How to get the Girl of Your Dreams
by QuinnFababy
Summary: Quinn is walking and ruling the school again, but she only wants one thing: Rachel Berry; and she gets it. Rated M for all the smutness.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Get The Girl of Your Dreams Without Even Trying**

_I can't say that I'm 100% happy about walking again (99% maybe). Yes, I can go all HBIC through the hallways and now that I'm back to the top, everyone steps back when I'm walking. But there's one thing that I don't have yet. Actually, one person. And I'm going to do everything I can to get them. Watch out Finn, because by the time we're graduating, Rachel Berry will be MINE._

Chapter 1 – Great mind comes with great responsibility.

Wednesday was a great day at McKingley High. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Quinn Fabray was walking again. Sure it wasn't the first thing in Rachel's mind that morning, but DAMN! That girl was gorgeous! Rachel was closing her locker when the blonde arrived next to her smiling brightly

"Hi Rach!" the brunette looked up to the image of an angel. Was she dreaming? _God, Rachel! Focus!_

"H- Hi Quinn! You're- you're walking! That's so- that's so good! It's so good to see you!" the girl stuttered and pulled Quinn into a hug. The blonde grinned wider "How are- how are you? Is it tough to walk? Do you need help? I can carry your stuff to class or… why are you laughing?" the brunette seemed worried

"Rach, calm down! It's fine! I'm fine! You don't need to worry, I'm almost fully recovered, see?" Quinn turned around with a spin to show the girl her ability. Rachel's mouth dropped open and she gasped. "Rachel, what's wrong? It seems like you're the one who needs help!" the blonde laughed and Rachel shook her head to focus

"I'm- I'm fine, it's just that… wow! You look stunning!" Quinn settled with a simple smirk

"Rach, I'm the same as before the accident! What's happening?" the brunette shook her head again

"I don't- I don't know… You're… different… You've- You've changed… You look-" she paused "breathtaking!" _Oh my God Rachel Berry, what the hell is wrong with you? _The blonde flushed

"Um, well, thanks, but I think you're spending too much time with Santana…" she laughed "But anyways, what are you doing Friday night?" Rachel's eyes bulged

"Are you asking me out?" the blonde stepped closer and leaned down to whisper in the other girl's ear

"Maybe…" she said in a husky/sexy voice and bite her lower lip. The brunette froze

"I-I-I…"

"Oh, God, Rach! I'm just kidding! I'm not asking you on a date, but in a friend's night! Soon we'll be graduating and we won't have the chance to do this so often, you know?" Quinn laughed. Rachel released the air she was holding with a sigh

"What do- what do you have in mind then?" the brunette finally spoke.

"Um, I don't know… Maybe dinner and a movie? I've never actually watched 'Funny Girl' and I know it's your favorite-"

"You've NEVER watched 'Funny Girl'? Okay, so, Friday and my house, 7 o' clock!" _Um, that was an easy one to get… _Quinn smiled at her thought

" 'Kay, see you there. And hey… Good to know you're open for options…" she winked to Rachel, who froze again, and headed to class.

On the other side of the hallway, there was Finn Hudson, looking amused with what he just saw. _Why the hell was Quinn Fabray talking to MY fiancé? _He thought and approached Rachel "Hey" he hugged her from behind. The girl turned around and smiled

"Hi Finn!" she said, trying to focus on what was happening right now and not on what just happened with Quinn a few seconds ago

"What did Quinn want?" Finn asked

"Oh, she was just asking what I was going to do Friday night-"

"Was she asking you out? It seemed like she was flirting with you!" the boy almost yelled

"Finn! No! She wasn't asking me on a date, but in a friend's night and plus, I'm engaged to you, remember? Even if she asked me on a date, I'd say no." he smiled

"Okay then… So what are you doing Friday night?" he asked relieved

"Oh, I invited Quinn to watch a movie…"

"Can I go?" Finn sounded almost desperate

"Finn, we're going to watch 'Funny Girl' – can you believe she's never watched it? Plus, you hate this movie…"

"Actually is pretty cool, plus I get to spend some time with you…"

"And Quinn is going to feel like a third wheel…"

"We invite other people-"

"Do you not trust me or something? Because it feels so-"

"Rach, of course I trust you! Quinn's the one I don't trust!"

"You know what, Finn? I wasn't even going to tell you about, because really! What's the big deal? She's my friend and-" For Rachel's luck, the bell rang "I gotta go to class now. I'll talk to you later" the brunette turned around and headed to class.

Finn just stood there thinking '_What the hell Quinn wants with my fiancé? And why wouldn't Rachel tell me?'_

Meanwhile, the diva arrived in her chemistry class and since she was almost late, there was only one person left to pair up. _Quinn. _The blonde was still smiling brightly and Rachel wondered if her jaw wasn't aching in pain.

"Hey, good to see you again, what took you so long?" the cheerio asked

"Uh, I was talking to Finn…" Rachel replied opening her textbook and trying to concentrate on what Mrs. Judd was saying. Suddenly the brunette turned her face completely to Quinn. "What did you mean with you're glad I'm open for options? I didn't even say anything and just reminding you, I'm engaged to Finn." The blonde laughed

"Never mind Rach, never mind." She said pretending to copy the things on the board.

O-O

Friday came quickly to both girls; soon it was third period when suddenly Sue Sylvester turned the speakers.

"Dear McKinley students, we all know our prom Queen this year is Rachel Berry but you weren't the only people to suspect something went wrong. You see, as I'm a genius, I put a hidden microphone in every single room of this school – well, except the choir room, because really, who wants to hear those children singing, right? Anyhow, there's been a fraud. Don't seem too chocked, you all knew this, but listen to what I heard here:

"_Quinn, stop making out with Berry and come to the Spanish class to count the votes!"_

Every student looked at both Rachel and Quinn that moment

"_I won! By one vote… I don't feel any different…"_

"_Whatever, I'm not going to be the queen if Britt isn't my king."_

"_Don't you wanna leave this place and having made a difference?"_

"Well, you've heard enough." Sue turned off the speakers and the gossip spread around the hallways. Finn ran to Rachel.

"Is it true? Are you having an affair with Quinn? Really Rachel? I mean, she cheated on me with Puck, you cheated on me with Puck and now you're cheating on me again with HER?"

"Are you serious Finn? I'm engaged to you! I wouldn't cheat on you! I thought you trusted me!" the brunette yelled

"I don't know on what to trust anymore!" he yelled back. Rachel suddenly slapped his face and turned on her heels to find Quinn.

O-O

A couple of hallways later, Rachel found Quinn standing near her locker

"Hi…" the blonde said

"Hey, we need to talk"

"Yeah, I know" Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her to the choir room. The girl locked the doors and sat in a chair next to Rachel.

"Is it- is it true?" the brunette spoke but Quinn remained in silence "Did you really fraud the votes for me to win?" the blonde looked down and nodded "why?" she looked back to Rachel

"Because… because I couldn't see you suffer anymore… If your only hopes for the end of the year were prom and your stupid wedding to Finn, I should at least help you with that since your little fiancé didn't really seem to care…" Rachel arched her eyebrow

"What do you mean with he didn't really seem to care? He's a great boyfriend-"

"Is he, Rachel? Because well, who was the one who almost made you give up your dreams because he didn't know his own?"

"Well Quinn, that doesn't matter anymore because-"

"Okay, then who left his own fiancée alone at her anti prom thing to be with his ex?"

"Quinn, it's kind of your fault and he came back to me either way."

"So? He might seem a good boyfriend, but let's see his acts as a man, or a boy, if you prefer: He was acting all bitchy when Blaine arrived, he basically dragged Santana out of the closet and well, let's see the most recent things now, he found me standing in the ladies room – yeah, the ladies room - and yelled at me for being a selfish bitch who was only still in the chair for pity votes." Rachel was silent this time "and later, I begged his for ONE dance and he tried to get me out of the chair on the middle of the freaking dance floor! That's why he came back to you! Because he almost got kicked out of the prom!" the brunette stood with watery eyes

"He real- he really did those things?" she asked in a low voice

"Yes…" Quinn whispered

"And why are you telling me this? Why is it so important to you whether I'm with Finn or not?" Rachel raised her voice tone

"Because he doesn't deserve you! You're too good for him! You don't belong with him damn it!" the blonde replied nearly yelling

"And who do I belong with?" Rachel whispered. Quinn picked her iPod from the bag and pressed play. As soon as the firsts chords of the song started playing she said

"With me, Rach"

The blonde sang "You Belong with Me" beautifully, without taking her eyes of the diva for one second. After the song was over, Quinn finally spoke.

"I know that part of the lyrics isn't really accurate but you know what I meant" the brunette was shocked "Rach, say something, please…" the girl didn't say a word, instead she quickly got closer so the blonde and pressed their lips together. They stood like this for a while; Rachel's hands on the back of Quinn's neck; Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, until the blonde opened her mouth a bit and Rachel her tongue inside. Quinn pulled them closer, trying to touch every part of Rachel. Their bodies melt together, begging for more, screaming with pleasure until air was more necessary and they had to break contact. Rachel rested her head on the other's shoulder and breathed heavily on her neck. Quinn hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. Soon Rachel realized what she'd done. She'd cheated on Finn. Her fiancé. Again. With his ex. But weirdly, she didn't feel so bad. Actually, she wanted it again. She wanted more. She wanted Quinn. She's always wanted Quinn. But damn! She wasn't _that _kind of bitch. What about Finn? She has to wait. Quinn would wait. Damn! Of course Quinn would wait! She sand Taylor _freaking _Swift to Rachel, of course she'd wait!

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered

"What?" the blonde replied whispering as well

"Will you wait for me?" the girl arched her eyebrow

"What do you mean?" the brunette sighed

"I'm not sure I'll be able to break up with Finn right now… But I don't want to end things with you either… I mean, I'm not even sure if we started something…" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's head again

"Take your time, Rach" The brunette looked up and connected their lips again. Suddenly the bell rang and Quinn broke the kiss "I gotta go now" she gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips and rushed out of the choir room. Rachel stood there for a while and then remembered she needed to go to class as well. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiit! Oh my gosh! Focus, Rachel, focus! Okay, what do I do now? Right! Class! Okay… Is she here? No. Is he here? Uh, he's not here either, that's better. Alright, what am I gonna do today? Uh, two more classes, Glee club… Crap! Glee club! It'll be hard but I'll survive… Then… Oh God! 'Funny Girl' with Quinn… Does she still wanna go? _Rachel grabbed her phone and texted Quinn **'Are you still coming tonight?' **a few seconds later her phone buzzed **'Yeah, why wouldn't I?' ** while the teacher was writing something on the board, Rachel typed **'Nothing, just confirming' **and pressed send.

O-O

The rest of the day passed quickly. Rachel managed to be as normal as possible at Glee club and soon it was 6:30pm and she was making dinner. Her parents were out until Sunday morning, which could be a good thing, considering she was going to spend the night with Quinn, or a bad thing, since she was still engaged to Finn. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rachel hurried to the door, fixing her hair and glancing at the clock on her way. It was 7pm sharp. She opened the door to the image of the same blonde angel she's seen earlier

"Hi!" Quinn said with a bright smile

"Hi Quinn! Come in!" Rachel replied and closed the door

"Um, dinner smells good! What did you cook?" the brunette grinned shyly, leading the other to the kitchen

"Um, just Mac and Cheese and a salad… But it's all vegan, I hope you don't mind…" the blonde shook her head

"No! Not at all…" she looked at Rachel "I hope it tastes as good as I'm imagining…" Rachel was blushing even more

"Quinn, I know I'm a good cook, but it's just Macaroni and Cheese, you don't need to make a big deal about it…" Quinn bite her lower lip

"I wasn't talking about the food" Rachel arched her eyebrow. She was leaned against the breakfast bar and Quinn was next to the table. When she realized, the blonde had already invaded her personal space and their lips were inches apart. Quinn tucked a strand of dark hair behind the girl's ear and placed her hands behind her neck. Chocolate brown eyes lock into hazel and Rachel finally broke the distance, pressing her lips against the blonde's. She put her hands on the breakfast bar and Quinn lifted her to make her sit on it. Rachel opened her mouth a bit and the blonde stuck her tongue inside. The brunette wrapped her legs around the other's waist and she started moving her hands through Rachel's thigh while Rachel's hands were around her neck. They were so involved on the kiss that didn't even noticed the door opening

"Rachel Barbra Berry! What the hell is happening here?" she and Quinn abruptly stopped the kiss and the brunette jumped off the breakfast bar

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Hiram ran his hands through his hair

"I forgot something, but this isn't the point! I thought you were going to be watching 'Funny Girl' with Quinn! Not- not this!" he pointed to the girls "Rachel, did you break up with Finn?" Rachel shook her head "Then what the hell were you doing?"

"I- I- Dad I…"

"Honor is one of the pillars of the Berry family!"

"So is dance! And I'm pretty sure Quinn is a way better dancer than Finn is…" the brunette said like it mattered

"Oh! So that explains a lot!" he shouted sarcastically

"No, look, dad… I like Quinn… A lot! And- and… I'm going to break up with Finn… On- on Monday. I- I- I promise!" Hiram looked at the girls one more time

"Okay, but no sex in the kitchen, alright?" the girls blushed and nodded. The man went upstairs to pick his case and left a couple of minutes later.

"So…" Rachel finally spoke

"So…" Quinn replied

"We could… continue what we were doing…" The brunette stepped closer to the other wrapping her arms around her waist and bit the blonde's lower lips. Quinn let out a moan and pecked Rachel's lips

"Actually, I'm quite hungry, can we eat now?" the brunette growled

"Okay."

O-O

After dinner, the girls put the DVD on and cuddled up on the couch. "Hey…" Quinn whispered and kissed somewhere near Rachel's ear. The other girl just hummed "we don't need to watch this movie" she whispered again nipping Rachel's earlobe. The brunette paused the movie and turned to face Quinn, who was smirking

"As much as I'd appreciate this, you've still never watched 'Funny Girl' and this was basically the whole reason of our encounter" Rachel said

"And what if I tell you that I've already watched it?" the brunette frowned "and that I only said I hadn't to make you go on a date with me?" Rachel quirked her eyebrow

"Hmm… Okay, so tell me, what was your reaction when Fanny died?" the blonde tapped her index finger against her lips

"Well, I can't say I wasn't upset, but I didn't create that kind of connection with the character…" Quinn finished and Rachel muttered

"Liar!'

"Okay, so maybe I cried a bit…" the blonde spoke again

"Oh God, Quinn! Stop lying!" Quinn's eyes widened

"I'm not lying!"

"Of course you are! You didn't watch the move!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simple: Fanny didn't die!" Rachel grinned defiantly and Quinn frowned

"Okay, fine! So maybe I lied…" the brunette pressed their lips together and quickly turned back to the movie

"Come on, Q, now pay attention" the blonde let out a growl

"Fine!" she husked out and put her hands on Rachel's stomach

"And no funny hands!" the brunette said and placed her hand on Quinn's.

O-O

After the movie ended, Rachel hurriedly turned her face to Quinn "So…" she said

"What?" the blonde replied

"Did you like it?" the brunette asked

"If I say no, do I have to watch it again?" Rachel frowned

"No." Quinn grinned

"Don't worry, I liked it… Although I think you're way much better than this Fanny Brice…" the brunette's eyes bulged

"No! I mean, yes, I'm really talented but Barbra is exceptional! I- I- She- Uh-" Rachel got cut off by Quinn's lips on hers. Their lips parted, tongues met and Quinn tightened the embrace. Her hand on Rachel's back and the other inside the brunette's shirt, going up each time until she found girl's breasts and started massaging it. Rachel moaned at the touch and found the hem of Quinn's dress. Her hands traveled through the back of the blonde's thigh and reached her ass holding and squeezing it. Quinn moaned loudly and her free hand went to Rachel's shirt and pulled it up

"Wait, wait, wait" the brunette said breaking the kiss

"Sorry, was it too much?" Quinn asked worriedly and Rachel grinned

"No, just… Let's go to my bedroom."

The blonde quickly got up followed by the other, who grabbed her hand and led them to the bedroom. As soon as they got there, Rachel closed the door and pinned Quinn against it. She unzipped the blonde's dress and took it off. She got rid of her own shirt while Quinn took care of her skirt. When they were only wearing underwear, Rachel led them to bed and fell on her back. She found the clasp of the blonde's bra and with one movement, she was on top of Quinn. Without breaking the kiss, her hands found Quinn's breasts. Thumbs flicked through the already hard nipples and she squeezed and pinched it while the blonde grabbed her ass. The wetness between their legs was growing and Rachel couldn't wait much longer. Neither could Quinn, so she took off the brunette's bra and moved back to be the top again. She traced kisses along Rachel's cheek, jaw line, neck, and collarbone and finally reached the girl's breasts, sucking one of them and massaging the other. Rachel's hand reached her panties and ran her fingers through the damp spot. Quinn was soaked and Rachel gently pulled her panties down and started fingering her sex. The blonde moaned and bite the girl's nipple when she found her clit. She managed to do the same with the brunette and without further notice, she put two fingers inside Rachel "Oh! Oh G- God!" Rachel screamed and pushed two fingers inside Quinn as well. They picked up pace thrusting fingers in and out each other. Quinn added a third finger without warning and Rachel collapsed screaming the blonde's name. She also added a third finger causing Quinn's orgasm. She lay on Rachel and rested her head on the brunette's chest, hearing her heartbeat. On her 18 years of life, Rachel had never listened to something as glorious as the blonde screaming her name.

After a few minutes, the brunette "I- I wanna… I want to taste you…" she said under her breath. Quinn lifted her head and smiled. She lay on bed and the brunette moved on top of her. Rachel started tracing her tongue, nipping and kissing the pale cheek, jaw line, neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, belly button and she finally hit the spot she was looking for. The brunette ran her tongue trough Quinn's folds and started lazy circles on the girl's clit. Then she pressed her tongue on the entrance pushing inside as far as she could. Rachel knew Quinn was close, by the incoherent noises that were coming out of her throat. She added two fingers and the blonde came, screaming her name again. Rachel mover next to Quinn and pressed their lips together. The blonde moaning tasting herself for the first time on the girl's tongue.

"When is my turn?" she asked and the brunette smiled, pulling Quinn on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since my last update here, you know, writers block, but I'm finally back! Just so you know, chapter two is already half way done, so I'll update it tomorrow or the day after. Review it and tell me what do you want to see next!**

**XOXO .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the feedback! I tried to finish this chapter as fast as possible and hopefully, you'll like it.**

* * *

**How To Get The Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_Who would have thought that getting Rachel Berry was going to be so much easy? The only problem is that she still hasn't broken up with Finn, but I'll give her time. For now, I'll just enjoy my girl. Poor Finn, he's losing so much…_

Chapter 2 – The Aftermath of a Brilliant Plan

The girls only fell asleep at 4am and two hours later Rachel's alarm rang. The brunette growled and Quinn asked "What time is it?"

"6am, go back to sleep, I'm going to do my daily routine and I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready, okay?" Rachel leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's lips. At 10am Quinn's alarm rang. When she opened her eyes, she found the brunette starring at her. "Hi…" she said and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear.

"Hi… How long have you been waiting for me?" Quinn sat up, pulling the blanket to cover herself.

"Well, I finished everything at 9am and I was waiting to eat breakfast with you, but you seemed so peaceful and gorgeous that I didn't want to wake you up… Are you hungry? I made pancakes." The blonde smiled

"Yeah, but I have other plans on what to eat for breakfast…" Rachel arched her eyebrow and grinned

"Are you sure? You ate me all night; will you ever get over it?" Quinn leaned closer to the brunette and her blanked fell, exposing her breasts

"From now on, you'll forever be my favorite food" she found the hem of Rachel's shirt and pulled it out placing a kiss on the girl's lips. Then she traced kisses along her body and took off Rachel's yoga pants and panties. She started licking and sucking the brunette's clit making the girl moan loudly. Quinn stuck her tongue on Rachel's entrance making her come. The blonde returned to face Rachel, who was breathing heavily and still had her eyes closed. Quinn rested her head on the brunette's chest and started drawing lazy circles with her index finger on her shoulder.

"Yo- you are… wow you… sex god- sex goddess- I- I… you… I love- I love you…" Rachel whispered trying to breathe normally and only then she realized what she'd just said, but Quinn didn't move. "Oh God! Quinn! I shouldn't- I- I…" the blonde shut her up with a slow and tender kiss

"It's okay, hey… It's- it's okay…" she kissed Rachel again and laughed lightly "I love you too… I- I- so much… I love you" she said between kisses and then pulled the brunette into a hug

"Are- are you crying?" Rachel whispered sniffling on the girl's shoulder

"Uh- yeah, I think so… are you?"

"Um, I- I am…" she tightened the hold "Hey, Quinn…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Quinn smiled

"I love you" she kissed Rachel's cheek and then the other cheek and then lips. And the kiss turned passionate and soon it turned desperate and soon tongues fought for dominance and that simple kiss turned into something more. Their hips rocked together and Rachel managed to turn them around, being on top of Quinn and started tracing kisses along her body, stopping on the girl's breasts to lick and suck them and then continuing her way, licking her stomach. Rachel reached the blonde's sex and started licking and sucking her clit. When she knew Quinn was close, Rachel put three fingers inside the blonde, making her scream her name with pleasure and come within seconds. The brunette kissed Quinn, who was still recovering from her orgasm and lay on the blonde's stomach. After long minutes Quinn spoke "Are we… are we addicted or something?" Rachel laughed "Was Finn that bad in bed?" Rachel rested her head on a pillow next to the blonde and faced her

"Let's just say Santana was right…" Quinn laughed loudly

"Oh God…"

"And well, having someone whispering 'mailman' on your ear over and over again isn't the easiest way to have and orgasm…" the blonde cupped her cheek

"Are you saying you didn't have an orgasm having sex with him? How many times did you try?" Quinn asked incredulously

"We slept together four times and well, he lasted enough on the first time to make me think I had an orgasm but then…" the brunette trailed off and Quinn kept laughing

"And he didn't mind you weren't having any orgasms?" Rachel scoffed

"Oh, please! Like he'd notice! And you know I'm a great actress." The blonde arched her eyebrow

"And how will I know I'm pleasuring you?"

"Oh! Believe me! Those were real!" She placed a kiss on Quinn's lips

"So… Breakfast?"

"Kinda late for that… It's 11 o' clock… How about brunch? I believe my pancakes aren't that bad by now…" the blonde got up, looking for her clothes

"I think we need a shower first…" she said inspecting her body

"Holy fuck, Fabray! Don't you ever get tired?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled lightly

"No! I mean, I don't know, but I'm talking about a real shower! I think I have your cum in every part of my body…" the brunette blushed

"Yeah, okay" she looked down to see her own body "wow, my hair is sticky! How did this happen?" the blonde flushed "Never mind… Now, let's go, Blondie! I still want to eat something other than you before lunch!" Quinn chuckled when the other girl slapped her ass and headed to the bathroom

"I thought we'd agreed with a normal shower…" Rachel looked to the blonde

"I never said this, I just asked if you'll ever get tired of having sex with me and apparently you give up pretty easily…" she winked "Although… I also didn't say we were going to have sex right now and if me slapping your pretty little butt makes you horny, then we need to get ourselves a strap-on right away" Quinn opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the brunette's raised hand "and by pretty little butt I obviously meant this huge piece of ass you've got" the blonde beamed and Rachel grabbed her hand and led them to the bathroom

"What's up with the dirty talk? It feels like I'm talking to Santana." The brunette rolled her eyes like the Latina and turned the water on.

"You do stuff to me that just…" she sighed and pressed their bodies together and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn kissed the top of her head and she looked up, pressing their foreheads together. "Oh God, I'm such a bitch!" she went back to the other's shoulder.

"No! You're not! I was kidding about the dirty talk! I think it's cute, baby!" Rachel started crying and Quinn starter getting worried "What's the matter, Rach? Did I do something to you?"

"No! I'm a selfish bitch! I'm in love with you, but I still haven't got the guts to break up with my fiancé! I know he's not the best boyfriend ever, but I should at least give him credit for not cheating on anyone… Me, on the other hand… I cheated on him twice! With his best friend and with his ex girlfriend! And worst of all! Instead of breaking up with him already, I make you be with me even though I'm still with him and it makes you the villain of the story as well! No one deserves someone like me!" the brunette spoke between sobs and Quinn just listened to all of it

"Rach, look, I know how it feels when you cheat on someone, and I should've waited for you and Finn to break up before meeting you, but don't ever think you're worthless. You are beautiful, talented, funny, a great friend, and even though you talk a lot sometimes, you're also a great listener. You're a fighter and you always get what you want. And you have a pure heart; even when someone does everything they can that could definitely make you hate them, you forgive them. You believe in second chances and make them worth something. You may feel guilty right now for hurting Finn, but he'll forgive you. I'm sure he will. And I'm not mad at you. I love you, Rachel, I really do." The blonde finished nearly crying and Rachel finally looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too, Quinn, you can't even imagine how much." They kissed again "and thank you. For everything you said." She took a deep breath and regained her strength "Now, let's finish this shower and eat, 'cause I'm starving!" the blonde chuckled lightly.

O-O

After shower and brunch they sat on the couch, cuddling like in the night before. "Rach" the blonde whispered

"Yeah?" the brunette replied

"I don't want to push anything but…" she stopped for a second to find the words "I think you should break up with Finn today…" Rachel sighed "I think it would be better for all of us and you wouldn't feel so guilty rather than doing on Monday… And I could go with you if you want, otherwise I'll wait and we can spend the night together again… I mean, not necessarily having sex, but just… cuddling…" Quinn finished a little uncertain and the brunette turned to face her and nodded

"I love you. And yes, it'd be a good idea, let's just grab some lunch and you can drive me to the Hummel/Hudson's house. I'd rather do this by myself, but I'll call you when it's done and you can come over…" Rachel replied pressed their lips together.

O-O

After lunch, Quinn drove Rachel to the Hummel/Hudson house. The brunette was nervous, but the thought of being with Quinn calmed her down. She needed to do this. "Okay… I'll call you when I'm done." She pecked the blonde's lips and left the car. Rachel rang the doorbell and seconds later Burt Hummel opened the door.

"Oh, Hi Rachel! Kurt's not here, do you want to leave a message?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel! Actually, I came here to talk to Finn. Is he here?" the man nodded

"Yeah, he's in his room! Come on in! I'll tell him you're here."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go there." The brunette said and walked to the stairs. She stopped in the hallway to regain her confidence and opened the door without knocking. Her world fell apart with the image she saw and couldn't hold her tears anymore. Finn was in bed… With another girl. He was cheating on Rachel "Oh my God" the brunette whispered. Finally the boy turned his attention out of the other girl's mouth and realized Rachel was there.

"Oh God! Rachel! Wait! This is not-"

"This is not what I think it is? Who is she? How long have you two been…" she stopped when she recognized the girl "Harmony?" the said girl stood next to Finn

"Hello, Rachel! Yes, Finn is cheating on you. We've been together for a week or so… And just for further notice, I only did this to discountenance your performance at Nationals, because honestly, I would never date this guy." The brunette was speechless

"Wow… I- I came here to break up with you… To tell- to tell you I cheated on you, only to find out you were cheating on me first…" she muffled a laugh "The good part is that I'm actually in love with someone else and as soon as Harmony realizes this isn't going to prejudice my performance… You're going to be alone…" Finn's eye bulged

"You're cheating on me? With- with who? Is not Quinn, is it?" Harmony choked

"Quinn… Quinn Fabray? Wasn't she your ex, who also cheated on you with your best friend and got pregnant with his baby? Wow! Wait! I didn't know you were gay, Rachel!"

"Yes, Quinn Fabray. The girl who kicked your ass at Sectionals in case you have forgotten." Rachel turned her attention back to Finn "And you… Idiot! Go fuck yourself, because I'm pretty sure none of the girls you have sex with will have an orgasm if you keep whispering 'mailman'!" she turned around and then turned back to slap Finn's face "I don't even have to say we're done, do I?" Rachel spoke and placed the ring on his desk. As soon as she left the house, the brunette grabbed her phone "Quinn? I'm walking home, can you meet me there? She said between sobs

"_Of course! Are you alright?" _Rachel could feel the concern on the blonde's voice

"I- I'll talk to you there" she hung up and kept walking. When Rachel arrived home, the blonde had already gotten there and was waiting in the car. She got out of it as soon as she saw the red eyed brunette and wrapped her in a hug, lifting the girl from the ground. Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and thanks to years of cheerleading Quinn carried her to the door. She handed the keys to the blonde who opened the door and stumbled to the couch, laying Rachel on it and closing the door. Quinn sat on the couch and put the brunette's head on her lap.

"So, how did it go?" the blonde asked, stoking Rachel's hair.

"Finn is… Finn was cheating on me…"

"Wait, what?"

"With Harmony, from the Unitards…"

"Um… The girl whose ass I kicked at Sectionals?" Rachel laughed lightly

"Yeah, that one… But anyways, somehow it was kind of better than I expected, because at least I'm not the only guilty one, since according to Harmony, they've been together for a week or so… But I dealt with it very maturely, telling Finn to go fuck himself and joking about the mailman." Quinn laughed

"You're brilliant, you know?" Rachel nodded

"Also, I slapped his face." She said proudly

"What about Harmony? She must have some kind of problem to go after Finn…"

"Actually, she thought it would prejudice my performance at Nationals… Poor girl, she could've just slept with you…" Rachel joked and the blonde winced

"Well… Truth be told, she's pretty hot. I mean, she's a bit like you… Short, brunette, ambitious, hot and with a voice that just… wow!" the brunette scowled

"If you like her so much, maybe you could go after her." Rachel said, really pissed with the blonde. Quinn leaned down and kissed the brunette, who sat up on her lap and kissed further.

"Hey, about what you said earlier…" the blonde started between kisses "were you serious about the strap-on?" Rachel stopped kissing her and looked seductively into the hazel eyes. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why? Are you interested?" Quinn pecked her lips and giggled

"Actually… While you were at Finn's I was getting one…" she whispered into Rachel's ear, which gave the brunette shivers. She kissed the blonde's neck.

"Oh, yeah?" she gave her another kiss "and did you bring it?" Rachel asked whispering as well. Quinn just nodded and got out of the couch, picking the key of her car. The brunette frowned

"I didn't know what you were going to answer, so I left it in the car… Just wait here." Rachel nodded and watched the blonde leave the house and come back seconds later holding a box. The brunette jumped out of the couch and took the box from Quinn's hands while she closed the door. Rachel opened the box amused with the object. It was purple. She took Quinn's hand and led them to her bedroom. They sat on bed and took off each other's clothes, with a deep and passionate kiss. Quinn took off Rachel's bra and her own, while the brunette took care of their panties. Rachel examined the purple strap-on and put it on her, making a sign with her hands for Quinn to turn around. The blonde bit her lower lip and nodded coyly, getting on her knees. "Are you sure is not going to hurt you?"

"Yeah, is a good kind of pain, you know? It's worth trying…" Quinn said, bending to rest her hands on the bed. Rachel looked at the blonde's perfect ass and bit her lip. She slowly put the object inside Quinn, who gasped, and started massaging the blonde's clit while rocking their hips together. Part of the toy was touching Rachel's clit as well and she started moaning uncontrollably. "Oh- oh God- this- this is so- so good- oh- Rach- Rachel- faster" Quinn said and the brunette did so. They both started screaming each other's name and came after a few minutes. Quinn turned around and lay in bed and Rachel followed suit, removing the toy and tossing it on the floor. She faced the blonde, who was with her eyes closed and breathing heavily.

After long minutes Quinn got out of bed and picked the purple object, putting on herself. She lay on top of Rachel and lifted the brunette's legs a bit so she could reach her goal. Rachel crashed their mouths together in a deep lingering kiss and roughly bit the blonde's lower lip.

"Holy fuck! You- you're right- this- wow- fuck- fast- faster! Quinn! Yes! I'm- I'm coming- oh God! Yes! Quinn! Yes, oh yes! Quinn!" the brunette came screaming the blonde's name. Quinn removed the toy and lay on top of Rachel.

"I'm not done with you yet!" she whispered sexily into the brunette's ear.

"Oh God, Quinn, you want to kill me- oh!" Rachel said gasping when she felt the blonde's tongue on her nipple. Quinn was biting, sucking and licking her breasts and the brunette was already screaming. The blonde slowly started kissing Rachel's stomach making the girl quiver with desire. She reached the brunette's sex and ran her tongue through her folds and Rachel whimpered when she hit the bundle of nerves. Quinn was going painfully slow so the brunette wrapped her fingers on the blonde's locks and pushed her further. The blonde smiled and stuck her tongue inside the brunette's entrance and started drawing small circles with her thumb on Rachel's clit. Rachel came again and Quinn returned kissing the brunette's body gently. She pressed their lips together and rested her head on Rachel's chest. "I- I forgot to ask you something… Really… uh- important…" the blonde frowned

"What is it?" she placed her chin on the girl's chest to look into her eyes. The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Will you- will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel asked coyly and Quinn pressed their lips together

"Of course I will." The blonde beamed and Rachel turned them around kissing Quinn slowly. And then moving to her neck and sucking and nipping through her collarbone and then breasts. Her fingers started massaging the girl's clit and then she put two inside the blonde, making her moan loudly. Rachel fastened her pace and Quinn started rocking her hips forwards, quivering when the brunette's thumb found her clit. She came minutes later, screaming and moaning the brunette's name. Rachel lay next to her and wrapped the blonde's body.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." The blonde said, still needing more air.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the reviews and favorites, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be motivated to finish this today. It might even compromisse my grades, mostly math, because I have a test tomorrow xD Anyway, I know some of you may have found weird the Finn/Harmony storyline and don't worry if Finn's reaction seemed too vague, I'll probably go back to it next chapter. Finally, review and comment it! I'm not sure if I'll have time to finish chapter 3 up to tomorrow, so your feedback on this one will motivate me!**

**XOXO .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating yesterday, I really didn't have the time to finish this chapter. I thought it was going to be bigger, though. Lots of smut xD I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_I'm her girlfriend now! I'm Rachel Berry's girlfriend! She's finally mine! And I won't let her go and won't go away either. Me and her are and forever will be meant to be together. But graduation is coming and we'll have to deal with the whole long-distance relationship shit but if it's only going to depend on me, I'll marry this girl someday. I know I will._

Chapter 3 – Comes and goes

After taking a nap, the girls went to take a shower. And had shower sex for the first time. And second. And third. And fourth. And then they just lost count. After that they decided to go out for dinner on a little vegan bistro near Rachel's house. "Hey… Are you excited for Nationals?" Quinn asked grabbing the brunette's hand

"Yeah, I've already convinced Carmen Tibideaux to come see our performance…" Rachel's smile faded and the blonde tightened the grip on her hand

"I'm sure by the time you sing the first note she'll make sure you're going to New York." The brunette grinned

"About that…" she took a deep breath "Graduation is in two weeks, what is going to happen to us when we go to college?" Quinn smiled

"Well, we could spend summer together in New York and after classes start we alternate between New York and New Heaven on the weekends… I mean, if you want to, obviously!" Rachel nodded

"You are the best girlfriend ever! Of course I want to! But are you sure you want to spend all summer in New York? With me?" the blonde chuckled

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if New York is where you want to be, then I'll be there with you…"

"I love you so much" Rachel said

"I love you too" Quinn sighed "Your dads come back tomorrow, right?" the brunette nodded "So I guess this is the last night we've got to ourselves… for a while…" Rachel arched her eyebrow "Well, Rach, with all the noises we make I don't think your dads will be able to sleep…" the brunette blushed "We could enjoy our last night and then start acting like a normal couple and not like, you know, the sex addicted we're becoming" Rachel's face flushed

"About that… What are we going to do on Monday? Hide or tell everyone?" Quinn furrowed her brow

"I was thinking of something kind of midterm, like, acting as a couple but not showing off to everyone around, you know?" the brunette nodded

"Now, back to our previous subject." Rachel clasped her hands together

"And what was that?" the blonde asked

"Us becoming sex addicted…"

"Ooh…!" Quinn smiled

"I'm totally cool with that, by the way. I mean, who wouldn't get addicted with such a mind blowing sex with you?" the blonde winced

"But your dads don't travel every weekend and I'm pretty sure they won't enjoy hearing your name so much and often…"

"Yeah, you're right… What about your house?" Quinn looked down and then looked back up

"Could be an idea… But my mom doesn't go out a lot… First we might need to tell her about us… I'm afraid of how she's going to react…" Rachel could see the concerned look on her girlfriend's face

"Look, Quinn, whenever you decide to tell your mom, I'll be there with you, but my dads kind of already know so they'll want to talk about it and we're going to have to tell them…" the brunette reached for Quinn's hand and she nodded

"Tomorrow…" the blonde started "Tomorrow when they arrive we explain the whole situation between us and maybe between you and Finn… and Harmony… and then we can go tell my mom…" she sounded a little uncertain

"Are you sure?" Quinn kissed Rachel's hand and nodded

"She'd find out anyway, and it's not like she's going to kick me out again…" the brunette smiled apologetically and muttered

"I love you"

O-O

After dinner, the girls came back to Rachel's house. Quinn closed the door and pinned the brunette against it with a deep passionate kiss while taking off their coats and tossing it on the ground. "You know…" she started when Rachel changed their positions and moved the kisses to the blonde's neck "what would- oh God! What would be good right now?" the brunette hummed "A sh- a shower!" Rachel pulled them to the couch and settled on top of Quinn

"Later" she looked seductively into the blonde's hazel eyes while unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Rachel knelt down on the floor and took off Quinn shoes. Then she hooked her fingers on the sides of the blonde's pants and panties and took it off. The brunette leaned down and captured Quinn's clit in her mouth, sucking it roughly. The blonde moaned in pleasure and Rachel started stimulating her entrance with the tip of her tongue while her thumb massaged the bundle of nerves. She pushed two fingers inside the blonde and thrusted in and out. Quinn was holding the back of the couch with one hand and Rachel's head with the other, pushing the girl's head further into her sex. The brunette added a third finger and Quinn screamed, coming seconds after. Rachel pecked the blonde's lips and sat back on the couch next to her. Quinn was breathing heavily and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. Minutes later the blonde regained her forces and got up, putting on her underwear. When she was half way to the stairs Quinn turned back to Rachel

"Aren't you coming?" the brunette finally realized why her girlfriend had gotten up and followed her quickly. They reached the bathroom and started undressing again. Rachel turned the water on and faced Quinn "hot or cold?" the blonde beamed

"_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes…"_ Rachel grinned

"Damn! You know how to turn me on!" the brunette nudged Quinn on the ribs and pulled her closer under the water. The blonde reached for the soapy sponge and started brushing it through Rachel's body. The girl quivered at Quinn's soft touch and captured their lips together. The blonde moved the touch to Rachel's thighs and let the sponge fall on the ground.

"Oopsie" she whispered sexily into her girlfriend's ear and knelt down on the floor. Quinn was facing Rachel's sex and then she looked up biting her lips. The brunette placed her hands on the back of Quinn's head and pushed her nearer. Rachel spread her legs and the blonde captured her clit lightly biting it. She ran her tongue flat through the brunette's folds making her quiver when she hit _the _spot. She kept the same movement for a while then stuck her tongue on the girl's entrance. Rachel whimpered and rocked her hips unconsciously. Quinn kept going further and faster until the brunette gave out, coming on her mouth. The girl was trembling so Quinn gave her a few minutes of recovering before wrapping herself on a towel and leaving the bathroom.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Rachel just nodded and waited for her girlfriend to come back. The blonde returned with the strap-on attached to her body and Rachel moaned with the sight. Quinn waved for the brunette to turn around pushing her against the wall. The blonde started soft kisses through Rachel's neck and then put the toy inside of her ass. The brunette gasped in surprise. Quinn's movements were slow but hard and Rachel's clit was hitting the cold wall. The brunette put her hands on her girlfriend's neck and Quinn fastened her moves. Rachel's moans started getting louder until were basically screams and cries for the blonde go faster. The brunette came again but this time Quinn didn't waste time and turned Rachel to face her with a deep kiss and put the purple strap-on inside her vagina.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my- oh God! Quinn! Oh shit yeah!" the brunette screamed and Quinn slowed her pace making the girl whimper in frustration. Rachel rocked her hips to get more of the blonde and she pinned the brunette against the wall, lifting her from the ground. Rachel wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and gasped for air. She buried her face on the crook of Quinn's neck when she fastened her pace and started sucking and kissing it.

"You- oh fuck- you're going to leave a- oh God- a mark" the blonde said

"I don't- shit!- oh God fuck!- care. I don't care" Rachel replied between gasps and Quinn pushed further. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my Quinn! Yes! Oh shit! Quinn yes oh Quinn! Baby yeah! Quinn! Oh! Quinn!" the brunette screamed while reaching her climax. She released her legs from the blonde's waist and knelt on the floor, resting on her girlfriend's hip and taking the purple toy out. She hold it for a moment and then teased Quinn's sex with the tip of it. Then she got up and put the strap-on on her and inside Quinn. The blonde gasped and Rachel pushed her against the nearest wall. The brunette's pace was fast and rough. Quinn's ass was slamming deliciously against the wall at every thrust her girlfriend gave. Rachel hold the blonde's thigh and added more pressure, slowly placing kisses at her neck. Quinn reached her orgasm whimpering and gasping. The brunette released the grip and rested their foreheads together, wrapping her arms loosely around her girlfriend's waist. Quinn sighed, pecked Rachel's lips and turned around. The brunette arched her eyebrow.

"Already?" she whispered into the blonde's ear and placed a kiss there.

"Yes… Fuck me…" Rachel smiled and slowly pushed the toy inside Quinn.

"Oh… F- Fuck" she husked out and the brunette fastened her movements. The blonde's body was completely pressed against the cold wall and her clit was slamming on it every time Rachel rocked her hips. The brunette slid her hands to the girl's breasts and then her stomach and then her thighs, gently spreading them and pushing two fingers inside the blonde.

"Oh holy fuck! Shit! Oh Rach! Yeah! Rachel! Yes yes baby! Rachel oh God! Fuck!" Quinn came again. Rachel got rid of the toy and the blonde turned around to kiss her girlfriend and rested her head on her shoulder letting the cold water run through their bodies. The brunette was stroking her blonde hair and placing light kisses on her head. Quinn slid her hands to Rachel's ass and squeezed it lightly.

"You are insatiable, aren't you?" the blonde chuckled and faced her girlfriend

"I'm just enjoying as much as I can before your dads come back and we won't be able to fuck all day long…" Rachel beamed and kissed her

"But we're going to spend all summer together…"

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me right now because we've got all summer?" the blonde frowned

"I'm saying that if we get tired now, what are we going to do the rest of the night?"

"Cuddle!" Rachel arched her eyebrow

"So you're wearing me out right now so I'll be too tired to have sex later and we'll cuddle instead?" Quinn winced and the brunette laughed "You could've just asked me!" the blonde frowned and looked away "Aw, honey, are you mad at me?" Rachel cupped her cheeks and kissed her "You don't need to make me tired for being your cuddle buddy, is just that," she sighed "you are so unbelievably good in bed – or, you know, on the floor, couch, against the wall, in the bathroom… And you are so, so sexy! You don't even have to try to turn me onand your voice is just… Ugh! You are perfect! I can't help myself… Plus, Finn was terrible in bed, so it's good to finally have someone who knows what they're doing…" Quinn looked into her eyes and kissed her

"I love you, you know that?" Rachel winced

"Yeah, a little bit… But I love you more" the blonde scoffed

"Yeah, right!"

"Okay, whatever… You know your hand is still on my ass, right?" Quinn nodded "So you're still trying to wear me out?" she chuckled

"Have you ever seen yourself orgasming? It's magnificent!" Rachel rolled her eyes

"That's because you've never seen yourself orgasming!"

"Is this a competition now?"

"You know I'm competitive" Quinn pinned her against the wall

"Oh yeah?" the brunette nodded "So let's see… Who'll come first."

O-O

After two more rounds of sex, the girls finally got out of the shower and went to bed. Quinn lay down first and Rachel settled on top of her, giving the blonde chaste kisses and then deepening it and sliding her tongue inside her mouth. Quinn had one hand on the brunette's neck and the other on her low back. Rachel's hands were wandering through the blonde's sides and then she found the hem of her shirt and started running her hands through her girlfriend's toned abs. When she was about to reach Quinn's breasts, the blonde stopped her.

"Rach…" she grabbed the brunette's hands and laced their fingers together "I love you, but if your dads arrive home tomorrow morning and come here to kiss their baby daughter and find her in bed naked with another woman… They might kill me… And let you grounded, because I know they won't kill you, but this might be the last time you have sex…" the blonde joked and Rachel rolled her eyes

"So we're not having sex because you're afraid my dads will kill you if they catch us in bed? I can lock the door, you know? Plus, daddy has already caught us making out in the kitchen and they know I'm not a virgin anymore." Quinn frowned

"You told them about your first time with Finn? Oh my God!" the brunette rolled her eyes

"Yes, I tell everything to them. I've told a lot about you and how pretty you are and how I'd kind of thought I was bisexual because I was really attracted to you… That's probably why daddy didn't overreact when he saw us… Either that or he drank a bit more than should. Maybe both…" the blonde's eyes widened

"Wait! You thought you were bisexual because you were attracted to me? You were attracted to me? Since when?" Rachel smiled coyly

"I'm still attracted to you, but I'm pretty sure I'm gay now. And well, since ever, baby. But it kind of ran out of control after I broke my nose…" Quinn grinned

"And you wanted mine… And after that you took every chance you got to tell me I was pretty."

"Prettiest girl I've ever met,"

"but also a lot more than that." They said at the same time and started laughing. Rachel rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and the blonde started stroking her hair. "Yeah, you've told me a time or two." Quinn laughed

"And I'll say more if you want. Quinn, you are the prettiest girl ever and I'll love you forever. I don't even care if my sentences keep rhyming, because it makes you smile, and your smile is my everything. I love your pretty face. And your ass too, but I won't let you show it around. Your ass is now my propriety. Wait, I was trying to be romantic. Okay, I'm going to sing for you now, because I forgot what I was thinking about and now your ass is in my mind. _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, I've been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me! Oh, you belong with me!" _the blonde laughed louder

"You stole my song! This is my song for you! You have to find another." The brunette started thinking and then nudged Quinn in the ribs "Ow! I hope you're about to sing right now, because it hurt." The blonde pouted jokingly.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you! Tomorrow I'll miss you! Remember I'll always be true… And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you…" _the brunette chuckled

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dreams will come true! And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you…" _Quinn sang the other verse chuckling as well

"_All my loving, I'll send to you… All my loving, darling I'll be true…" _they sang together the chorus and then Rachel pressed their lips together "I love you so much… but you kinda stole my song too." the brunette said and kissed Quinn again

"I love you too." The blonde replied, giving Rachel a chaste kiss and let her rest their foreheads together.

"You girls are so adorable…" the girls turned to the door in shock to find Rachel's dads standing there.

"Dad! Daddy! What- when- how- uh… How long have you been here?" the brunette asked, looking down to check if she was 'decent' and sat on bed. Quinn followed suit and the Berrymen just watched amused.

"We caught an early flight. We arrived home a few minutes ago and thought you were sleeping, but then we heard chuckles and came here to talk to you, only to find out that Quinn was also here." LeRoy said

"Which part did you hear?" Rachel asked worriedly

"_but also a lot more than that. _We thought about interrupting, but we decided to see how long it'd take for you to notice us. Or it become too much for you to do. Then we would interrupt." Hiram replied

"We weren't going to, uh, we weren't going to have sex tonight…" Quinn said, not really sure of what it meant, but Rachel also shook her head.

"Girls, we're still pretty much jet lagged from the trip, so don't try to convince us from anything." LeRoy stated

"But dad, we weren't-"

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk. Goodnight baby girl." LeRoy cut her off

"Night, dad. Night, daddy."

"Goodnight, Quinn." The blonde looked up and smiled shyly

"Goodnight Mr. Berry, goodnight Mr. Berry." The men left and closed the door.

"That was weirder than when daddy caught us in the kitchen…" Quinn lay on bed and Rachel crawled on top of her

"Way weirder…" the blonde replied and pulled the covers up to their bodies. "Goodnight, Rach." She said and placed a kiss on Rachel's head

"Nighty night, Quinn. I love you." The brunette replied and cuddled with Quinn.

"I love you too." Quinn said, giving her girlfriend another kiss and falling asleep fastly.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Unfortunately, I'll only be able to post a new chapter on sunday, because I'm going to travel this weekend. But next chapter we'll be dealing with the girls having "the talk" with Rachel's dads and then with Quinn's mom. Also, their friends reaction in school. I'm not sure of how the last one will be, so if you have any ideas(plot ideas, not smut ideas xD) just shoot. Please, the reviews make me write faster because I'll know you're all enjoying this, so review it!  
**

**btw, the songs they sing are "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift and "All My Loving" by Paul McCartney.**

**XOXO .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update! I know I should've done it sunday, but I got back from a trip and my new bass was fixed, so I got caught up playing and everytime I tried to write, nothing good came out... And then I kind of reached a writers block and got addicted to Community yesterday! Like, _really _addicted. I watched the whole first season in one day. Also, the lack of review last chapter left me uninspired to write more. Anyway, this chapter only has the talk with the Berrymen and with Judy. If I tried to put the Glee Club reaction, I probably wouldn't update this today. Oh, also, of course there is smut in here ;P.**

* * *

**How To Get The Girl of Your Dreams Without Even Trying**

_I could be more afraid of it. But her dads already caught us twice and didn't kick me out…Yet. I'm more afraid of my mother's reaction. That could get me kicked out again. But our relationship has grown since I came back to her. Thankfully she'll understand. Otherwise I'll just move in with Rachel. Oh, boy, I'm so whipped…_

Chapter 4 – Wake up, don't you know that it's time to come out?

The Berrymen were eating their breakfast on Sunday morning, the only morning Rachel didn't make a daily routine and didn't wake up so earlier. Hiram was reading the newspaper when he heard a thump from upstairs.

"Do you think they woke up?" Leroy asked and they heard another thump. The shorter man put his newspaper down.

"I'm going to check on them. See if they're okay." He went upstairs and opened the door. The bed was empty, the blanket was pulled from the other side of the bed and there were two shirts tossed on the floor. "Girls, are you o-"

"Shit!" Another thump.

"Ow! My head!"

"Daddy?" Rachel's head appeared on the other side of the bed, messy hair and apparently no shirt, because she pulled the blanked to cover her chest "I-I can explain I- we- uh- I-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, enough is enough. This is the third time I catch you two doing adult stuff and I can't take this anymore! I don't even know what is going on between you two, because the teenagers these days do things that back at my time was not considered appropriate. Now, get dressed and come downstairs to have breakfast with your family." The brunette nodded "You too, Ms. Fabray." Quinn appeared blushing and nodded as well. The man closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

"Are they okay?" his husband asked.

"They're fine; the thumps were probably when they fell off bed after taking each other's clothes off…" Hiram replied and sat back on the table, sipping on his coffee.

"This is the second time you catch-"

"Third" the taller man interrupted

"What?" Leroy asked "No, second, yesterday and today."

"No, this is the third time I catch them." He said

"When was the third?"

"The first time I caught them was when we came back to pick my case. They were making out on the breakfast bar." The short man widened his eyes

"And why didn't you tell me? Our daughter is cheating on her fiancé with his ex girlfriend, her newest best friend who also cheated on him when they were dating! I know we didn't agree with the wedding or really like Finn, but the Berry family has principles!" Hiram sipped his coffee again "How can you be so calm about it?" Leroy was freaking out.

"Didn't you see them yesterday? They love each other. Rachel is worried about hurting Finn's feelings, that's why she hasn't told him yet." The other men rolled his eyes.

Whilst, in the bedroom, the girls were still sitting on the floor, scared of what would come next.

"That's why I didn't want us to have sex last night. Thank God they didn't see the strap-on in the bathroom." Quinn said, getting up and putting on her shirt and shorts. "And thank God my panties were still on…" Rachel laughed nervously and did the same the blonde did.

"Yeah, if he'd gotten here five, maybe two minutes later, I'd be dead… And you'd too…" the brunette sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Quinn to sit on her lap. She brushed the blonde hair out of her girlfriend's face and tapped her nose. "You're frightened. Why?" Quinn sighed

"My girlfriend's parents caught us making out and they still think she's engaged to another guy who by the way is my ex boyfriend." Rachel nodded and gave her a chaste kiss. "And my head hurts because my girlfriend panicked when her father appeared and pushed me away from her mouth and I hit the floor really hard." Quinn pouted and rubbed the back of her head.

"Aaww baby!" Rachel wrapped her in a tender kiss. "I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you?" the blonde arched her eyebrow

"I'm not having sex with you until I'm sure no one will catch us." The brunette rolled her eyes "Come on, we need to talk to your dads and I'm hungry." Rachel arched her eyebrow

"Well… I happen to be your favorite food… They wouldn't care if we get downstairs a little late, I'll make sure I don't scream…" she straddled on top of Quinn and lay the blonde on the mattress with another kiss.

"Rach- Rachel, no! Seriously, you're addicted! I love you, but every time we start something, your dad catch us and this might not end up well for neither of us. Now, let's go downstairs." Quinn got out of bed holding Rachel. The brunette had her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and wouldn't let go. Quinn kissed her girlfriend's lips and put her back on the ground.

They went to the kitchen and sat with Rachel's dads. Quinn in front of Hiram and Rachel in front of Leroy.

"Good morning girls." The men said.

"Good morning" the girls replied unison.

"First of all, Rachel, explain what is going on between you two." Hiram asked

"Daddy, Dad, don't worry, I broke up with Finn yesterday and Quinn is my girlfriend now. I know it might sound a little fast but we're in love and we're spending summer together in New York. Also, Daddy, sorry for catching us doing "adult stuff" three times. I promise next time we'll lock the door." She finished and Hiram rolled his eyes

"Very good. But you're still grounded for cheating on Finn. And don't even think of locking the door. There'll be the same rules you had with Finn. Open doors, not showing so much affection when we're around and definitely no sex when your dad and I are home. Understand? This is for both of you." The girls nodded

"In my defense, Finn was cheating on me first, with Harmony, that girl from the Unitards. Also, don't blame Quinn, she's a good person, she was really worried about having sex with me yesterday and this morning because of the chance of you two catching us." The men widened their eyes

"Finn cheated on you? That mother-"

"Dad! We aren't together anymore! Yes, I am a little bit upset with him but it's better for my conscience. But Finn is past now. We came downstairs to talk about my relationship with Quinn, not with Finn. Do you have any questions about it?" Leroy took a deep breath.

"Quinn, when was the first time you had feelings for another girl?"

"About a year ago. When Rachel broke her nose, we spent some more time together, because of the surgery and after we sang the duet I realized I had feelings for her. But I ignored and denied those feelings because I thought it was just a phase and I was still pretty much obsessed with being the Prom Queen and being the most popular girl in school."

"So you're saying the first time you had feelings for a girl was for Rachel?" Quinn nodded "Have you ever been with a girl who wasn't her?" the blonde shook her head "How long do you intend to keep with this relationship?" Quinn looked at Rachel, who was worried

"As long as Rachel wants it to be. I love your daughter and I'm not willing to give up on our relationship." The men nodded slowly

"And do you respect her space and needs?" Hiram asked

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled "I like you, Quinn. You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm just really grumpy in the morning. And I'm sure Leroy likes you too, right Lee?" the shorter man smiled

"Yes, if you make my daughter happy, you make us happy. Just reminding you, the pillars of the Berry family are: Honesty, respect and dance, and I'm pretty sure you have all of them. So, I support your relationship."

"And I do too. As long as you two be careful next time you're intending to "go all the way" so I won't catch you." The man joked

"Thank you Mr. Berry, thank you Mr. Berry. It's good to be a part of this family."

O-O

After breakfast the girls decided to go to the Fabray household to talk to Quinn's mother.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the blonde nodded and rand the doorbell. They took a deep breath when they heard steps approaching.

"Quinnie! You're back! Oh, and hi… Rachel, right?" Judy opened the door and greeted them.

"Hi mom, we need to talk to you." The older woman frowned and smiled

"Is there something wrong? Come on in, girls, I was just making some coffee, you want some?" the girls entered and sat on the couch. Judy went to the kitchen and came back with coffee for them.

"Thank you, Ms. Fabray." Rachel said, smiling brightly and the woman sat on the armchair in front of them.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Quinn took a deep breath.

"Mom, I know we don't have the perfect relationship ever but you're still my mom and I love you. But what I'm about to say might be against your beliefs and I respect you if you don't accept it right away… Anyway, the thing is," she hold Rachel's hand "mom, I'm gay. Rachel is my girlfriend and I'm sorry, but it's just who I am."

"I- I- this… Are- are you sure?" Judy asked

Quinn nodded "Yes, I'm sure. I love her, mom." The woman smiled, for the blonde's relief

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to it, but if she makes you happy and you want to be with her, then there's nothing I can do. As long as you're happy, then I'm okay with this. I almost lost you because of a stupid decision that involved my beliefs and I'm not doing this again." Quinn smiled and didn't notice the tear running through her cheek.

"Thank you mom. So much!" she pulled her mother into a hug.

"You don't need to thank me, Quinnie. Now, Rachel, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Hopefully get married to her legally in every state." The brunette smiled to the women.

"Then okay. I approve your relationship. But, Rachel, weren't you engaged to Finn?"

"I was, I realized what I have with your daughter is way much better than what I had with him. I thought I loved him, but after Quinn appeared and opened my eyes, I knew I didn't." Judy nodded

"And what are your plans for the future?"

"Well, I want, and will be spending summer with Quinn in New York, and then, when college starts, we'll see each other on the weekends. I'm truly happy with your daughter." The woman smiled

O-O

After finishing talking with Quinn's mom, the girls went back to Rachel's place only to find out they were home alone. They didn't think twice before running to the brunette's bedroom to finish what they started this morning. Quinn took of her shirt while Rachel closed the door and pinned her on bed with a passionate deep kiss. The blonde found the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and took it off, unhooking the clasp of her bra. They changed position and Quinn was on top, tracing kisses along the brunette's stomach and she took off Rachel's skirt and panties. She dove in between the brunette's legs and started sucking her clit. Rachel fisted the blonde's hair and pushed her further. The brunette whimpered when Quinn licked the bundle of nerves and dug two fingers inside. The blonde pumped her fingers in and out with her tongue still attached to Rachel's clit and fastened her movements when felt the brunette's walls tighten on her fingers. Rachel arched her back and came. Quinn lay on her stomach and licked her fingers clean.

"You taste so good…" she said, kissing the brunette's stomach and laying next to her. She took off her own bra and threw it on the floor. Rachel connected their lips together with light kisses and sat on top of the blonde, playing with the button of her jeans. She finally unbuttoned and unzipped Quinn's pants taking it off with her panties and tossing it on the ground. The brunette kissed her girlfriend's lips one more time and her fingers found the pool of wetness between the blonde's legs. Quinn whimpered with the slow pace Rachel was taking.

"Faster" she said but the brunette kept going slow and started kissing her neck "Rach- fuck, faster!" the blonde could feel Rachel's smile and rocked her hips forwards.

"Shh, Quinn. Relax…" Quinn growled and Rachel slid a third finger inside.

"Oh! Fuck, yes! Faster! Please, Rachel! Oh, God!" the brunette kept the same pace.

"Are you begging me?" she whispered on the blonde's ear and lightly bit her pulse spot.

"Yes! Fuck! Oh, my God! Rachel! Please!"Rachel's thumb started massaging Quinn's clit

"I love when you beg me… Say it again!"

"Please, Rachel! Faster! Please!" the blonde cried out

"I can't hear you… Scream for me!"

"Please! Rachel! Fuck me faster! Please! I'm begging you!" the brunette finally fastened her movements "Oh fuck!"

"That's what I like to hear… Now, come for me, baby. I wanna see you come in my hand. Scream my name!" Rachel whispered again and went faster.

"Oh! Rachel! Yes! Fuck! Rachel! God! Oh, my! Oh, fuck, Rachel! Yes! Oh fuck! Rachel!" Quinn came, trembling and breathing heavily. The brunette kissed her cheek and lay next to her. "Oh God… You kill me!"

"You love it!"

"Never say I didn't…" Quinn turned her face and lightly kissed Rachel's lips.

"Let's get dressed now." She said tapping the blonde's tummy. "My dads can't catch us again."

O-O

"So, girls, how was your afternoon?" Hiram asked as they sat on the table.

"It was great! We talked to Quinn's mom and she handled it pretty well…"

"Better than I expected, actually." Quinn said and the men nodded.

"Now, Quinn, we don't know much about you and I assume you're going to stick around for a while, so do you mind telling us something?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, sure! Well, summarizing, I was raised by a very strict Christian family and already had my future planned according to them, which was go to a good college, marry a wealthy, good, successful, white Christian man and have kids, teaching them to do the same. I was always trying to impress my dad after my messy childhood, that's why I was so obsessed with being prom Queen and head cheerleader. After a big mistake I got pregnant and kicked out of my house and went to live with my boyfriend. He ended up finding out that he wasn't the father and I got kicked out again, so I went to live with the father of the baby. Thankfully, Mercedes asked me to move in with her and I did until the baby was born, which was when my mom found out my father was cheating on her, so she dumped him and I came back to her home. As you know, I gave the baby to adoption and the mother was Shelby, Rachel's biological mother. The year after my pregnancy was really turbulent, I think I was going through some kind of post partum depression and I was still pretty much obsessed with popularity and being the prom Queen. I dated Sam, but it didn't last because I cheated on him with Finn, who also broke up with me for being in love with Rachel. After that, he ruined our chances of winning Nationals and I had an emotional breakdown on summer vacation, dying my hair pink and dating creepy old skateboarders. Thankfully Rachel was there to help me and it was when we started being friends. I came back to "normal" but was still really emotionally damaged and I had the insane idea of getting Beth – my daughter – back, since Shelby was in town. Puck kind of helped me at first but he realized it was a mistake and started hooking up with Shelby. He told me about it and I decided to tell the principal, this way I could have my daughter back. Thanks to Rachel, again, I didn't do it and Shelby eventually went away. A while after that, Finn proposed to Rachel and she came to me to ask for an opinion. I obviously said it was a mistake, first, because it really was a mistake to get married that young and secondly because of my feelings for her. But you know your daughter; she didn't listen to me and said yes to Finn. The wedding day came and I still wasn't accepting it, but since I cared about Rachel, I let it go. She was happy with Finn, so there was nothing I could do. And then was the accident…-"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rachel interrupted her.

"Baby, don't worry, I'm fine now, remember? Anyway, the accident happened and I was temporarily in a wheelchair. It delayed a bit the wedding, but I couldn't take it anymore, so then I finally told Rachel how I felt…" she grabbed the brunette's hands and sighed "And now, here I am! Rachel pretty much is my hero; you guys raised her pretty well. And thank you for listening to me. I don't usually open up so much, there's a lot of drama that I want to forget about. And I know I hurt your daughter in the past, but I promise I changed and I'll make it up for you." When Quinn finished, the men had tears in their eyes.

"Wow, Quinn, it's an honor to have you in the family. And thank _you_ for opening up with us. It must have been hard for you, though. And I'll let you know, you can count on us whenever you need." Hiram said, whipping away his tears.

"Exactly, it's good to know we have someone that strong to take care of our baby girl. I don't know how you'll take that much drama from her." Rachel scowled and the other three laughed.

"So, you said you couldn't take seeing Rachel and Finn anymore, does that mean you were actually "letting Rachel go" and settling with a friendship before?" Leroy asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of… I wanted to be that friend who was there when Finn broke her heart… I mean, not to take advantage, but she'd need there with her, so she'd eventually find out…" the shorter man frowned

"What do you mean when Finn broke her heart? Did you know something?"

"No! I just know Finn, I know he's a jerk and I know he'd eventually let Rachel down. But I didn't know he was cheating on her…" Leroy nodded slowly.

"Wow, you truly are the best person Rachel has ever brought to dinner!" Hiram said and Quinn blushed. "No, I'm serious! Sure, Finn was nice and stuff, but he was too nervous and truth be told, he was kind of a push over…" they all laughed.

"It's true, we were always trying to make a conversation with him, but it was like he didn't speak English… The poor boy was rambling and Rachel basically answered all the questions we had about him." Leroy added.

"Okay, guys! Let's stop talking about him." Rachel finally spoke "I know he wasn't so… Charismatic but let him alone."

"Yeah, okay, you're right. So…I think dinner is over, you girls can go do whatever, and your dad and I are going to do the dishes. But remember you have school tomorrow, okay?" Hiram said getting up.

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Berry. Rachel and I can do the dishes and you two can rest. It seems like it was a long trip. Plus, I don't mind doing a little house work." Quinn said, getting up as well.

"Don't be a fool, Quinn. You're our guest, and guests don't do house work." Leroy stated.

"Dad, daddy, go to bed. Quinn and I got this."

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

"Are you sure?" the girls nodded. "Fine. And Quinn, please, call us Hiram and Leroy!" the taller man said before leaving. "Goodnight, girls!"

"Goodnight, dad!"

"Goodnight, Hiram!" the man winked to the blonde and left the room.

"Okay, I 'm going to bed too. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight Leroy."

When both men went upstairs Rachel pulled Quinn into a deep kiss. "I love you." She said between more kisses. The brunette pinned her girlfriend against the wall and deepened the kiss even more.

"Rach, I actually meant to do the dishes. Plus, you know I won't spend the night here today. We have school tomorrow. But I promise I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. We can go together." Rachel pouted and the blonde pecked her lips one last time before pulling apart to do the dishes. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long on it, but I realized I won't be able to post daily anymore. Please, review it more! Sometimes I get really lost and I really need your opinions on this. Also, any request on what you want to see next chapter? How do you think the Glee Club will react? Please please please review!**

**XOXO .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for delaying so much my updates. I never have time on friday and I got like, really sick on saturday and spent the whole weekend and monday on bed. I fastened things up yesterday but there was nothing publishable and I would have updated earlier today, but I have a test tomorrow so I really couldn't. I'll try to update faster the next chapter. Also, thank you so much for the reviews/alerts! Enjoy!**

* * *

**How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

If you asked me how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I'll go out and I'll sit down, at a table was set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm not over you. Not over you. _Wait, who turned the radio on?_

Chapter 5 – And the winner is…

On Monday morning, when Quinn arrived at the Berry house, Rachel was already sitting on the bench porch. The brunette ran to the car as soon as she saw her girlfriend.

"Good morning, beautiful." She said, kissing the blonde.

"Good morning! I missed you last night…" Quinn replied between kisses. The kisses deepened and Rachel moved from her seat to get more of her girlfriend. She cupped the blonde's cheek with one hand and the other was wandering through the car trying to find balance. Accidentally, the brunette pressed the car's honk and the girls jumped with shock. Rachel sat back on her place and they started laughing. After the girls regained their breath, Quinn looked into the chocolate brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel replied and reclined from her seat again, but was stopped by the blonde's hands.

"Baby, we gotta go to class right now. Otherwise we'll lose first period." The brunette pouted. "Plus, I don't think it's a good idea to have sex in front of your dads' house…"

"Okay, fine! But our first class is Spanish and Mr. Shue wouldn't care if we said we were working for something for the Glee Club…" Quinn started the car.

"All of this effort for just an hour of sex? We'll get caught anyway."

"Just an hour of sex? What happened to you? Wait! Are you on your period?" the blonde laughed.

"No, silly! Okay, if you care so much about morning sex, then let's do it. But if we get caught it's all your fault." The brunette smiled. "So… Where is this super secret place?" Rachel tapped the blonde's thigh.

"Never said it was super secret…" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"So you want to get caught!" she joked. "Are you telling me the place or you expect me to read your mind? I'm the driver, remember?"

"Alright, you pass through McKinley and go right. You'll find a street with lots of trees around. Park there." Rachel finished and turned the radio on. The Wanted was playing but for the first time she ever turned the radio, it wasn't Glad You Came that was playing. "Which song is this?"

"Uh, I think it's Chasing The Sun…" the blonde frowned.

"Oh, I've watched the clip. It's weird, just a bunch of vampires at parties and stuff…"

"Yeah, they kind of did like McFly in the Above the Noise album…" the brunette arched her eyebrow.

"Explain it to me."

"Well, they did a short called Nowhere Left to Run that it's also the name of one of their songs. In the movie, their drummer becomes a vampire and starts to sleep with all the women and turning them into vampires too. It's weird." Quinn explained.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"Simple: I use the computer and read magazines." She answered sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm going to change this song. Uh, this one sounds nice, what do you know about it?" Rachel asked when she changed to something smoother.

"This is Jon McLaughlin's Summer is Over. The lyric is sad but I think it's pretty." Rachel laughed. "What?"

"You're very deep, you know?" Quinn slapped the brunette's thigh. "Ow! That's it! Sex is cancelled!" she stated.

"Baby!" the blonde pouted. "We're already here! I'm not turning around." Rachel smiled maliciously, taking off her seat belt and reclining her seat. Quinn smiled too and took off her seat belt, leaning to sit on top of the brunette. Their faces were inches apart and Rachel placed her hands behind the blonde's neck, pulling her closer in a deep kiss. Quinn's hands straddled through the brunette's sides and then found her panties, taking it off with a quick movement. Her long and slender fingers slowly caressed her folds and Rachel moaned in pleasure, moving her hands to the blonde's panties without breaking the kiss.

Rachel gently took off Quinn's panties and stroked her clit with her thumb, while her middle and ring finger made their way on her entrance. Quinn gasped for air when the brunette hit the spot and did the same to her. She moved the kisses to Rachel's neck, sucking and biting her pulse spot a bit too hard, to left a mark. She curled her fingers inside the brunette, who quickened her pace with the blonde in response.

"You like that, don't you?" Quinn asked between breaths.

"Oh- oh yeah! Quinn!" Rachel tried to copy Quinn's movements and the blonde whimpered and moaned loudly.

"Oh my God! Right there, Rach! I'm so- oh- so close! Yes, Rachel!" Quinn screamed and both girls came at the same time panting and gasping.

"Totally worth missing class, uh?" Rachel asked, after she regained her breath, kissing the top of the blonde's head and slowly stroking her hair.

"Totally worth it." Quinn answered sitting up to look into the brunette's eyes, leaning down for a light kiss before sitting back on the driver's seat to look up for her panties.

Rachel adjusted her seat and picked the two panties from the floor. One was pink and the other blue. She handed both to her girlfriend, who frowned.

"Do you think _I_ know which one is mine?" Rachel frowned too while inspecting the underwear. They were both basically the same size and style, so she picked the pink one and put it on. Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"What? They're basically the same! Plus," she looked under her shirt "Yep, it's mine. It matches my bra. You can check yours too." Quinn smirked.

"I'm _not_ wearing a bra." Rachel's eyes widened.

"For real?" the blonde laughed.

"No! Of course I'm wearing a bra, Rachel!" the brunette scowled.

"I doubt it! You'll have to prove it to me." She said grinning. Quinn showed the strap of her bra.

"See? I _am_ wearing a bra. And look, it's blue!" the blonde said sarcastically and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever." The brunette picked her phone. "Five minutes until first period ends. We should go." They sat in place and buckled up. Quinn positioned the rearview mirror to fix her hair.

"Oh, gosh! This is just obvious sex hair…" Rachel laughed. "What? You have it too." The brunette frowned. "It's sexy." Quinn winked.

O-O

They went to school and only met on lunch time, for a five minutes make out session on the janitor's closet before the bell rang. They didn't meet until Glee Club and because of the lack of contact through the classes they allowed themselves to be five minutes late for it, meeting on the lab.

"Oh, God! I missed you!" Rachel said between kisses.

"Me too! I'm glad we're finally telling the Glee Club about us and then tomorrow we can kiss in public." Quinn replied, moving her mouth to the brunette's neck. She found the pulse spot and bit it roughly causing Rachel to whimper.

"You're going to leave a mark." Rachel told her but she kept her movements.

"I've already left a few." Quinn said, jokingly.

"A few? Okay, okay. Under the shirt, right?" the brunette asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Rachel frowned.

"Wait." She stopped the blonde and picked a small mirror from her purse. "Oh, dear God! Quinn! My neck! I can't even hide this one! Puck and Santana will notice and comment in the minute I step into their views." Rachel said, rubbing her hand on the reddish mark. Quinn smirked and brushed the loose strands of hair out of the brunette's face tucking it behind her ear.

"You look so stunning when you're angry…" Rachel blushed and Quinn leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. "Come on, we have to go to Glee Club." She offered the brunette a hand and led her to the choir room.

When they go there, all the eyes were on them. For either being late or holding hands. Maybe both.

"Oh my God, Rachel has a hickey on her neck!" Kurt said and Rachel turned to Quinn to give her the _I told you so_ look.

"Well done! My girl Q finally got the balls to get Berry!" Santana let out and part of the members had wide eyes. The other part was still processing the information. And also, there was Finn, with a poker face.

"Okay, my fellow Glee Clubbers, we, well, _had_ an announcement to make but since it just seems pretty obvious, we're going to sit down and let Mr. Shuester continue." Rachel said and took a sit, followed by Quinn.

"No, girls, I'll let you explain it better." The teacher said and Quinn got up but motioned for Rachel to stay in her place.

"Right, this is weirder than I thought but let me make this quick. Once upon a time there was me. I fell in love with Rachel but she was with Finn. Long story short, I got her and they broke up." Quinn said and waited for the reactions.

"Hot!" Puck said.

"Finally!" From Mike and Mercedes.

"Mazel tov!" Sugar said.

"Congratulations on the new couple!" Sam shot out as Quinn sat back on her chair, earning a kiss on the cheek from Rachel.

"But Q, if you play for our team for so long, you should've told us. You could've participated on mine and San's sexytimes." Brittany seemed confused.

"Britt, I appreciate your concern, but no, thanks." The blonde replied.

"Okay! Quinn, Rachel, good for you two, now guys, Nationals is this weekend!" Everybody cheered.

Sue appeared on the door. "Q! I heard you finally came out!" the woman said as she entered the room. "Congratulations! What took you so long?" Quinn frowned and smiled slightly.

"I- uh- Finn."

"Oh, I see. The little jew wouldn't let go of T-Rex, would she?"

"Okay, that's it! I'm out of here!" Finn said getting up.

"No! Finn, wait!"

"Why? We're going to spend the whole afternoon talking about how my ex girlfriend and my ex fiancée got together. No one even asked how I was! She broke up with me, remember?"

"But bro! You were cheating on Rachel with that chick from the other choir group! You were literally sleeping with the enemy!" Puck confessed.

"You were what? Finn! How could you do this to Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"She cheated on me first!"

"Yeah, but they're in love! I'm pretty sure you didn't love that girl." Santana replied.

"Fuck all of you!" Finn screamed and stormed out of the room. Kicking a chair on his way to the door.

"Is anyone going after him?" Rory asked.

"No, he'll come back eventually." Puck answered.

"Will, put some moral on your class! Kiddos, pay attention here! Nationals! This weekend! Rehearse until you can't stand! Got it?" Sue said and the students nodded.

"Alright, guys, from the top!" Will shouted.

O-O

On Tuesday Finn didn't appear on Glee, so Mr. Shue decided to talk to him.

"Guys, I called Finn, he's still pretty much upset with some of you but I convinced him to come." The man said. "While we wait, we have to organize the bedrooms. I was able to book 5 bedrooms. Two for the boys, tow for the girls and one for me, Sue and Emma. I put Tina, Mercedes and Sugar in one room, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany in other, Finn, Puck, Artie and Kurt in another and Blaine, Joe and Rory in another one. Any problems?" Kurt raised his hand. "Yes, Kurt."

"Mr. Shue, how come can Rachel and Quinn _and_ Santana and Brittany be in the same room and I can't be in the same room as Blaine?" the boy asked.

"Simple, dude. Four Lesbos in a room together is hot. Two straight dudes and two gays in a room is creepy." Puck said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, where are Quinn and Rachel?"

X-X

"Are we late for Glee Club again?" Rachel asked as she felt her phone buzz. She shrugged and cupped the blonde's face, giving her a passionate kiss. They had skipped the last class and went to the same place as the previous day. Quinn roughly grabbed her ass and moaned.

"I think we are, but I don't care." She said between kisses. Her phone started ringing. "Crap. Is Santana, I'll just ignore it."

"No! Answer it, they're probably worried." The blonde frowned.

"Okay… What, Santana? ...Yes… Okay… Yeah, we are, deal with it… What? No! Okay, I'm hanging up. We'll be there in a few minutes." Quinn turned off the phone. "We're late for Glee Club. And they already know we were making out." Rachel growled.

X-X

"We're here!" Rachel announced as they arrived the choir room.

"No wonder she has a new hickey." The brunette's eyes widened.

"Quinn!" the blonde grinned and sat down, pulling Rachel on her lap.

"Q, you're getting more macks on than my Britts and I! Don't even try to do this on our hotel room, got it?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"And who's going to stop me?" she challenged, turning Rachel to face her and giving her girlfriend a deep and lingering kiss. Everybody widened their eyes and Santana made a disgusted face. "But don't worry Santana. I think I won't be able to do… stuff this weekend." Rachel frowned.

"Why not?" the brunette asked in shock.

"Baby, think about it." Quinn said calmly and realization hit Rachel.

"Oh… That… I hope it coincides with mine, because at least we won't suffer so much…" All the guys in the room didn't understand the conversation.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Artie whispered to Sam.

"No idea, dude. I rather not know…" he replied.

"Alright, everyone, let's rehearse!"

O-O

On Wednesday, the practice was at the auditorium and for the first time, Quinn and Rachel weren't late. They were actually early on purpose, to make out in the dressing room. There was a couch in there and Rachel was laying on it, with Quinn on top of her.

Rachel moaned when the blonde's hand started wandering under her shirt and grabbed one of her boobs. The brunette's hands were squeezing her girlfriend's ass and pulling her closer. Quinn moved her kisses to Rachel's neck.

"Don't leave a mark, Quinn." The blonde smiled. "If you do, you won't get any tonight." Quinn growled.

"Fine, I won't!" she stated, nuzzling on her girlfriend's neck and placing light kisses through her neck, jaw line, cheeks, until finally her lips again. Their lips parted and tongues met, making the kiss passionate again.

"Quinn is the top? I thought Berry was, because she's tiny and stuff." The girls jumped in surprise when they heard the Latina's voice. They turned to see that Santana and Brittany were there.

"Rehearse is going to start girls. And Q, can you please take your hand off Rachel's boob?" Quinn blushed.

"Whatever. Mr. Shue is waiting." Santana and Brittany left, followed by Quinn and Rachel.

"Were they making out again?" Puck asked and received a nod from the Latina. "Nice."

From the corner of her eye, Quinn noticed Finn was a little bit annoyed, but decided to let it go.

"Okay, guys, from the top!"

O-O

Thursday was the last day they had to rehearsal at school, since they were traveling on Friday. Quinn and Rachel arrived on time this day. Not earlier nor later, which earned a few comments from Santana.

"What is it, Q? Got your period earlier than expected?" the Latina joked.

"Shut up, Santana."

"I'll take this as a yes." Quinn scowled.

"It's a no." She stated.

"Alright, if you say so…" the blonde rolled her eyes and turned to find her girlfriend. Rachel was stretching for their dance number and Quinn couldn't stop staring at her ass. When she stopped, the blonde ran to meet her in a hug from behind, nuzzling in her neck.

"Hi, babe." Rachel turned in her arms and gave her light kisses.

"Hey…" Quinn slid her hands down until they stopped at the brunette's ass.

"Quinn!" She said playfully as the blonde squeezed her butt. The blonde leaned down a bit and deepened the kiss.

"Okay, can we start now, guys?"

O-O

They only got in Chicago late at night, but the Glee Clubbers went out to a night club. On Saturday, thanks to Rachel, none of them was with a hangover so they rehearsed more and at night, won the National championship. They all went out to celebrate, including the adults, but after an hour, Quinn and Rachel came back to the hotel room for their own celebration.

Before the door even opened, Quinn was already pinning Rachel against it, with a kiss. They finally opened it and rushed to bed, to get rid of those dresses.

"Wait, should we put a sock on the door?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled, kissing the tip of her nose and getting up to hang a "do not disturb" card on the door.

X-X

"Do you think they had already fallen asleep?" Santana asked as she and Brittany made their way to the room.

"No, they are probably doing it right now. See? Do not disturb." The blonde answered.

"No, Q would have put a sock on the door if they-"

"_Oh! Yes, Quinn! Right there! Yes!"_ Santana widened her eyes.

"_Oh my, Rach! Yes, I'm so close! Oh, Rachel!"_

"So… Looks like don't have a room to stay. Let's go to Mercedes' room. I'll text Q to let us know when their done."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this was the last chapter of this timeline, next chapter will be the girls moving to New York, so there won't be much of the other Glee Clubbers, but tell me which one you'd like to see in the future and as always, review it!  
**

**XOXO .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It's good to know you're all enjoying! This chapter is more fluffy than anything. Sorry for the delay though, I was busy with the Faberry Week on tumblr, but here it is! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the next one, but there'll be a few time jumps to finally get to established faberry. That's all! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_Every time I close my eyes I see her face. My life is complete now that I have her, nothing feels wrong and the world is brighter. Everyday with her is not enough and I'll have to live beyond life because my love won't let me die. I just hope she feels the same about me, otherwise my whole life will be pointless._

Chapter 6 – The city where dreams are made

"Rach…" Quinn whispered, kissing the unmoving brunette's cheek. "Rachel…" she kissed again. "Rach, honey, come on, we're graduating today." Rachel growled.

"What time is it?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"7:30. We have to be there at 9. Come on, I know you take too long getting ready…" The blonde replied, nudging her girlfriend's ribs.

"It's too early! Give me half an hour!" She pouted and turned to the other side of bed.

"Baby, we're going to be late if you don't get up now, come on." Quinn said, brushing the hair out of Rachel's face.

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes then!" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, Rachel, it's time to wake up." Rachel grunted.

"I loathe you." She said in a low voice, finally opening her eyes and facing the blonde.

"Honey, you love me. L-O-V-E, got it?" Quinn joked.

"God, you're unbelievable!"

"You see what I did? I said the name of a song and now you're frustrated because you want me to sing to you, right?" the blonde asked and Rachel nodded shyly. Quinn smiled widely. _"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it, love was made for me and you."_ She finished and pecked the brunette's lips.

"Okay, fine, I love you! I mean, who couldn't love you? You're like, the most adorable little thing in the world and you just sang to me." The brunette said beaming.

"I'm not the _most_ adorable little thing in the world. I'm not even little, but yeah, sure, I can be adorable. But the most adorable little thing in the world is you and you can't even argue with me because I'm taller than you. Be sure to enjoy your adorableness while it lasts because in a few years from now you won't be the _most_ adorable anymore." Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure when we have babies they'll definitely be more adorable than you are, especially if they're yours." Quinn tapped Rachel's nose while talking and rested on her elbow next to her girlfriend.

"You've been thinking about the future?" the brunette asked, her eyes were sparkling.

Quinn nodded "Yeah, after I graduate I go back to New York, get a job there and we live together. If by the time I do this, gay marriage is already legal, we get married there. Otherwise we go to somewhere where it's legal, like Connecticut or something… Then we have kids… I mean, if you want to, obviously."

Rachel beamed "Of course I want to. Having a family with you is what I most want. I'm glad you feel the same." The brunette wrapped her arms behind Quinn's neck and gave her a deep kiss.

The blonde moved to the top of Rachel, who wrapped her legs around her girlfriend. Quinn hold her waist and lifted her out of bed. The brunette was kneeling on bed and Quinn was standing in front of her. They broke the kiss to take off Rachel's shirt and then continued, with her legs around the blonde again. Quinn walked to the wall and pinned Rachel against it, holding her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

"Girls? You should go get ready now- Oh, my Jesus!" Leroy opened and closed the door in shock quickly. "Rachel, put your shirt on and open the door." The girls subtly broke off and Rachel got dressed and opened the door, flushing red. "What did I tell you about sex while me and your father are home, young lady?" the brunette looked down.

"Sorry daddy. But just fyi, we didn't intend on having sex right now." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, right. Why is this always your excuse?" the man asked folding his arms against his chest.

"But it's true! Well, most of times, but-"

"Leroy, we're sorry. We'll try to contain ourselves, and hey, tomorrow Rachel and I are heading to New York, so this is probably the last time you'll catch us. At least for a long time." Quinn cut her off.

"So, you're saying your intentions were to have sex with my daughter." Leroy stated.

"No, for a matter of fact, my intentions were only to get her out of bed so we wouldn't be late. I'm sorry you had to see what you saw… Again." The blonde said sincerely and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Quinn!" She whined.

"So those were _your_ intentions." He said, looking to his daughter.

Rachel looked down. "Sorry daddy…"

"Just one other question: Have you two ever broken the rule?" Leroy asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Quinn!"

"What? I have to be honest with my hopefully future father-in-law if I don't get killed here. I'm surprised he even asked, you're not exactly quiet…" Rachel slapped Quinn's arm. "Ow! What the…"

"Okay, girls. Go get ready. I'll think about not telling your dad about it, got it young lady? And Quinn, thank you for your honesty. Hopefully you'll bring her feet to the ground." He winked to the blonde and left closing the door.

"Unbelievable! I think parents have some kind of radar for these things. And seriously, what the hell? Seducing me to get _out_ of bed?" Rachel threw her hand in the air in frustration and Quinn just beamed and cupped her girlfriend's cheeks giving her a chaste kiss and looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you." The brunette got in her tip toes and gave Quinn a deep kiss, panting and resting their foreheads together when it was over.

"How do you do this? I can't stay mad at you! I think it's your eyes! They're- they're so deep and beautiful and hazel and…" Rachel trailed off and kissed her girlfriend again, throwing her arms behind her neck.

"Seriously love, let's get dressed, it's 8:15am already." Quinn said when the kiss stopped, nuzzling the brunette's neck and holding her by her waist. "We could've been ready already if your dad-"

"Don't blame daddy!" She interrupted.

"I wasn't going to, he's a nice man. I was going to say if your dad didn't catch you topless, the whole lecture about sex would be shorter because it'd just seem like usual make out. But no! You had to be topless, because you know, you're Rachel Barbra Berry: Sex addict." The blonde said sarcastically.

"That's it, you're not getting any tonight." Rachel stated, trying to get away from her girlfriend.

"I don't know about you, but I'll be getting plenty of sex tonight."

"How?"

"As I said, I'm taller than you, which means I'm stronger." Quinn said, pulling the brunette closer.

"So you're going to rape me?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to do this…" Quickly she lifted Rachel from the ground and pinned her in bed. Quinn started tickling her girlfriend, who fought to get out from under her.

"No! Quinn! No! Not tickling! You know I hate it! No, Quinn! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Rachel screamed.

X-X

From downstairs, the men could hear Rachel's screams. They were waiting for the girls on the couch.

"So, what were they doing upstairs?" Hiram asked when his husband came back.

"They were about to _do it_ when I opened the door. I mean, according to Quinn they weren't going to but it seemed like it was our daughter's plan because of the lack of amusement in her face when Quinn assured it was only a plan to get her _out_ of bed…" Leroy explained and took a sit on the couch.

"Wait, Quinn seduced Rachel to get her _out_ of bed? Not _to_ bed?" The short man nodded. "These girls are really unpredictable. Too bad they're leaving…" Hiram looked down.

"Okay, dads, are you done talking about our sex life? Good! We're ready." Rachel appeared on the stairs next to Quinn. They were wearing the red graduation suit and looked simply amazing.

"Wow! Girls! You look so… I need to take a picture of you. Stay right there." Leroy exclaimed, jumping out of the couch to get his camera. "Okay! We're good to go! Quinn, does your mom need a ride?"

"Don't worry, she'll meet us there."

"Alright then. Let's go!" The men walked out of the door and Quinn pulled Rachel in a last kiss before going. She lifted the brunette out of the ground and spin her a few times before placing her back. The blonde heard a click and turned to see Leroy snapping pictures of the couple with his camera. "Perfect." She smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips one last time.

O-O

After graduation the four went out to dinner with Judy in the same vegan bistro Rachel and Quinn had gone on their first date. The parents were extra excited, squealing and beaming widely.

"So, girls, have you decided how are you getting to New York yet? I could give you a ride. I don't care if it's a 10 hour ride, if you need me, I'll ride." Hiram asked barely screaming.

"Dad, don't worry, Quinn bought us a metro pass for today and for when we're in college – from New York to New Heaven and from New Heaven to New York. Plus, you can't drive for 10 hours. It'd be exhausting." Rachel replied.

"A metro pass? Like those that never expire?" Leroy asked curiously.

"No, actually, I have to renew them every year but it's not a big deal…" Quinn answered the man sipping on her drink.

"Isn't that quite expensive?" Judy asked looking to her daughter who shrugged.

"It's nothing I can't afford. It was about two hundred dollars. I mean, one hundred each…" Rachel's eyes widened.

"What? No, I'm sorry baby, but I'm going to pay you back." The brunette stated looking seriously to her girlfriend.

"Rach, don't worry about it! It was my graduation present for you. It's a gift."

"Alright, but how about _your_ gift?"

"Well, you can figure it out later." Quinn winked.

"Oohh… kay girls… So… What do you have planned for the summer?" Leroy asked breaking the awkward moment.

"We haven't figured out yet… Just, you know, hang around the city, maybe go somewhere else and other things as well…" Rachel answered her father, taking a bite of her food.

"Other… things?" Quinn muttered arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know… See Broadway musicals and stuff…" The brunette noticed what she'd said before and nodded.

"Nice recovering." The blonde whispered jokingly.

"I want to raise a toast for these two girls. I never thought I'd have a second daughter, especially one like Rachel. It's an honor to have you as Quinn's girlfriend." Judy said raising her glass.

"Me too. If Quinn hadn't come around, my daughter would probably be with that Finn guy and would be heart broken or married. Thanks to Quinn, Rachel has now her feet on the ground a little more." Hiram added.

"To Quinn and Rachel. The future most successful women in New York and the loveliest couple as well." Leroy raised his glass and they cheered.

O-O

A few hours later, the five of them were at the train station saying goodbye to each other. They all had tears in their red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Bye baby girl, I'm going to miss you so much!" Leroy said hugging Rachel.

"Bye daddy. I'm gonna miss you too. I love you." She replied hugging tighter before pulling apart to hug her other father.

"Bye sweetie. I miss you already." Hiram lifted his daughter off the ground.

"Bye dad! I'll miss you. I love you." The man kissed the brunette's head and pulled apart to hug Quinn, who still hadn't let go of her mom.

"Goodbye mom! I'm gonna miss you so much! I love you!" Quinn said and hugged Judy tighter.

"Goodbye Quinnie. Call me when you get there! I love you too!" The older woman replied finally letting go of her daughter.

"Bye Leroy! I'm going to miss you too!" Quinn hugged the short man.

"Goodbye Quinn! I'll miss catching you and my daughter hooking up every room I open!" He chuckled. "I'm going to miss you, girl!" Leroy kissed the blonde's cheek and pulled apart.

"Judy! I'm going to miss my adoptive mom!" Rachel squealed and pulled the woman in a hug.

"I'm going to miss my second daughter too! Take care of Quinn out there, okay?" Rachel nodded and waited for Quinn to say goodbye to Hiram.

"Hiram! I'm going to miss you so much!" He tightened the hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Quinn! Take care of my baby girl, alright?"

"You bet I will." Quinn pulled apart and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "It's time." She whispered to Rachel.

"Yeah, we're going to New York!" The blonde cupped her cheeks and gave Rachel a gentle kiss, before heading to the train and waving goodbye to her parents. After all, she considers Hiram and Leroy as her fathers as well as Rachel does with Judy.

O-O

Since they left Ohio late at night, the girls arrived in New York at about 8am. They spent the whole trip sleeping but Rachel had set up her alarm to 6am so they spent the last couple of hours cuddling.

"We're here." Quinn whispered happily and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"We are." Rachel replied and kissed the blonde further. "I'm so happy we're here!" They hugged and got out of the train to get their baggage. The brunette picked her phone and took a picture of her and Quinn and sent it to her dads and Judy, saying **'We're in New York!'**.

Quinn picked a paper from her purse. "Alright. All we gotta do is take a cab and go to our apartment to start moving the stuff it's already here. The rest of our stuff will get here by Wednesday and whatever else we need we can buy it here. The place has already some furniture that your dads set up so we don't need much, plus, my mom is giving me 500 bucks per month and I know Hiram and Leroy are giving you as well, so I guess if we don't spend everything like crazy, we're good… Let's go? I can see a cab from here." Rachel smiled adoringly to the blonde. "What?"

"I love you." Quinn smiled and hold the brunette by her waist, lifting her from the ground and giving her girlfriend a deep kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her back.

"I love you too." The brunette replied as she reached to ground.

X-X

About an hour later they arrived in the apartment. It was a small place with two bedrooms, a bathroom and an area with the living room and kitchen. The walls were all white and the floor was a dark carpet. There was already a small sofa in the living room facing a wall with a small stand that Rachel figured it'd be a good place to put a TV. As soon as they got one. There was also a small balcony closed by a glass door. The kitchen had a few stands, a stove, a refrigerator and a table with two chairs in it.

There was a note on the refrigerator that said _'To Quinn and Rachel'_ and the brunette hurried to get it. She scanned the page up and down several times until Quinn finally appeared back in the kitchen smiling widely.

"This place is awesome!" She stated and then looked up to her girlfriend's teary eyes. "What is it, baby? Is there something wrong?" Rachel shook her head. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I miss my parents!" The blonde smiled calmly. "They sent us this: _Dear Rachel and Quinn, we hope you liked this place. We know you were the ones who chose it but we decided to do a little surprise for you two. It might not me the perfect place just yet, but it was all we could do in a weekend. It's all cleaned up and there's food in the refrigerator. In this envelope we put some cash for you two to buy the rest of the things, like sheets and towels and whatever you need. Also, as you girls are still eighteen, we know you can't buy drinks but we also know you'd love to celebrate coming to New York so we bought you a bottle of champagne and a six pack of beer. Enjoy it and call us when you receive this letter. XOXO, Dad, Daddy and Mom. (Hiram, Leroy and Judy, in case you two have already forgotten about us!). _They are perfect!"

"Wow! My mom and your dads bought booze for us! They really are perfect!" The brunette lightly punched her girlfriend's arm.

"It's not only about the drinks! Look what they did! They cleaned up, bought food, arranged the furniture…"

"I know, silly! I was just kidding. But we've got booze!" Quinn tickled the brunette. Rachel cupped her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yeah we do…" She pecked the blonde's lips. "But it's not even 10 in the morning," another peck, "so why don't we go buy the things we need and then we can celebrate, huh?" and one last peck that turned into a passionate kiss. Tongues met and it was like their first kiss all over again. Quinn pressed their bodies closer and pulled her girlfriend to the sofa. She fell backwards and started undoing Rachel's shirt. The brunette was doing the same with Quinn's shirt until the blonde stopped. Rachel frowned.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure you want our first time in New York to be in the couch of our new apartment, less than two hours since we've gotten here?" The brunette sighed and sit on the couch. "I want it to be special, so I'm taking you on a date tonight and then we're going to Times Square… I also bought tickets for _Mamma Mia!_" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I mean, to- today? It's not even fair! How can you be the most perfect girlfriend ever and I'm too busy enjoying your presents instead of thinking about mine to you!" Quinn pecked her lips.

"Don't worry about me. Just being with you and making you happy is enough. I love you." The brunette beamed.

"I love you too."

X-X

"Alright, how did you find this place?" Rachel exclaimed as they sat on a table of a vegan restaurant.

"Simple: I talked to Kurt. He told me you and him went here last year and you told him it was the best restaurant ever.

"But… It's completely vegan! How about your bacon?"

"Well, I'll eat some substitute. If I'm going to marry you someday I'll have to get used to it, don't I?" Quinn said as she scanned the menu. "Okay, I'm ready to order. How about you, Rach?" The blonde looked up and her girlfriend was tearing up again.

"I love you so much!" Quinn beamed.

"I love you too, honey."

X-X

"We're here! The show only starts at 10pm, and it's still 9, so we could walk around…" Quinn said as the taxi stopped at Times Square. Rachel was so awed with the lights that didn't even replied her girlfriend. Quinn kissed her to get the brunette out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry, it's just that… Wow! Alright, we could walk around Broadway but first I need a pic of us to show our parents." Rachel grabbed her phone and stopped a distracted couple. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, my name is Rachel Berry, but could you take a picture of me and my girlfriend here?" The man was tall and a little bit older than them and the woman was more or less Quinn's stature.

"Of course! My name is Max and this is my wife, Kate." The exchanged handshakes.

"And this is Quinn, my girlfriend." Rachel said proudly and handed her phone to Max. He took a couple of pictures and gave the phone back to the brunette. "Thank you so much! Do you want me to take one of you two?"

"Well, if it's not going to bother, sure!" Kate smiled and handed her phone to Rachel. She took a few pictures and returned the phone. "It was a pleasure to meet you two. Have a nice evening!" The older couple turned around and left in the crowd.

Quinn pecked her girlfriend's lips, who was sending a message saying **'Best date ever!'** to Judy, Hiram and Leroy.

"Alright, what now?"

X-X

The show was great and Rachel nearly cried when they left. The girls took a cab back to their place.

"So… How about opening the champagne?" The brunette offered as they entered the apartment. Quinn sat on the couch and took off her shoes.

"Wait! Before you open it, come here a bit." The blonde opened her arms and Rachel cuddled up on her. Quinn kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. "I really love you, you know?"

"I know you do. Who else would have done so much for me? This was the best date I've ever been in my life. And the best date I've ever been in New York. It tops Finn's date. He keeps forgetting I'm vegan." The blonde laughed lightly. "And you know I love you too, right?"

"I do. You forgave me for what I did in the past and I still hate myself for doing and saying the stuff I said. I'm so sorry, Rach. I was being stupid. I shouldn't-"

"Shh… Baby, what you did is in the past. We have to live in the present. I love you for who you are now and I don't care about what you did or said to me in the past. I was hurt back then, but now I've moved on and I forgive you. I love you and there's nothing that can change that." Rachel took Quinn's hand and kissed it, then she moved to kiss the blonde's cheek and then her lips.

The kiss deepened and Quinn started undoing her girlfriend's shirt. "Let's go to the bedroom." She said between kisses before wrapping Rachel up and carrying her to bed.

Clothes flew away quickly and the blonde moved the kisses to Rachel's neck. She sucked and nipped it and moved to her collarbone. The brunette was caressing her hair while she made her way to the girl's breasts. She sucked and kissed both of them, lightly biting her hardened nipples.

Quinn traced kisses through Rachel's stomach and then found what she was looking for. The blonde darted her tongue out and started licking and sucking her girlfriend's clit. She slid two fingers inside Rachel and started pumping it in and out.

Rachel pulled her by the shoulders and slid two fingers inside the blonde as well. They found their pace, rocking hips together and curling fingers inside each other.

"F- faster!" The brunette screamed and they settled for a rougher pace. Rachel slid a third finger inside her girlfriend, who whimpered.

"Oh- Rach! I'm so close! Yes! Yes! Rachel! God, right there! Yes, fuck! Rachel!" Quinn added a third finger to Rachel as well and they came at the same time, screaming each other's name.

They cuddled up in bed and fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the reviews/alerts! I'm having a great time writing this fic. But do you prefer fluffy or smutness? I'll do both but I could do like I did in this chapter and focus on only one. Also, would you like to see more of the parents? And how about the Gleeks? I'm sure Santana will arrive soon, since she's going to New York, but if you have any other character you'd like to see, just let me know, it could even be a made up character, like, you could describe them. One last thing, would you like more songs? Which ones it'd be good to do? And if you want me to stay with as much smut, what do you think about threesomes? I'm not saying I'm going to do it, but it could be an idea... That's all! I'm not sure when I'll be updating because I have a test on Tuesday and Wednesday and I'll be gone for the weekend as well, but I get my vacations on next Friday, so I'll be able to write more. That's it. Enough with my chatting xD Please review it!**

**XOXO .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I just had tests the whole week so I didn't have time to write. Thankfully, yesterday I got my vacations and now I can write anytime. I was going to update yesterday but a lot of things got in the way. Don't worry, I'll post chapter 8 tomorrow. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**How to get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_Is there anything better than summer? Yes. Summer in New York City with Rachel Berry. My life is basically heaven. I mean, we're far from heaven if you count what we do together… I just wish this would never end…_

Chapter 7 – Accidents and Misunderstandings

"I've still got no idea how the hell this it happen." Quinn stated as they walked towards the hospital door.

"Honey, you just stepped in a way that compromised your foot. It happens to people." Rachel said, struggling to carry her girlfriend through the waiting room.

"But _how? _I was a cheerleader! I used to jump and flip and do a lot of stuff and I've never injured myself." The blonde explained, completely pissed off with herself.

"Quinn, you're forgetting about your car crash. It happened less than six months ago and you've been walking for less than that. Your spine was quite damaged, so it became easier to injury yourself." Rachel stopped and turned to the attendant. "Hi, this is kind of an emergency. My girlfriend here hurt her foot and we wanted a doctor to see it."

"You'll have to wait a bit, but fill this form and Doctor Parker will exam her." The brunette smiled brightly and took a sit next to her girlfriend, giving the form to her.

"Actually, can you fill it for me?" Quinn asked adoringly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Full name, date of birth, allergies, medical history, civil state… Nothing that I don't know…" The brunette smile proudly and then frowned. "Wait, who's your I.C.E. contact?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

"Uhm, you." Rachel's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, who else's?" Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know, why not your mom?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend AND my roommate, so I thought it was the obvious option, but if you don't want to, just put my mom instead." The brunette leaned over and pecked the other's lips.

"I want to, I was just checking." The blonde arched her eyebrow and Rachel kissed her again, turning back to the paper afterwards.

Rachel handed the form to the attendant and a while later a nurse came to them.

"Ms. Fabray? Dr. Parker is ready to see you." Rachel helped her getting up and they walked towards a room. When they opened the door, the doctor was facing his cabinet and Quinn sat on the exam table.

Dr. Parker turned around and it took a few seconds until they recognized each other.

"Max?" Rachel asked, remembering of their first day in New York when a lovely couple took their pictures.

"Rachel, Quinn! It's good to see you again." The man smiled. "So, what's the problem?"

"My foot is killing me but I don't recall doing anything to hurt it." Quinn whined and the brunette held her hand.

"Uhm, which one? It probably just needs a rest. As I see, you had a car crash a while ago and spent a while without walking, right?" Max asked, looking through the blonde's medical file.

"The right one. And yeah, but I was fine until this morning…" Quinn said while the doctor examined her foot.

"Alright, it seems like you've sprained your ankle. I'm going to need an x-ray. And also, did you do any effort this morning?" Rachel bit her lip to keep from smiling as the blonde tried to figure out what to say.

"Well… Not exactly an effort and nothing out of common…" She said, looking up to her girlfriend.

"Ooh…" Dr. Parker nodded slowly as he looked to the couple. "I see… Well, you'll just have to be more careful then. I'd recommend you to rest your foot for now and after the result of the x-ray I'll give you an anklet." The girls nodded.

"Any restriction?" Rachel asked.

"No, just…" he stopped a bit. "Whatever you did this morning… take it easy the next time. Or wait until Quinn's foot gets better." The brunette blushed.

"Got it."

"Alright. Quinn, I'm going to see if there's an x-ray machine available now so we can run the exams. I'll be right back." Max said while leaving the room.

"Oh, dear God." Rachel mumbled as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Is this going to happen to all of the adults we know?" Quinn asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"I know, right… It's like our sex life is a book that everyone can read it…" the brunette chuckled. "Now,"

"Here we go…" The blonde rolled her eyes, knowing what was about to come.

"You have to stop carrying me around the house and no more doing it against the wall." Quinn sighed. "For at least a month."

"What? No!" Rachel laughed.

"Just kidding. Until your foot gets better." The blonde smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Parker entered the room.

"There's a machine available. Shall we?"

X-X

An hour later, they left the hospital and came back to their apartment.

"Can you believe we've spent a month living here already?" Rachel asked as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, too bad I'll leave in three months…" Quinn said getting up and being pulled back by her girlfriend. "Hey!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To drink… some water…?"

"No, no, Quinn. While your foot is hurt you won't make any effort. Now, sit down and choose a movie. It can even be those horror shit you like to watch." The brunette stated and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rach, I just injured my ankle, I'm not invalid." Rachel pecked her lips.

"I know you're not, but I like taking care of you…" The blonde took a deep breath and smiled.

"Can we have a Scream-a-thon?" The brunette growled.

"Fine. But just because I love you too much and I can't complain that I'm going to watch it again because I can't even count the times you watched repetitive musicals with me." Quinn smiled wider and kissed her girlfriend.

"You're forgetting something…" The blonde smirked, putting her hands on Rachel's thighs.

"What?" Rachel asked with a devilish smile.

"My water." The brunette scowled and threw a pillow on her girlfriend's face.

X-X

Two hours and a half later – at about half of the second movie – a song started playing and Rachel got up on their coffee table do copy the character's moves.

"_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love that there's no cure for!"_ The brunette sang out loud and Quinn laughed.

When the song was over, Rachel sat back on the couch, exhausted from her singing and dancing.

"If you got this tired doing this little number, you can forget about Broadway right now." Quinn joked.

"Oh, shut up, you can't do half of what I can."

"Yeah, right…" The blonde threw a pillow on Rachel's head. "I dance better than you." She said defiantly.

"Yeah? Well, I sing better than you." The brunette got closer, nearly on top of her girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, leaning closer to Rachel.

"Uh-huh." They were inches apart. Their breaths were mixed and their eyes were locked.

"Then I guess out babies are going to be genius." Quinn whispered.

"Have you ever doubt it?" Rachel asked, whispering as well and the blonde shook her head and leaned closer.

Their lips were brushing but none of them would move to close the distance. The world seemed to be mute and nothing else mattered but that moment. The brunette brought her hand to her girlfriend's face and crossed her thumb across the girl's cheek, smiling. She nipped the blonde's bottom lip and sucked it lightly.

Quinn's hand went to the back of her head and pulled Rachel closer. Their lips locked but again, none of them moved, just absorbing the emotions this moment had. Nothing was rushed, nothing had worry and nothing else mattered but this moment.

Their kisses have always been passionate and emotional but nearly always, too rushed. Rushed to get to do other things. Rushed to feel everything before air was necessary. They'd always had all the time in the world to spend kissing, but they'd never noticed. Until now.

It was like they were kissing for the first and last time. All the feelings were melted and confused, but still brighter than it'd ever been. They started to lose their air. But they were so awed in this moment that air wasn't important. They could die like this. They could die in each other's arms and they'd die happy.

But they actually couldn't. This was only the beginning of their lives. Only the confirmation that they were meant to be. They had the rest of their lives to live, to love and to generate more lives.

Once upon a time there were two girls. Since the day they were born, they were meant to be. And once they'd found it out, they'd find each other, and love each other until the end of their existence. And so it happened. Rachel and Quinn found each other, found love, found lust, found life.

A life that will never be the same. A life that will show the world that it doesn't matter your color, your gender or your religion. Love is love no matter what.

And so the kiss was broke. Not for option. More like a scare. Gale Weathers saves the day with her powerful scream.

The girls started laughing with the silliness of what happened and her eyes locked again.

There was no doubt this was love.

O-O

"Quinn…?" The sun was shining bright on the blonde's face. Her whole body ached, especially her right foot. She felt a peck on her cheek. "Quinn… Time to wake up, baby." She recognized this melodic voice. "Come on, love. Wake up and be with me." Quinn peeked with one eye.

"Rach?" The brunette smiled when her girlfriend whispered.

"Yes, hon, who else?" Rachel joked and realization hit the blonde.

"Oh, my God!" She sat up quickly and her eyes shot open. Quinn suddenly started crying.

"What? What happened?" The brunette asked worriedly and was pulled in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here…" The blonde whispered.

"I didn't go anywhere, baby." Rachel said calmly, stroking the blonde hair.

"I had an awful dream…" Quinn said between sobs.

"What was it about?"

"I-I… I'd lost you… forever…" She cried harder.

"Quinn, I'll never leave you. You'll never lose me." The brunette stated with a shaky voice.

"No, you didn't leave me…You…You died…" Rachel nuzzled her neck.

"It was only a dream, honey. I'm still here. And I'll stay here with you forever."

"You promise?" Rachel nodded and tightened the hold.

"Yes…" she started crying. "I promise."

"Can you sing to me?" Quinn asked barely audibly and the brunette nodded.

"_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. _

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. _

_And anytime you feel the pain, Hey, Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. _

_Da da da da da da da da da. _

_Hey, Jude, don't let me down, you have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. _

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder. _

_Da da da da da da da da da. _

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better..."_ Rachel sang the entire song, almost failing sometimes, trying not to break down and cry. Quinn chuckled a bit between cries and sobs and they stayed there for a long time.

X-X

"Hey…" Rachel looked up from her plate and locked into hazel eyes, smiling adoringly.

"Hi…"

"Uhm, what happened last night? The last thing I remember is you singing 'I Think I Love You' and then we kissing…" Quinn asked, running her hand through her hair. The brunette laughed lightly.

"Well, we were about to kiss again, but then Gale screamed and it totally cockblocked it. Then you fell asleep nearly at the end of the movie and only woke up now…" The blonde blushed.

"I'm sorry… But hey, did you watch the rest of the movies?" Rachel scoffed.

"What do you think?" Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Well… I did… I knew you were asleep and it was all so comfy… So I watched the other two movies…" The blonde laughed.

"And how did I end up on bed?" The brunette looked down.

"I carried you…" Quinn widened her eyes.

"What? How is that even possible?" She was totally in shock.

"I'm stronger than you think!" Rachel stated. "But you were kind of half asleep, so you pretty much walked the whole way…" Quinn laughed again.

O-O

Broadway does NOT look the same in the afternoon. All the lights are off, all the noises are low, all the crowd is gone. It's just a street with really big posters. But it's still Rachel's dream, no matter what time she comes to visit. Quinn knows that because it's been two months since they moved to New York and at least once a week they walk through there.

Since their apartment is near Times Square, walking through Broadway is like a habit now. And Rachel will never get enough of it. And Quinn… We'll, she's used to it.

"So, honey, what play do you want to see this time?" The blonde asked, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"Uhm, I don't know… How about Wicked?"

"Again? It'll be the fourth time…" Rachel sighed.

"Fine… Mary Poppins?" Quinn whined and the brunette rolled her eyes. "The Phantom of the Opera?" The blonde arched her eyebrow. "Okay, okay, how about Anything Goes?" Quinn shrugged.

"What's the story?"

"_But if baby I'm the bottom you're the top!"_ Rachel sang and Quinn smirked.

"Alright. I wonder why we haven't watched it yet…" The blonde joked and Rachel pecked her lips.

O-O

"Quinn, Santana texted you saying she's arriving here with Brittany in ten minutes and that you better hurry the fuck up, otherwise the only thing you'll be eating tonight will be her fist. Her words." Rachel shouted from the living room while Quinn was getting ready for their dinner. "Oh, also, Brittany sent another one saying that Santana doesn't mean that and she's just pissed that… Holy fuck!" Rachel trailed off as the blonde emerged from the bedroom wearing a tight black dress with long sleeves and a large neckline.

The dress fitted amazingly on her perfectly shaped ass and body and it ended at about half of her thighs. She was also wearing matching high heels and her hair was loose. Quinn smiled brightly as her girlfriend stared at her speechless.

Rachel was also really attractive with her emerald tight dress, about the same length as Quinn's, with short sleeves and a really generous neckline as well. She had a ponytail and her bangs flew messily through her forehead. She was wearing golden high heels and had a small golden purse.

Both stayed awed with the other's look but they got out of their trance when the blonde's phone buzzed. Rachel looked at the screen, that said **(1) New Message: Santana**. She smirked, reading the confirmation she needed.

**Gonna be a little late. Getting my macks on. XO –S.**

The brunette handed the phone to her girlfriend, who read it and threw it on the couch, catching Rachel and capturing her lips with a deep kiss.

"You look… so hot!" Rachel said when the blonde moved the kisses to her neck.

"You too…" Quinn knelt down on the floor and spread her girlfriend's legs, pulling her panties down and sticking her face between her legs.

The brunette was dripping wet and Quinn started licking her folds slowly. Rachel placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's head and pushed her further. They were leaning against the living room wall and when the door opened, there was no way to hide what they were doing.

"Just confirming what I already knew. Q and Berry are more addicted to sex than Britts and I." Santana stated jokingly, entering the room while Rachel quickly pulled her panties back and adjusted her dress.

"Santana! What the fuck?" Quinn screamed.

"Hey, calm your tits, Q! Are we going now or you two still need some time to recover?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

X-X

"How did you open the door anyway?" Rachel asked, sipping on her drink.

"Q gave me a spare key when I moved to NYC." Santana stated. It's been a month since she's moved to New York and brought Brittany with her.

Not everything has been calm and sweet between the four of them, considering all the pranks that the Latina does with the other couple. But they can live for one more month without killing themselves.

"Yeah, San, but it was only for emergencies. If you're going to show up at the door every time Rachel and I are about to or actually having sex, what are we supposed to do? Bust you two as well?" Quinn asked arching her eyebrow.

"Q, I'm glad you haven't lost your back bone and about you and Berry catching Britts and I during our sexytimes… It's not actually a bad idea…"

"Santana!" Quinn and Rachel shouted at the same time and the Latina shrugged.

"San, even I know it was too much…" Brittany stated calmly.

It had been an hour since the girls arrived at the club and they were already getting a bit drunk.

"Let's dance!" The taller blonde proposed to the other three, who got up effortlessly.

The four of them walked to the middle of the dance club as a new song started to play. All the conflicts and anger were suddenly gone and they were left by the effect of alcohol.

X-X

They danced until the sun rose, stopping once in a while to drink more and left the club still conscious enough to grab some coffee at Starbucks.

"Whoah, Q, since when you enjoy this kind of party? I remember Berry's party when we were younger that you basically wanted to kill yourself and now you didn't even want to leave the club…" Santana asked and Quinn shrugged.

"Oh, you know, sometimes just Broadway musicals isn't enough to us and we just feel like dancing and singing out loud… I mean, what else would I do if you keep appearing at our place every time I get near Rachel's panties?" The blonde said, while paying for her coffee.

"Quinn! Having our parents AND your orthopedist knowing about our sex life isn't enough for you? You have to tell our friends as well?" Rachel threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You were the one that said it was like a book that everyone could read!" Quinn said louder.

"But not in a good way! If you want every person alive to know about it, why can't we just record a sex tape?" The brunette raised her tone as well.

"We already did! But you deleted it!"

"Jesus Christ, you two! It seems like you've been a while without getting laid…" Santana got in the middle of the conversation.

"Shut up, Santana! It's your fault! Since the day I gave you that key you get every opportunity to catch us and you still think it's funny! In a month I'll be leaving to Connecticut and I'll only see my girlfriend once a week! You don't know how that is like because you can go to Ohio whenever you want to!" Quinn shook her head slightly and closed her eyes, breathing fast.

Rachel got closer to the blonde and gave her a hug.

"Okay, Santana, if you don't mind, I'm going home to give my girlfriend a proper orgasm and I'd appreciate if you don't interrupt." The brunette said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Sorry Q, I kind of went too far…" She said, looking down.

"No worries S. I kind of overreacted too…" Quinn replied, smiling.

"San, can we go home too?" Brittany asked in a childish voice and the Latina melted.

"Of course! Let's go. Girls, legendary night, hope to repeat it soon."

X-X

Quinn and Rachel arrived at their apartment, still a little bit drunk.

"I'm tired as fuck, I'm going to bed." The blonde stated, heading to their bedroom.

"What? What about me giving you an explosive orgasm?" The brunette arched her eyebrow and Quinn smirked.

"Let's go take a shower…" She pecked Rachel's lips.

"I love you." Rachel kissed the blonde.

"I love you." And as always, one simple kiss became something way bigger.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to put something more emotional so I won't just recycle what I've already written(lack of plot, lot of smut), but next chapter will have more smut. Also, this was the last chapter of summer. Chapter 8 will bring the beginning of their college lives and it'll last for at least five chapters. As in characters, I will bring Santana(and maybe Brittany) back. You'll also see Kate, that didn't appear in this one, a bit of Kurt, since he's going to New York and another chapter that I'll let you guess. Also, I actually considered killing them on the kiss scene. If you follow my twitter( nandanevess_) you'll see I wrote a scene but then changed my mind. Thank you for sticking around and please review/comment/PM me ;p**

**Oh, and as for the songs in this chapter, "I Think I Love You" by Less Than Jake and "Hey, Jude" by Paul McCartney. In case you're not familiar with this expression, "Scream-a-thon" is a marathon of the movies Scream and Gale Weathers is the character that Courteney Cox plays. Any other question, just ask me.**

**And if you want more news/spoilers on this fic, I'm always comenting what is going to happen on my twitter.**

**XOXO .**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, as I promissed, another chapter today, but I figured out that I really can't promise I'll post everyday. So I guarantee you'll have a new chapter every two days if you don't get one everyday. Also, this chapter will have sexytimes *wiggles eyebrows* and a bit of emotional stuff. I don't know how you'll react to it but I honesly cried a little bit writing it ;p. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

**How to get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

"_The time has come to say goodbye, the sun is setting in the sky, the truth turned out to be a lie, it's over, over. Hum yourself a lullaby, this is the end, but baby don't you cry…" This song's been stuck in my head for this last week. I don't want to leave her. I don't want to go. But unfortunately I have to. But I'll be back._

Chapter 8 – The Last Song

"Oh! Yes, Quinn! God!" Rachel screamed as the blonde pumped two fingers inside her, kissing her neck.

They'd been doing this since 11pm and it was already 5am. They just couldn't let go of each other and since this was the last nigh Quinn was spending in New York for a while they were enjoying as much as they could.

"Yes, baby, come for me." Quinn whispered in her girlfriend's ear as the brunette collapsed, screaming the blonde's name.

"Oh…my…" She licked her fingers clean and lay next to Rachel, looking deep into her eyes. The brunette leaned closer and captured Quinn's lips on hers. She then hopped to the top of the blonde and deepened the kiss, making her girlfriend moan loudly into her mouth.

Rachel started tracing kisses along Quinn's cheek, jaw line and stopped at her neck, lightly biting her pulse spot, and continuing her way to the girl's breasts. She licked and sucked the already hardened nipples and massaged her breasts with her hands while giving the blonde another deep kiss.

She kept her track, gently kissing her girlfriend's stomach and belly button and moving to the heat between Quinn's legs. The brunette ran her tongue through the girl's folds, teasing her clit each time. Rachel fastened her pace and added two fingers inside the blonde, hitting the spot she wanted.

It didn't take long until Quinn was screaming her girlfriend's name, begging for release and soon she hit her climax, trembling and whimpering when Rachel lay next to her again.

Their eyes locked one more time and they held their gaze for a while.

"I don't want to leave you…" Quinn whispered, placing her hand on the brunette's cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"I don't want you to go…" Rachel whispered, kissing the blonde's thumb. Tears started forming on the corner of their eyes.

"But I have to…" Quinn continued, biting her lower lip to hold back her tears. The brunette pulled her into a hug and freed their tears.

"I know you do… I'm going to miss you so much…" She pulled back slightly to kiss her girlfriend.

"I'm going to miss you too… But hey, we've still got the whole day…" The blonde wiped a tear from Rachel's cheek. "Let's sleep now and we can go have lunch at your favorite restaurant and then we can walk through Central Park, I can buy you some of those vegan cupcakes you made me like," she chuckled a bit. "and later today you drive me to the station… And I promise a week will go by faster than you notice and soon we'll see each other again." Quinn kissed the tip of the brunette's nose.

"You make it sound easy… I don't know how I'm going to spend three years seeing you so few times…I'm afraid of what can happen, you know, to us…" Rachel closed her eyes and a single tear slid through her cheek and hit the blonde's thumb.

"Nothing's going to happen to us. We'll only be apart for a while and then meet up again. And it won't be the whole year; we'll have summer vacations, spring breaks, holidays… I won't let anything happen to us. We'll be just fine. It's a promise." Quinn pecked the brunette's lips.

They fell asleep a little bit later, cuddling and trying to make it last forever. But it didn't. And at 8am Rachel woke up and cried. Cried because she didn't want to leave Quinn. Cried because she had to, anyway. And then she just started humming Paul McCartney's songs and stroking her girlfriend's hair, as always.

O-O

The girls were at the vegan restaurant they went on their first date in New York, already ordering the dessert.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, but will you have a roommate?" Rachel asked as the waiter arrived with her crème brûlée and Quinn's lemon pie.

"I chose not to have one but they said if it was necessary, I'd have to share my room, even if just temporarily." The blonde shrugged.

"Well, as long as you don't share a bunk bed it's fine, otherwise she'll hate us." Quinn chuckled.

"And how about you? I mean, I know you're keeping the apartment but you could get a roommate while I'm gone. Santana told me she was looking for one, now that Brittany was back in Lima…" The brunette winced, taking a bite of her food.

"I don't know… I mean, Santana is great but I don't feel like moving again and that place is already set for us…" Quinn nodded slowly. "But on the other hand, I wouldn't have to live with a stranger. I'll talk to her and ask what she thinks."

"Yeah, alright. Another topic we need to discuss is our schedules. We could Skype through the week but I don't know how it's going to be like with the bunch of classes we'll have…"

"We could Skype at night. And I don't care how tired you'll be, but I'll call you every morning before going to NYADA." Rachel chuckled.

"Fine by me, I like hearing your voice. Will you sing too?"

"Of course I will! When don't I sing?" The brunette joked.

"When you're pissed with something or sleeping… No, wait! I've heard you singing while sleeping." Rachel's eyes bulged.

"Are you serious?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I love you. You sing unconsciously and your beautiful voice just light up the room and makes everything better."

"And that's why I love you. You always know what to say and when to say to make me fall more in love with you than I had before. It's what I'm going to miss the most, your words of love." The blonde smiled.

"I love you." Rachel smiled as well.

"I love you too. And I hope these three years come by faster than we can notice so I can be with you everyday for the rest of my life."

"It will. When you realize, I'll be back already."

X-X

After lunch they walked to Central Park and sat on a bench, watching the leaves starting to fall because of the autumn. Kids were playing with their dogs, couples were making out by the lake and Rachel and Quinn were cuddling on the bench, just watching everything.

"The first time we went here you gave me this." Rachel said, showing her necklace with a gold star on it and smiling slightly to her girlfriend.

"I remember…" Quinn kissed her temple. "You said that if somehow you had to make a choice between Broadway and me you wouldn't even question and give up everything you've ever dreamt of and be with me."

"And then you said you wouldn't let me choose you because it didn't matter if I went to Broadway. You'd always find a way to be with me." The blonde smiled.

"And it's true. It doesn't matter how long we stay apart. We're meant to be, so we'll always come back to each other." Rachel turned her face and connected their lips together.

"I know we will." She kissed the tip of Quinn's nose. "How about that cupcake now?" The blonde chuckled.

X-X

"I wanted to give you something." Rachel said as they walked out of the shop and sat back on that bench.

"What?" Quinn asked, biting her cupcake.

The brunette opened her purse and picked a small blue box from it. She handed the box to the blonde, who opened with a confused expression on her face, but her eyes lit up and hew smile grew as she saw a shiny bracelet with some pendants on it.

Rachel took it out of the box and put on Quinn.

"It has some of our moments here. For instance, here's a tiara, to represent when you gave up the crown of prom queen and gave it to me." Quinn started weeping. "And this is a gardenia that means secret love." The blonde frowned. "Remember junior year's prom that Finn gave you a flower? I told him to buy a gardenia with a light green ribbon wrapped around it-"

"To match with my eyes." Quinn whispered.

"To match with your eyes. Exactly. Now, this one is the symbol of infinite, because we'll be together forever. This one is a ticket to Broadway, to remind you of our countless dates. And the last one and the little ones as well are gold stars, so you won't forget me." Rachel finished.

"I wouldn't forget you even if you didn't give me anything. Rachel, there's no way on earth I'll ever forget you. I love you too much." The blonde said between sobs.

"I love you, Quinn." The brunette kissed Quinn.

X-X

Rachel started crying as soon as they got to the station. She was holding Quinn's hand tightly as they walked by and reached the platform to wait the train.

"Are you sure you have to go?" The brunette asked, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. Quinn sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I don't want to, but I have to. Spending these nights without you are the hardest things I'll ever do in my life, but they're necessary so I can come back to you." The blonde said, pulling Rachel in a hug and starting to cry again.

"How can you always find the right words to every situation?" Rachel joked.

"I don't know, maybe it's a gift…" Quinn joked back and the brunette sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you so much… New York won't be the same without you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll call you everyday and every time possible. I'll even text you during classes. And we'll visit each other every weekend and we'll spend all the time we can together and these three years will soon be over and I'll be back and we'll start a family together." Rachel cried harder.

"I love you so much, Quinn! Every time I see you my heart jumps out of my chest and when I hear your voice it's like angels are singing and when I touch you it feels like heaven. Spending this time away from you is literally killing me, but I promise I'll stay alive just so I can see you again, and hear you again, and touch you again. And I just can't wait until all of this is over and we can get married and start the rest of our lives. Together." The brunette said and her heart jumped when she saw the train arriving.

"See? You're not too bad with words either." Quinn joked again and looked into Rachel's eyes. "Rach, this isn't the end. It's just a new beginning. I promise everything will be okay. I love you." The blonde gave her a deep kiss. Both crying their hearts out and lingering this moment as much as they could, but they lost all the air in their lungs and had to break the connection, meaning it was time to say goodbye.

"I love you, Quinn. And I'll be waiting for your call, okay?" The brunette said, kissing her girlfriend one more time.

"Bye, Rach. I love you." Quinn kissed her for the last time and walked away to the train.

Rachel was left heartbroken in the middle of the station and it took her ten minutes after the train was gone to actually go back home.

She got to the apartment and broke down in tears again, remembering everything she's been through with Quinn in this place. The brunette headed to the bedroom and lay in bed.

Now she was only going to wait for the call. But she ended up falling asleep and dreaming of her girlfriend. Dreaming that she'd never left. Only to wake up alone.

X-X

About two hours later the train left, Quinn arrived at Yale. It was dark and it took a while for her to find a guide.

"Hey, uhm, hello. I just got here and I was looking for where I can find my dorm." She asked timidly to a boy who seemed to be a veteran.

"Hi, you must be Quinn Fabray. My name is Charlie. Charlie Fletcher. I'm the guide around here. Your dorm is this way." He replied with a bright smile.

"Thanks. Uhm, how do you know my name?" The blonde followed Charlie through a few hallways.

"We keep the record of which students haven't gotten here yet and there was only you and a few boys left… I wonder why you've gotten here so late, I mean, not criticizing, but normally the girls are the first ones to get here." The boy scratched the back of his head. Now that it wasn't really dark, Quinn could see his features. He had dark blonde hair, a barely noticeable beard and she was pretty sure he worn contacts. Charlie was actually pretty.

"Oh, I was spending the rest of the day with my girlfriend. She's going to NYADA and we spent basically the whole summer together so it was pretty hard to say goodbye, you know…" He frowned.

"Girlfriend? Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't know you were gay…" Quinn smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie suddenly stopped at a door.

"So, here's your dorm. It has your schedules glued to a wall and a few other papers with extra activities, celebrations, meetings and stuff. Oh, there's also a map of the campus in case you get lost. Tomorrow we'll have a meeting with all the students to welcome them at 8am and your first class is at 10am. Whatever else you need to know, I'm around campus and there are other guides too." The boy smiled and opened the door.

"Okay, thanks Charlie. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"No problem, Quinn. And welcome to Yale." Quinn entered the room and closed the door as Charlie left. She'd been here before, with Rachel, to bring some of her stuff but always during the day. The room looked the same as before except for a few papers that the blonde boy had told her about it. Quinn hurried to get her phone and called her girlfriend.

"Hey, beautiful." She said as the brunette answered the phone.

"_Hey honey, did you have a good trip?"_

"Not as good as I'd have with you…" Rachel sighed.

"_I miss you already…"_

"Me too, baby. Me too." Quinn replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"_So, how's Yale? Have you met anyone? Do you have a roommate?" _Quinn chuckled with the amount of questions.

"It's pretty good. I just got here so it's pretty much the same as when we came here for the first time… And yes, I met someone. His name is Charlie and he's one of the guides around here. Nice guy he is." The blonde could feel her girlfriend's jealousy.

"_Uhuh… Is he gay?"_ Quinn laughed.

"I don't know, Rach. But even if he isn't, I am, so he doesn't get a shot with me. And about the roommate thing, I don't think I'll have one, so relax and trust your girlfriend." Rachel laughed this time.

"_Hey! I do trust you! I was just checking to see how jealous I'm going to get…"_

"Alright, honey, I believe in you. And what time are you waking up tomorrow? I have a meeting thing at 8, so call me before that."

"_I'm going to wake up at six am, as always. And I have to be at NYADA at 8 as well, so I'll wake you up."_

"I miss you so much…" The blonde said out of the sudden.

"_I miss you too, baby. This bed is too big without you… I wish I could hold you right now…"_

"Hey, can we Skype now?" Quinn asked with a faint voice.

"_Okay, let me just grab the computer. I'm going to hang up now. See you in a bit. Love you."_

"I love you." They hung up and the blonde hurried to get her computer and connected the internet. A few minutes later, they were seeing each other through the computer.

"_Hey again, love." _Rachel said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi…" Quinn seemed a little bit sad.

"_What's bothering you, honey?" _The brunette asked as she noticed her girlfriend's expression.

"I miss you. I wanna be with you right now. Everything sucks without you and I'm tired as fuck so we won't be able to talk much and I just wanted to see your face." The blonde whined and Rachel chuckled.

"_Sweetie, if you're tired, go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow and I'll wake you up. I miss you a lot too but there's nothing we can do about it." _The brunette sighed.

"Alright, baby. Good night. I love you." They smiled.

"_I love you too. See you tomorrow." _Rachel said and they hung up. Quinn started crying and her phone buzzed. **(1) New Message: Rach. **She opened it and smiled. **Don't cry, honey. I love you. Dream a little dream of me, okay? XO –Rach. **Then replied. **You know me so well. I love you. XO –Quinn. **And Quinn fell asleep happy.

O-O

At 6am, Quinn's phone rang and she smiled with the picture of her girlfriend.

"_Wake up, you sleepy head, rub your eyes and get out of that bed." _Rachel sang and she chuckled.

"Good morning, my gold star." The blonde said, while getting up.

"_Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" _The brunette asked with a sappy tone.

"Yeah, I dreamed of you as you asked." Rachel chuckled.

"_Really? I dreamed of you as well but I don't think it'd be appropriate to tell you right now…"_

"Oh, God, Rach!"

"_Did you have one too? Because in mine you said these exact words." _The brunette joked.

"Baby, I can't believe you had a sex dream and I wasn't next to you to enjoy…" Quinn laughed lightly.

"_Well, I handled it well… But anyway! What's your first class today? Mine is dance." _Rachel quickly changed the subject.

"I think it's singing… Yeah, I've got singing classes. How's that like?" The blonde replied, looking at her schedule.

"_Uhm, I've got those too. I'm sure you'll enjoy."_

"Okay, I'll think of you there. Honey, I gotta get ready now. My first class is at 10am, so I'll call you afterwards. I love you, Rach." Quinn said.

"_Alright, I'm going to get ready too. I'll call you later. I love you, Quinn." _Rachel replied and they hung up.

The blonde went to take a shower and when she finished getting ready – at 7am – someone knocked at the door.

"Oh, hi Charlie! Good morning." She said smiling brightly.

"Hi Quinn, I'm just passing by to see if you want a tour through the campus. The guides do this with the new students every time, so I was just, uh, checking." Charlie said timidly.

"Yeah, sure, let me just grab my purse." They left the dorm and started walking. "Can I ask you something? It's not really me who wants to know, but my girlfriend."

"Sure." He smiled.

"Are you gay or straight?"

"I'm gay. One hundred percent sure." The boy stated.

"Then why do you get so nervous around me?" He muffled a laugh.

"I don't know… You seem to be hard to impress and I always want everyone's attention, you know?" Quinn laughed.

"You sounded just like my girlfriend." Charlie arched his eyebrow.

"How is she like? You've mentioned her a lot…"

"She's… perfect. I can't even describe. She's beautiful and fun and intelligent and really talented…She's everything I've ever wanted and needed." The blonde looked down.

"It must be tough being away from her… I know how you feel." The boy looked down as well.

"Trouble with your boyfriend?"

"Ex, actually. We broke up a bit after I came here. He was going to UCLA so it's really distant from here. We only saw each other once a month for a small amount of time so we just started falling apart…Where is your girlfriend, by the way?" Quinn looked to the blonde boy and smiled lightly.

"New York. She's going to NYADA. Her dream is to be a Broadway star…" Charlie looked up and their eyes met.

"You really love her, don't you?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, she's my… she's my everything." The blonde looked down and bite her lip to hold the tears.

O-O

Rachel had just arrived to NYADA and was welcomed by a bunch of students, more excited than anyone she'd ever seen.

"Hey! You must be the new girl! Nice to meet you, I'm Emily." A short blue eyed brunette appeared in front of her, smiling the brightest of the smiles.

"And I'm Scott. Welcome to NYADA. We'll be your guides." A slightly taller and similar boy appeared as well.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." The brunette smiled slightly, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh! Rachel Berry!" The boy found a file with her information. "Alright! You must know your first class is dance." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know where is it."

"Don't worry, that's why we're here. Come with us." Emily pulled her, followed by Scott and they arrived in a big room full of mirrors.

"The welcome meeting will be in the auditorium. Next left, first door and then you can come back here."

X-X

After the meeting, Rachel addressed to the room she'd been earlier and found and amount of other students stretching. She decided to socialize with some of them, with quick 'hellos' and exchanges of names and soon she was already making a few friends.

A while later, the teacher arrived and the brunette's eyes bulged when she realized who was she.

"Kate?" The teacher turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hi… Rachel! How long! Max told me you met him at the hospital. I didn't know you were studying here." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, I just got here."

"Uh, okay, class is about to start so… Have fun!" Kate said, a little bit uncertain.

But what Rachel had was the opposite of fun. She knew dance wasn't her strongest ability but she'd never thought it'd be so tiring. Sure, the teacher was orientating the other students too, but the brunette could only count how many times Kate had instructed _her_ to change something.

"Kick, kick, step, step, knee, knee and spin! Rachel, smile. Alright, now pause. Hands, hands, sway your hips. Clap, clap, clap, focus everyone, aaand freeze." The teacher showed them the moves and told them to repeat several times. "Okay, now take five."

Rachel hurried to get her phone and text Quinn. **Guess who's my dance teacher? XO –Rach. **She pressed send and waited, while drinking a bit of water. Soon, the blonde replied.

**Uh, I don't know, Barbra ;P?. **Rachel rolled her eyes. **No, silly! Kate!** And then Quinn replied again.

**Max's Kate? Cool. How's dance class? **The brunette sighed and typed her message. **Interesting… **a few seconds later she got a reply.

**Good interesting or bad interesting? **Rachel thought a bit before responding. **I don't know… Just interesting… Okay, gotta go now. I'll call you when it's over. I love you. **The brunette pressed send as she saw the students gathering in the middle of the room again. Seconds later she still caught her girlfriend's reply and smiled brightly.

**I love you too! 3**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this fic. The college part is one of the things I was most looking foward to write. There's a lot going on that I didn't put on this chapter because it was too long already. Tell me your thoughts on Charlie. Should I keep him of not? Also, if you've seen the spoilers going on, Rachel will have a dance teacher(Played by Kate Hudson) so I just took the opportunity to Kate's character. There's still another character coming. Not a new one, but one you've seen on Glee already. As for the song on the beginning, it's "The Last Song" by McFly. Once again, thank you so much for reading it and please review!**

**XOXO .**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright! I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter! I hope you like this one as well. It has lots of fluff and the begin of some drama. Also, a new character! The one I didn't want to say. I hope you like it and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**How to get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_And as if saying goodbye wasn't already too hard, I actually have to stay away from her. It's only been less than a day since I left New York and I already miss her. Living away from Rachel is killing me, but as she said, I'm going to stay alive, just so I can see her again._

Chapter 9 – Are you Ready to Party?

Rachel's dance class started at 9am and ended at 10; same time as Quinn's singing class started, so as soon as the brunette was dismissed from class she grabbed her phone to chat a bit with her girlfriend.

"Hey honey, your class haven't started yet, have it?" She asked as the blonde answered the phone.

"_No, the teacher isn't here yet. How was dance class?" _It had only been a few hours since Rachel had heard her voice for the last time, but she still missed it a lot.

"Well, you know, still getting used to it. Mr. Shue wasn't that demanding so it's still pretty hard to have someone actually telling you to do better…" The brunette's voice sounded a little disappointed and Quinn chuckled a bit.

"_Baby, eventually this would happen and you knew that. Thankfully it was only the dance part and since you have a really talented girlfriend in this subject I'd say you're pretty lucky." _The blonde joked.

"I am, but not because of her, because she's too far away from me to teach me anything. But because I learn quickly and Mr. Shue's raps actually taught me something." Rachel laughed.

"_Yeah, right. Okay, I think the teacher arrived. I gotta go now, love. I'll call you later."_

"Wait, you're not in class yet?"

"_No, I'm next to it. I really have to go now. I'm pretty sure the teach- holy fucking shit!" _Quinn exclaimed when she saw who the teacher was. _"You won't believe who's my teacher. I'll call you later. I love you. Bye." _

"Wait! No! Fine, I love you too." The brunette hung up more curious than she'd ever been.

"Your boyfriend?" Emily asked as she passed by Rachel.

"Uh, no, my girlfriend." She stated with a proud smile.

"Damn, I just lost a bet…" The brunette's eyes bulged.

"You bet on my sexuality? Who does that?" Rachel was completely outraged.

"Everyone when a new student comes in." The blue eyed girl explained as they walked across the campus.

"Who else is in this bet?"

"Just me and Scott, because the rest of the people didn't know you. By the way, there's a party happening tonight and it'd be nice if you joined us." Emily smiled.

"Sure! Give me a call, I've got to head to class on the other side of the campus and it starts in ten minutes, so I kind of have to hurry now." The brunette gave her an apologetic smiled.

"Alright, see you later!"

O-O

It took Quinn a few seconds to realize who she was seeing. Never in a million years she'd expect this woman to be her teacher. The blonde walked towards the door and entered the room. It was a big space with a few chairs and a great quantity of musical instruments, kind of like the Glee Club at McKinley.

"Quinn Fabray?" Holly Holiday asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, hi… Holly! I- I thought you went to teach at Brown, not here…" Quinn said, still completely awed with the taller blonde presence.

"Well, then I got an offer from here so… What happened to you? You used to be so… So vivid!" Holly threw her hands in the air.

"I'm just shocked to see you again…" The blonde looked down and then looked up to her new teacher and smiled.

"Okay then. You know how my classes are, so I don't even need to ask you to have fun, do I?" The teacher winked.

"Not at all. How about some tacos, uh?" Quinn chuckled and Holly gave her a high five.

"That's the girl I was looking for! Alright, class! Gather round, let's warm up!"

X-X

After class ended Holly came to talk to Quinn.

"You really increased your vocal abilities, Quinn! Did they finally got you out of the background on Glee Club or you were actually taking classes?" The blonde shrugged.

"Not really. I think it just came with the privilege of dating a musical maniac…" Holly frowned.

"Are you dating that guy from Vocal Adrenaline?" Quinn laughed.

"No! No! Not even close… I'm dating Rachel actually." The teacher's eyes bulged.

"What? No way! You and the tiny diva? That's… That's weird, but great! Kudos! How is she?"

"She's- she's great! We spent the summer together in New York and she's going to NYADA. She hasn't changed much, though. Still completely obsessed with musicals, Broadway and being the center of attention, but she's also really sweet and caring…" Holly smiled.

"Good… How about Finn? Weren't they dating?"

"Yeah, but I kind of stole her." They chuckled. "And he was cheating on her too, so… Did you know they almost got married?" The teacher's eyes bulged again. "Yeah, but that's a story for later. I gotta go to class now. Bye!"

"Bye Quinn! See you around!"

X-X

Quinn quickly grabbed her phone as she walked towards her next class. **Honey, you will not believe who is my singing teacher! XO –Q. **She sent to Rachel and seconds later got a reply.

**Finally! I'm dying to know! Who is she? **The blonde chuckled with the typical Rachel Berry-ness. **Holly Holliday! She's great and still the same from two years ago! Isn't that awesome?**

**Uhm, as I see she also loved to see you again, didn't she? **Quinn smiled with how fast her girlfriend was replying her texts. **Yeah, kind of. She said I really increased my vocal ability and I said it was one of the privileges of dating Rachel Berry and she completely went crazy for a second!**

**Well, it really is ;P But anyways, how is she? Still doing some Cee-Lo? **The blonde laughed and nearly tripped on a rock, gaining Charlie's attention from the other side of the hallway. **Not really. Cee-Lo is a bit too 2010, she was more like Maroon 5.**

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as they met up. "Oh, Rachel again, huh?" Quinn nodded and he rolled his eyes.

**That's great, honey. Anything planned for today? There's a party happening tonight with the students here and I'm thinking about going.**

"Don't you ever let go of each other?" The blonde boy asked and she shook her head. "Will you at least talk to me?" Quinn turned completely to him.

"Hi, Charlie! Can I talk to my girlfriend or you'll keep being jealous?" Charlie scoffed.

"Jealous? Me? Oh, come on!" The blonde laughed and typed to Rachel. **You should! It'll be fun! Hey, I gotta go now. Charlie is being jealous over here.**

**Alright, I have class anyway. But when am I going to meet him? **The brunette replied.

"She wants to meet you already. Why do I only attract jealous people?" **Maybe when you come here for the weekend.**

**We're not going to share a room, are we? I don't want him to hate us… ;P **Both blondes laughed at the reply.

**Of course not! Poor Charlie would get traumatized! But I really have to go now. Class starts in five. I love you! **The boy sighed and looked at Quinn. "Are you two really that bad to live with?" Quinn nodded and got a reply from her girlfriend.

**Alright, baby! I love you! **The blonde smiled. "We really are terrible. Ask her dads if you want to." Charlie arched his eyebrow.

"What to do you mean?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. But let's just say it was like a locked door didn't exist and we always got caught." He laughed and shook his head lightly.

O-O

After class Charlie and Quinn went to have lunch at a restaurant near Yale.

"Oh, God! How good it is to eat normal food without feeling guilty!" The blonde groaned as she bit her bacon.

"What do you mean normal food?" Charlie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Rachel is vegan, so whenever I wasn't eating vegan food she used to go on and on about how much of a killer I am for eating those poor animals or only kiss me when I brushed my teeth." Quinn said, chuckling a bit.

"She really did those things?" The blonde boy asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Once she got me to brush my teeth three times before kissing her… I almost became vegan but I really can't find a substitute for my bacon." Charlie laughed. "Hey, I know we only know each other for like, a day, but I know basically nothing about you." She stated, sipping on her drink.

"Well, there's not really much to say. I was born and raised here in New Haven, grew up as a sort of popular kid in high school, where I met Louis and discovered that acting was my true passion. My biggest dream is to become a Hollywood star…" Quinn smiled.

"And people didn't bother you for being gay? I mean, I'm assuming Louis is your ex." He nodded.

"Yeah, he is. And no, people actually didn't care I was gay." The blonde hummed.

"What about your family? Any siblings?"

"A bit too common as well. An older sister and a younger brother. The age difference isn't too big. My sister graduated two years ago and my brother is on senior year of high school. How about you? The only thing I know about you is that you're dating Rachel." The boy chuckled.

"Too much drama. Being completely honest with you, you wouldn't even believe."

"Try me." Charlie challenged.

"Summarizing. Pregnancy, affairs, popularity, homeless, boyfriends… It was all too much." His eyes bulged.

"Pregnancy? Wait, homeless too?" Quinn nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I got pregnant with my boyfriend's best friend and got kicked out of my house because of that. Before you ask anything, I gave the baby to adoption and weird enough, Rachel's biological mother adopted her." The boy was awed, still trying to process everything.

"Well, that must be hard to talk about. You don't have to do it now." The blonde smiled.

"Thanks… It really is hard to talk about it…"

O-O

"Okay, Fabray, are you ready to party?" Charlie shouted as he knocked at the door. Quinn frowned; she wasn't expecting this at all. Actually, she was hoping for a calm night, reading a book or something. The blonde was wearing her sleep shorts and large t-shirt – a complete mess – and the boy completely cringed when she opened the door.

"What party, Charlie?" He entered her dorm and closed the door behind them, looking around for any signs that she was lying.

"Hello? This is the first day of class! We do a party to meet each other every year! I didn't mention it to you?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You didn't. And I was hoping to have a calm night. I don't want a hangover on my second day of school." Charlie scoffed.

"I don't care. You are going with me and you need to get ready now! Did you bring a dress or something you can use?" The blonde whined.

"Yeah, I brought fancy clothes, you dork!" The boy grunted while searching through her friend's closet and then gasped when he found her black dress.

"Holy shit! This dress is just… wow! I knew you had a good fashion sense but didn't know you had this! Alright, go take a shower, put this on and I'll do your make up and hair." Quinn chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is the first time I see your gay side… You remind me of-"

"Please don't say Rachel." He interrupted and the blonde laughed louder.

"No, silly! You remind me of her best friend." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Good to know your girlfriend also has a gay best friend." Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"I never said you were my best friend." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm the best person you'll find here. Bitch, I'm fabulous! Now go get ready because this party won't last forever." The blonde chuckled and got up to the bathroom.

Several minutes later she emerged in her bedroom wearing a tight black dress – the same one she used when she went out with Rachel, Brittany and Santana. The boy was completely awed with her look.

"Quinn Fabray, you look fabulous! Rachel should watch her back because everyone will be throwing themselves at you." Quinn arched her eyebrow, incredulous.

"And this is coming from a gay guy. Wow, I always thought Rachel was exaggerating but apparently I'm flawless." Charlie chuckled.

"Not flawless, but gorgeous. You're quite annoying sometimes. Now, let's go."

X-X

~2 hours earlier~

"Hey, Rachel! You are coming to the party tonight, aren't you?" Scott asked as he reached the brunette in the middle of the hallway. She smiled fondly.

"Yeah, can you give me the address? I have to go home to get ready so I won't be able to go with you guys." The boy nodded.

"Sure! I'll call you with the instructions, alright?" Rachel nodded and went out of the campus, to grab a cab to her apartment. The truth was that Rachel really wasn't in the mood for parties. It was her first day there and she still hadn't been able to create her new schedule. Unfortunately she had to go through all this.

~Now~

"_She don't care for nobody else, she's in her own world! Oh- oh I love this little party girl!" _Rachel sang out loud as the effect of alcohol reached her mind and body, leaving her way inhibited than the usual.

"I told you you'd like this party!" Emily exclaimed as they danced on the dance floor, near some other students as well.

"Yeah! I don't know how I've never been in this club before! Totally awesome!" The brunette shouted as she drank the rest of her beer. "Oops, gotta fill this up! Be right back!" She turned around and headed to the bar.

"Heey, you must be the new girl! Rachel… or something." A tall red haired girl stole her attention as Rachel tried to buy some drinks.

"Yes, I am. And you must be… I have NO idea what's your name." The tall girl chuckled.

"I'm Angelina. And I must say…" She leaned closer. "You are really attractive." The brunette lightly pushed her back.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Angelina. As much flattered as I am, I actually have a girlfriend." Rachel stated and Angelina went close again, barely whispering in her ear.

"Well, she doesn't need to know, does she?" The brunette closed her eyes and pushed the red head back again.

"I'm sorry. There's absolutely no one in this world that would make me cheat on Quinn."

"Oh! So she's got a name! What a flattering name it is! Quinn! I wonder if she's as flattering as she sounds!" Rachel sighed and got distance from the girl.

"Excuse me." She went outside to catch some air and noted that her phone had one unread message, from Quinn. **Charlie is making me go to a party! Hope you are having fun! I love you! –Q. **Rachel smiled. At least her girl was having fun.

X-X

"_When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life! I know! I know that it's a little bit frightening! We might as well be playing with lightning now… Oh oh!" _Quinn sang out loud as she danced with Charlie.

"Whoa, Fabray! You know how to party! All the time in New York actually taught you something!" The boy yelled and Quinn laughed.

"I told you! Inside my boring romantic side there's the party girl inside me!" She exclaimed as they danced through the sound of a new song. Charlie laughed.

"I should have never doubted of you! Alright, I'm gonna buy us some more booze." He left the dance floor and soon the blonde was dancing on her own, as if nothing had changed.

A couple of minutes later, a tall brunette boy appeared behind her.

"What's up with the bracelet, new girl?" He pointed at the gift Rachel had given to her.

"It's from my girlfriend." The boy turned Quinn around to face him.

"That's not a problem, blondie, I've 'fixed' some chicks before." He stated, grabbing her waist and kissed her neck.

"Back off, moron!" She tried to fight but the boy was too strong.

"Shh… I really like badass girls, but keep it to yourself." He said, while moving the kisses to her jaw.

"Let me go! Stop doing this! You're gross!" The blonde started punching him, but he didn't seem to care and no one could hear her. "Stop it you bastard! Let me go! I don't want you!" She shouted and he only laughed and tightened his grip.

"Hey, dickhead!" Someone called and the boy turned around fast, only to get a punch right in the nose from Charlie.

"What the fuck, dude!" He screamed as the blonde boy kept beating him up on the ground.

"I told you, Jeremy! Stop messing around with my girl!" Quinn felt a smile on her face but it vanished with concern. She didn't know if Charlie could beat this Jeremy up.

"Charlie! Charlie, let it go! Let him go! It's fine now!" She yelled when Jeremy began to bleed. The blonde boy got up scowling and led Quinn to some quiet place that turned out to be her dorm. "Thanks, Charlie." She said with a faint smile.

"That's why I'm here." They hugged. "Want me to call Rachel and explain what happened?" The blonde shook her head.

"No, I'll talk to her tomorrow. She's probably having fun in a club with her NYADA friends. I'm gonna get some sleep now." He nodded and left the room.

X-X

But the thing was that Rachel wasn't having fun either. Her head started pumping about 3 hours later and she went home, hopeful to have some rest. Before she went to bed, she sent a text to Quinn. **I'm back home now. I hope you're having (or had) fun at the party. I love you! Goodnight! –R. **A while later she got a reply.

**Headed home already as well. How about some Skype before sleeping? **The brunette smiled and turned her computer. A while later they connected.

"Hey honey! I missed you!" She exclaimed as she saw her girlfriend's face.

"_Hi, Rach! I missed you too!" _Quinn said, smiling brightly to Rachel. _"So, how was the party? I mean, how many people hit on you?"_ The brunette chuckled.

"Well, I must say it wasn't quite few, but only one crossed the line and pissed me off a bit." The blonde frowned.

"_What do you mean?" _Rachel shook her head.

"She got too close and stuff… It's hard not to be around you… How about you? How many guys did you ditch?" Quinn rubbed her neck lightly, throwing the brunette's attention to there. "Wait! What is this on your neck?" The blonde looked down.

"_It's not what you think, I promise!"_ She said bluntly and Rachel smiled but then it faded.

"I know it isn't, I'm just worried about you." Quinn bit her lower lip.

"_A- a guy… I was on the dance floor and he came to me and started kissing me and wouldn't let me go…"_ The brunette's eye bulged.

"And where was Charlie?" The blonde smiled.

"_He appeared and punched the guy until he bled."_ Rachel smiled as well.

"Did you thank him?" Quinn chuckled.

"_Of course I did. See? You can always make things better! I would ask you to sing for me, but I know you're already having a hangover."_ The brunette arched her eyebrow.

"What? No! For you I'll sing until I die." The blonde laughed.

"_So, more Paul McCartney?"_ Rachel laughed.

"Do you want something else?" Quinn shook her head.

"_You know I love him. Only not as much as I love you, of course!"_

"Of course! And I love you more than Barbra. Actually, I love you more than anything. And I miss you so much…"

"_I miss you too, honey…Hey, are you gonna sing No More Lonely Nights when we graduate?"_ Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"It's a good idea… Now! My song for you right now is really silly, but I know you'll like." She winked. _"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so Oh, no. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again… I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me now can't you see…" _Quinn laughed and her eyes filled with tears. Damn! It's only been a day and she already wanted to be with her girlfriend.

"_You are so perfect… I really wish I could be in New York right now, just so I could kiss you and hold you… Damn! Why didn't I choose a college in there already? Why did I decide to go so far away?"_ She stated, more frustrated than sad.

"Because you had to go to the best college you could. And you did. In three years, you'll graduate as the top of your class and then come back here and become an actress that everyone will worship and you'll have me by your side. We all must go through tough stuff to grow up. That's how we learn to protect ourselves." Quinn started crying.

"_When did you become so good with words? I only left a day ago."_ Rachel chuckled.

"I seriously have no idea. But I'm glad you like it. But really, stop crying. I don't want to cry right now…" The blonde smiled lightly.

"_I'll stop. And we have to sleep now. You'll wake me up at 6am tomorrow even with your worst hangover, so as much as I'd like to keep talking to you, I'm going to sleep now, honey. I love you!" _Quinn said, yawning.

"Alright, baby. Sweet dreams. And by that I mean, dream of me." She chuckled. "I mean it! If I can't be there with you in real life, dream Berry will satisfy you." Quinn laughed.

"_Dream Berry? Oh, gosh, I hope she does."_ Rachel frowned lightly.

"I love you. Goodnight, Quinn." She said, blowing a kiss to the computer screen.

"_I love you too, baby. Goodnight." _Quinn hung up and the brunette already knew what she had to do. She quickly grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend. **Love, don't cry. Tomorrow will come and soon it'll be the weekend. I love you. –R. **It didn't take a minute until she got a reply.

**I hope so. I love you too. –Q. **Rachel still took a while to fall asleep. She kept rolling through the giant bed and was never finding a good position. She still wasn't used to sleeping without Quinn, so she had to hug a pillow to fall asleep.

As always, they dreamt of each other and woke up with a smile on their faces and a killing headache. This day would only be a little worse.

They only didn't know that yet.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a dun dun dun? Next chapter will bring some past issues mixed with present issues. Not much to say right now. I hope you liked Holly Holiday! It's one of my favorite guests in Glee (my favorite is actually Bryan Ryan xD) and I think she'll be good for Quinn. Also, I already know exactly where I want to end this fic, but I promise it's not that close. We still have a lot to go through. As for the songs in this chapter, Rachel's song was "Party Girl" by McFly, Quinn's song was "Lightning" by The Wanted and the faberry song was "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney. Yes, in my head Quinn loves him. That's all. Please review it!**

**XOXO .**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is quite big. Lots of stuff happen and I think it's by far the best one yet. One word: drama. You were warned in the previous chapter. But don't worry, it's not something too angsty but still drama. The other reason why this chapter is so big is that I probably won't be able to publish anything until monday, so enjoy it!**

* * *

**How to get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_The thunder always brings a storm and the only way you can stop it is by waiting. When the sun shines and lights the way in your heart, it makes everything clearer. What happened yesterday was like a thunder, but I just can't wait until the storm is over to make everything better._

Chapter 10 – Here Come the Storm

On Tuesday, Quinn didn't seem the same happy and romantic girl as always, it didn't take much to Charlie to notice and he went after her when class ended.

"Hey Quinn, is everything okay? You seem a little down…" He asked adoringly and the blonde looked to the ground.

"Not really… It's just… What happened yesterday hit me in a way that brought my memories from the past and it just killed my mood…" Quinn said barely audibly.

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to leave you alone?" The girl looked up and met Charlie's eyes.

"Stay… I kind of need a friend right now, but let's go to somewhere quieter." He smiled and they went to sit on a picnic table where there weren't many students passing by.

"So… What's bothering you?" The boy asked and she looked away, trying to figure out what to say.

"You know about… My pregnancy, right?" Quinn looked back at him.

"Yes, you mentioned it but never told me the story." Charlie said, nodding his head.

"Okay, uh, it happened on my sophomore year. I was the head cheerleader, dating the quarterback, the most popular girl in school, but this boyfriend of mine, Finn, was kind of drifting away from me, believe it or not, because of Rachel. At first I only thought he was in a phase but then I realized he was always going to the auditorium and I thought 'Well, what the hell.' And I started hooking up with his best friend, who I had a giant crush on. One night I was feeling bad about myself and ended up drinking too much and letting him do whatever he wanted to me, because I realized I really didn't care. The boy didn't put a condom on and the rest you know… It all started falling apart." The blonde told him, who was completely awed with the story.

"So, you're feeling bad right now because Jeremy made you remember of the night you got pregnant…? Look, don't worry, it'll go away. I've already told him to stay away from you, so you're in no danger." Quinn gave him a faint smile and shook her head.

"There's something I've never told anyone about…" Her smile fell. "Not even Rachel and it's probably what made me do all those things I did…" Charlie looked worriedly at her.

"What is it?"

"My dad… He used to… hit me… I mean, it happened five or six times and only when he was drunk and I always thought it was because I wasn't a good enough daughter to him. So I spent two years of my life trying to make him proud of me but then I got pregnant and it was like I'd done nothing. He kicked out of my house without even thinking twice. It was then when I realized that he didn't care. He'd never cared and I wasted two years of my life doing things for him. So on my junior year of high school I started to do things of my own. But I was still the same selfish bitch I was before. I spent the entire year trying to be back on the top. I started dating the new guy and quarterback and it was all doing just fine, but then Finn and Rachel broke up – yes, after he found out I was cheating on him, Rachel threw herself at him. Anyway, they broke up and because of some occurrences Finn was back being the quarterback and was the most popular boy in school. My dream at the time was being prom queen and I figured my current boyfriend, Sam wasn't enough for me to win, so I cheated on him with Finn." She stopped a bit to see her friend's reaction.

"Wow… This is… just… wow…" Quinn smiled lightly and continued.

"He eventually found out and soon me and Finn were dating again. What I didn't realize was that he still had feelings for Rachel, which I also had but was struggling with the idea. So after we lost as prom queen and king, he broke up with me at a funeral and started trying to get Rachel back. I was devastated. All the three boys I dated were currently having feelings for someone else. Our Glee Club went to Nationals in New York and Finn totally ruined everything by kissing Rachel right in the middle of our performance. During summer I had no longer doubts about how I felt about Rachel and had an emotional breakdown. I dyed my hair pink, started smoking, put piercings and tattoos, dated creepy old guys and when school started again, I really didn't give a fuck about it. That's when Rachel looked for me and put my head in place. I struggled the whole year trying to make her notice me and after prom I finally showed her that Finn was a jerk and that I loved her. The rest you know…" Charlie 'awwed' and then his attention fell back to the first sentence.

"And what happened to your dad?" He asked unsure.

"After the birth of my child, my mom found out that he was cheating on her so she dumped him and I moved back with her. I didn't hear anything from him after that." Quinn bit her lip but it didn't keep a tear to drop from her eyes and she looked away.

"Everything is going to be okay, Quinn. I'm here for you." The boy hugged her lightly. "And I really think you should tell Rachel about it. I mean, she's your girlfriend and even though you live like 80 miles apart, I know she'd do anything to make you feel better." The blonde smiled.

"Thank you Charlie. I think I've said that to you more times than I've ever said to anyone." She chuckled.

"That's the privilege of having such a good friend as me. But I mean it, I'm here for you whenever you need." He kissed the top of her head.

"Rachel is going to hate you a bit, you know?" Charlie frowned.

"Why is that? I'm a perfectly fine human being." Quinn chuckled.

"Because she hasn't met you yet."

O-O

"Rachel, I must say I'm really impressed." Rachel's singing teacher stated as the students left.

"Well, thank you Mr. Perry! I assure you it came with a lot of practice and I still can increase more." She smiled brightly.

"I hope so, but you're really interested in Broadway, am I right?" He asked and the brunette nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely, sir! Broadway is my biggest dream and hopefully my destiny." The man smiled.

"Alright, well, we have a thing here in NYADA that every year we choose five students to have intensified programs where at the end of the year they are welcome to audition to a Broadway musical as if they had already graduated." Rachel's eyes sparkled.

"And what are the qualifications needed?" She asked, with her heart pounding so hard she was afraid he could hear it.

"Me and other teachers already have our eyes on you, but Mrs. Parker said you could still improve your dance ability." The brunette's smile fell lightly.

"What do I have to do?" Rachel felt like her world was about to fall apart, but the warm smile of her teacher calmed her a bit.

"She'll be giving a master class on Friday night and depending on how you go, you're already on the top 5." Her smile fell completely and she closed her eyes, frowning a little. "Is there something wrong, Mrs. Berry?" She shook her head.

"No, it's just that… Friday night I'd be going to Connecticut to visit my girlfriend. We've kind of been waiting for this since the beginning of the week so I don't know what to do…" The brunette said with a disappointed voice.

"I'm sure she'd understand. I mean, she must know Broadway is your dream and that you actually have what it needs to get in. Why don't you ask her to come to New York?" Rachel smiled lightly and nodded.

"I'll talk to her. I have class now, so, do I need to give you an answer right now or…" She trailed off.

"You can give your answer by tomorrow. But please consider it. It's a one time opportunity." The brunette sighed.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Perry, I'll see you around." Rachel left the classroom and her thoughts started storming out like crazy.

She needed to talk to Quinn. Of course she'd understand, it's not a big deal. She could go to New Haven on the other weekend, Quinn would be totally fine with it.

The problem was that she didn't know what Quinn was going through.

O-O

Later that day, Quinn went back to her dorm and turned the computer on, to talk to Rachel. The brunette was already online and she half smiled half sighed with what she had to go through now.

"_Hey honey! How was your day?" _Rachel said as they connected. She also looked kind of bummed but the blonde figured it could be cause of a rough day.

"Hi sweetie! It was… good, I guess…" Quinn looked down and the brunette frowned.

"_Is everything alright, Quinn?" _She asked concerned and the blonde shook her head.

"No, I'm fine" She looked up and smiled. "How about your day?" Rachel's smile fell a bit.

"_There's something I kind of need to discuss with you…"_ Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"What is it, babe?"The blonde became suddenly worried, but her girlfriend's smile calmed her down.

"_My singing teacher told me today that they have a program for the best students with intensive classes and they want me in!"_ Quinn smiled and cheered.

"That's wonderful honey! What do the students get?"

"_At the end of the semester, they can audition for a Broadway musical as if they had already graduated." _The blonde's eyes bulged.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Her smile fell when she noticed Rachel's expression. "It's not all, is it?"

"_Most of the teachers had agreed with me being on the top 5… Except one… Kate. Mr. Perry, my sing teacher said that I could go to a master class on Friday night and depending on my development I'd get in… But I wouldn't be able to go to Connecticut, so I figured you could come to New York?"_ Quinn looked away for a while.

"I don't know, Rach… Why don't you just come on Saturday? I wouldn't mind…" The brunette sighed.

"_But… But it's New York…"_ Rachel's voice tone sounded a little uncertain.

"Exactly! It's New York! We spent the whole summer there and we're going to spend the rest of our lives as well! Plus, I really wanted you to meet Charlie…" Quinn raised her voice a bit in frustration.

"_Is this what it is about? Me meeting this Charlie guy? I don't care if I wait until next week! You could even bring him to New York if he wants to!" _The brunette raised her voice as well.

"It's not that simple! First of all, where would he even stay? He wouldn't even be able to sleep with us in the next room!" She kind of smiled and then focused again. "Secondly, why can't you just get out of this town for two days? You live there already!" Rachel sighed.

"_Quinn, you have to understand is not that simple! It's Broadway what we're talking about!"_ The brunette eased her tone.

"It's our future what we're talking about! And you're the one who have to understand! I've always known you're kind of selfish, but not at this point!" Quinn yelled.

"_At this point? What point are you even talking about?"_ Rachel could feel the tears wanting to come out.

"Yesterday a guy attacked me and you didn't even notice the bruises until I ran my hand through it!" The brunette closed her eyes and opened again.

"_I was drunk! How do you want me to notice something when I'm drunk?"_ Rachel threw her hands up.

"It's not just that! After I told you what happened, the first thing you asked was where was my gay friend and whether I had thanked him or not! You didn't even ask how I was!" And then it hit her. How could she mess up so big?

"_I'm sorry Quinn, I wasn't thinking straight at the time…I'm sorry."_ The blonde closed her eyes and sighed.

"But it's still not that simple, Rachel…" She said in a low voice.

"_How it's not that simple? I screwed up! That's all!"_ Rachel said in frustration and Quinn started crying.

"There's one thing you don't know about me… About my past, actually…My dad… He used to hit me." The brunette's eyes bulged.

"_Oh my God, Quinn! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"_ She exclaimed.

"I know you didn't. No one did. Only my mom and now Charlie…" Rachel frowned.

"_Wait, you told something as big as this to a guy you met two days ago before you telling your_ _girlfriend?"_ The brunette shouted.

"What's the matter with it? He's one of the only friends I have here and the best one! He really cares about me and I trust him! I'm sorry you weren't there to hear… And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to New York." Rachel started crying.

"_I can't believe it!"_

"Why? I'm the one who can't believe! You once told me you'd give up on Broadway to be with me if it was necessary!" Quinn yelled.

"_And you told me you wouldn't let me do this, because no matter what we'd be together._ _Because we're meant to be!"_ The brunette's voice broke her heart.

"Then I guess we'll find a way." And the blonde hung up.

X-X

The next morning, for the first time Quinn was woken up by her alarm clock and not by Rachel. She sighed and started to get ready for class, waiting for any signs that the brunette was late. But she knew she wasn't. Rachel was never late. For anything, so Quinn just headed to class feeling worse than she had the day before. It didn't take long until Charlie found her.

"Morning Quinn. You look terrible!" She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Charlie, I'm having a wonderful day." The boy frowned.

"Chill out, girl, I was just kidding! But you do look kind of depressed…" Quinn sighed.

"Rachel and I had a fight yesterday." Charlie nodded slowly.

"How bad was it?" The blonde checked her watch.

"Well, considering it's already 9am and we haven't talked yet, I guess it was pretty terrible…" The boy's eyes bulged.

"Whoa! That's bad…" He stated. "Why did you guys argue?"

"Stupid things that became jealously that became serious issues." Charlie frowned.

"Mind if you explain?" Quinn sighed again.

"Rachel has this big dance class on Friday night so she won't be able to come here." He arched his eyebrow.

"Why can't she come on Saturday?"

"Exactly, I don't know why. She wanted me to go to New York instead…" The boy furrowed his brow.

"And why can't you?" Quinn glared at him.

"I don't know! Maybe because I'm still a selfish bitch! Or because I'm still a little off with that other thing so I couldn't really think straight… I have no idea, Charlie! I think I've screwed up really bad!" She whimpered.

"It can't be that bad! You'll figure out a way and you two will sort things out." The blonde closed her eyes and hugged Charlie.

"I don't know what to do! I think I'll just wait until she calls me and I'll know what to say…" The boy arched his eyebrow again.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Quinn looked away.

"I think so…"

The truth was that it wasn't. They didn't speak to each other through the entire day and the night came, worst than ever.

X-X

Then morning came and Rachel still didn't feel like talking to her girlfriend. After all, Quinn was the one who shut down the conversation, even though Rachel was the one who screwed everything up.

She headed to dance class, where she found Kate and Mr. Perry talking. As they saw her, he motioned to her to get closer.

"Hi, Mrs. Berry, I'm really glad you took the opportunity and decided to join the class on Friday!" Kate said and Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine." Mr. Perry assured her and the brunette smiled.

"Great, I'm really looking forward to it." She said a little uncertain.

"Alright, so let's start our class now. Everybody, gather round!"

X-X

After the class was over, Emily went after Rachel to ask why she looked so depressed.

"It's nothing, I swear." She assured the blue eyed girl, who sighed.

"Problems with your girlfriend?" The girl asked and Rachel winced.

"Kind of…" The brunette shrugged.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" Rachel looked down.

"Not really… I don't really know what to say…" Emily smiled.

"Then sing!" She exclaimed and the brunette frowned.

"I'm not in Glee Club anymore. Neither is she, we can solve our problems as adults. I learned that not everything is solved with music and that's how things used to work there…" Rachel stated.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked enthusiastic.

"Whenever we had a problem back then, we used to sing about it." Emily scoffed.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad…" The brunette arched her eyebrow.

"It was like 'I'm happy! Let's sing about it!', 'I'm sad! Let's sing about it!', 'I'm pregnant! Let's sing about it!', 'I think you're cheating on me! Let's sing about it!', 'I want your boyfriend! Let's sing about it!', 'I just got hit by a truck and now I can't walk! Let's sing about it!'" The girl chuckled.

"It's at least one of these options true?"

"All of them. And all of them include me." The girl's eyes bulged and Rachel nodded.

X-X

One more day went by and neither of the girls had talked to each other. Quinn was already feeling guilty as hell but still had no clue of what to say. She went to class still on a killing mood.

"What the hell happened to you, Quinn?" Holly Holliday asked as the younger blonde walked inside the classroom.

"It's Rachel…" she pouted. "We argued a couple of nights ago and we still haven't talked ever since and I have no idea what to say…" the teacher opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Quinn's raised finger. "And don't even say 'sing about it'." Holly scoffed.

"Please, I'm not Will!" They laughed lightly. "I was just going to say you could skip this class to rest. You really look a mess." The blonde looked down and shook her head.

"Thanks Holly, but I rather have something to focus on than spend an hour crying…" The teacher shrugged.

"Whatever you say… Alright _classe_! Let's warm up!"

X-X

After lunch Quinn was still bummed as hell and was glad Charlie wasn't around this time. She really needed some time alone right now. But it didn't last. A couple of minutes later, a girl from her dance class showed up.

"Hey, Quinn, there's someone at the dorms looking for you." The blonde arched her eyebrow.

"Who?" The other girl shrugged.

"I don't know, some chick called Barbra or something…" Quinn frowned.

"But I don't know any Barbra…"

"If you say so… The girl said it was an emergency." The blonde got up quickly and started walking fast to the dorms' hallway. All her thoughts flying around about what could've happened and with who. Her heart stopped when she saw a tiny brunette girl waiting next to her room. Quinn ran to her and captured the girl in a tight hug, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. Tears started to fall through her face.

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered to Rachel, who was also crying, but chuckled a little.

"I'm so sorry I was being so selfish to you Quinn." The brunette managed to say as she reached the ground.

"I'm so sorry I was being such a bitch, Rach. I missed you so much!" Quinn said and cupped Rachel's cheek, giving her a deep and lingering kiss. When they broke apart, panting and gasping for air they looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn. I'm sorry I messed things up. I missed you so much…" They kissed again and only then they realized there were tons of people around, watching them like a TV show. Quinn blushed and grabbed Rachel's hand, opening the door of her dorm.

"Excuse me." She said to the 'audience', while closing the door. Without even letting her think, Rachel pinned the blonde against the door with another deep and passionate kiss. Quinn grabbed her thighs and lifted her from the ground, turning them around and pinning Rachel against the wall instead.

"Hey, remember what Max said, you should stop carrying me around." The brunette stated as her girlfriend started placing kisses on her neck.

"I don't give a damn about what he said. I just want you, right now." The blonde started undoing the buttons of Rachel's shirt but stopped abruptly as she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Charlie! What the fuck!" Quinn shouted as she placed her blushing girlfriend on the ground. The boy was beaming although shocked.

"Well… What a great way to introduce myself." Rachel mumbled as she fixed her clothes. "It's unbelievable! I thought only parents had this kind of radar." She chuckled and stepped closer to Charlie, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Rachel Berry, the girlfriend." He cleared his throat again and smiled brightly.

"Hello Rachel. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Charlie Fletcher, the best friend." Quinn rolled her eyes as the jealousy hit the other two.

"Alright, you guys. That's all. Charlie if you excuse me, I'd like to have some private time with my girlfriend." He grunted. "And next time you're in my dorm, let me know before I can take her clothes off." The boy arched his eyebrow. "I mean it! You almost saw Rachel's boobs and you know those are my propriety." Rachel's eyes bulged.

"You told him?" She was completely awed and the blonde boy lightly nodded.

"Yeah, she talks a lot when she's depressed…" Quinn glared at him. "Alright, I'm sorry to interrupt. Rachel, it's good to finally meet you. I'll let you two alone now."

"Thanks Charlie, it's good to finally meet you as well. Bye." The brunette said as Charlie left the room. She got closer to the blonde and cupped her cheeks, giving her a chaste kiss, before pulling Quinn to sit on bed.

"Hey, Rach, before we… you know, I think we should talk about what happened…" Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"I know… I'm so sorry Quinn. I never meant to hurt you and it kills me that I did. I should've known. I know that you're not so open about your past but I should at least have asked more. I've been a horrible girlfriend and I'm terribly sorry about it. That's why I came here." The blonde lightly shook her head as she smiled and placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Tears already streaming through their faces.

"You're not a terrible girlfriend. Don't be offended by that, but it was just your diva ego talking and I know you're sorry. I forgive you and I really should've told you about past issues before. I also should've pushed my selfish bitch side apart and gone to New York with you. I'm so sorry, Rach." Quinn leaned over and pecked Rachel's lips.

"It's okay, honey. I love you and I still feel terrible about what I did but now I'm here for you." Rachel said basically whispering.

"But I thought you should be in class right now…" The brunette shook her head.

"On Fridays our last class is before lunch so I took the first train I could and came here…I even thought about bringing flowers but it'd be too cliché…" The blonde chuckled.

"And how about that dance class?" Quinn asked a bit uncertain and Rachel shrugged.

"They'll figure out I'm not coming when I don't show up…" The blonde's eyes bulged.

"Rachel…You-you did this…for me?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I did this for us. Yes, Broadway is my dream but if it somehow interferes on us I'll do anything to make you happy." Both started crying and Quinn hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, Rach… But I won't let you do this." Rachel lightly pulled away from the hug and looked deep into her girlfriend's hazel eyes in confusion. "We're going to New York today and I don't care what you say. I won't let you ruin this opportunity. I'll even go to this dance class with you. I love you too much to let you do something you'll most certainly regret." The blonde whispered and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"But how about your classes?" She smiled.

"My next and last class today is with Holly and since she once asked me if I wanted to skip class because I looked a mess, I think she wouldn't mind if I skipped this one. Otherwise we just leave after the class is over. There's a train leaving to New York at 5pm. I think we'd arrive on time…" The brunette smiled as well and kissed Quinn.

"And how do you know what time the train leaves?" Rachel asked when they broke apart.

"Because I was going to surprise you. And apologize for being such a bitch…" She kissed the blonde again, but this time she made her girlfriend lay in bed, deepening the kiss each time.

"You are the most perfect girlfriend ever, you know that?" The brunette asked, panting for air as they broke the kiss. Quinn smiled and Rachel resumed the kisses starting to undo the blonde's shirt and placing a kiss at each exposed part of her pale skin. She took the shirt off and tossed it on the floor, taking off her own afterwards.

"You have no idea how much I missed your touch." The blonde said as Rachel unbuttoned her jeans and slowly put the zipper down, never breaking the gaze with those beautiful hazel eyes. The brunette bit her lip as she started sliding the pants down, leaving her girlfriend wearing only a lacy pink lingerie. She hopped off bed and took off her own jeans, coming back to lie on top of the blonde, kissing her roughly.

"I don't know how I'll survive a week without feeling you…" Rachel whispered in her girlfriend's ear, making her moan loudly and the pool of wetness between them grow.

"I need you so bad." Quinn groaned as the brunette kept her slow paces, nipping and sucking her neck.

"Then take me." She whispered again and the blonde shifted her weight to turn them around, being on the top of Rachel. The brunette slowly took off her own bra as Quinn did the same. The darkened eyes never breaking the look. The blonde hooked her fingers at the sides of her girlfriend's panties and gently took it off, throwing the piece of clothing on the floor, next to the others.

She then leaned down again to give Rachel another lustful kiss and making a trail of kisses down the brunette's naked body. When Quinn reached the place she was looking for, Rachel was already wetter than she'd ever seen, so before diving in she looked up and joked.

"I thought you said you'd said you were handling our sex dreams well…" The blonde propped herself on her elbows and watched her girlfriend twitch with the lack of touch.

"Yeah, with cold showers." Quinn chuckled. "Now shut up and fuck me already!" Rachel demanded and the blonde did what she was told, slowly licking her folds and teasing her clit with lazy circles. The brunette's moans were already too loud and Quinn knew she was close but she needed more, so the blonde added two fingers inside her girlfriend and started pumping it in and out but was stopped by Rachel's hands on her shoulders.

"Wait," she frowned. "I want was to come together." Quinn smiled and took off her own panties. It wouldn't take long for her to be screaming her lover's name in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Rachel slid two fingers inside the blonde and slowly teased her clit with her thumb. They were both already on the edge. Hearts racing, breaths failing and backs arching at each thrust. Soon they hit the climax and all the air was stole from their lungs as they screamed, moaned and gasped.

"Wow… holy fuck! That's all I've got to say…" Quinn said under her breath as they wiped their fingers on the covers. Rachel chuckled and pecked her cheek, as she lay next to the blonde.

"I think I just went to heaven and came back." The brunette joked.

"Actually, you went to New Haven. It's a bit common to confuse both." Quinn joked back.

"Especially since they've got an angel living here…" The blonde muffled a laugh.

"After all we did you're calling me an angel… That's why I love you." Rachel pecked her lips.

"I love you too, Quinn." Quinn turned to face her girlfriend and looked deep into her eyes as if nothing else mattered but her. Nothing was needed to say.

The storm was over and the sun was shining again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it as much as I did. It's kind of to make up with the last one that kind of disapointed me. I wrote it barely awake because of the lack of time I had to write it. Also, the lack of reviews really worried me that you weren't enjoying this fic so much but when I read the chapter again it kind of clicked. Anyway, I'm not sure I'll be updating this weekend and maybe I won't have time to update tomorrow so you'll all have to wait until Monday for a new chapter. I'll try my best to put my head into place but if it's not good, I'm really sorry. Also, next chapter will bring the next of the week and after that the time will go by a little faster. That's it. Please review it. If you give me enough ideas to construct a chapter in a day you might get a little surprise but I don't promise anything. Once again, don't forget to review it xD**

**XOXO .**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update! Really! 24 days is too much I'm really sorry but between traveling every weekend and sometimes having just a couple of days to sit down and write I ended up having a major block. I really needed some vacation though. If this chapter is lacking something or is really bad reviewed I'm sorry. I get really distracted when I'm writing and it normally takes two entire days to write a good chapter. Anyway, enough with my rambling. This chapter has some fluff and lots of smut, since the next ones will be kind of lacking. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**How to get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_To do list: study, study, study, study, study, graduate, get a job, get money, buy a ring, ask Rachel to marry me, marry Rachel, babies, live the rest of my life…Yeah, I think that's all…Wait! What was the first one again?_

Chapter 11 – Sorting Things Out

"Oh…Oh yeah! Yes right there! God Quinn holy…Oh fuck! Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she reached yet another orgasm that night. It wasn't actually night, it was already 4am but they've been doing it since the previous night. Quinn cleaned up her face and fingers on the covers and lay exhaustedly next to her lover.

"Damn…A week without this is too freaking much." She said under her breath, wiping away the strands of hair glued onto the brunette's forehead and gently kissing her temple.

"Yeah, I feel like I'll never get enough of you…" Rachel rested her weight on her elbow and placed her free hand on the blonde's waist, pulling her a bit closer. Quinn smiled devilishly and started kissing along her girlfriend's jaw. She lay on her back and Rachel hopped on top of her, massaging her breasts while diving in a deep kiss.

"Babe, don't you think it's a bit late? I mean- Oh dear God!" The blonde interrupted herself when Rachel lightly pinched her clit. She arched her eyebrow in a 'what were you saying' expression and Quinn closed her eyes letting out a sharp breath. "Never mind. Now please keep going." The brunette grinned.

"Are you begging me now?" She asked knowingly and rocked her hips a bit, making her girlfriend flutter.

"I'm being polite." Rachel rocked her hips again and the blonde whimpered, needing more and rocking her own hips.

"Nah nah nah! Only if you beg." The brunette challenged and Quinn pouted, opening her eyes.

"Rachel!"

"Quinn…" Rachel smirked and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Rachel, love of my life, queen of everything, sex goddess, will you please, _please,_ fuck the hell out of me until I can no longer breathe?" She leaned down and captured Quinn's lips with her own in another deep and lustful kiss.

"You didn't need to exaggerate." Quinn rolled her eyes.

The brunette slid a hand between the two of them and started stroking her lover's folds. She smirked at how fast she could get the blonde so worked up, because, _damn,_ she was so wet Rachel easily entered two fingers inside her girlfriend and then a third.

Quinn was groaning and moaning so loud it was nearly a scream. The brunette leaned down and started teasing the blonde's clit with the tip or her tongue, making her girlfriend actually scream in pleasure.

It didn't take long until she knew Quinn was close so she fastened her pace and watched her lover twitch with pleasure, arching her back and screaming louder than normally.

"Wow…" Rachel started, licking her fingers clean and wiping her face on the pillow. "Since when do you get so worked up?" She lay back next to a still barely conscious blonde. Quinn took a deep and long breath.

"I guess…" she panted, still not able to form sentences. "I guess I just…" The blonde took another deep breath. Rachel looked amused. "I guess I just get _really _turned on when you are in control of me…" The brunette grinned and kissed her lover's sweaty cheek, settling down to cuddle up with Quinn.

"Good. Because you know I love being in control." Quinn chuckled and she turned to face the blonde, who hugged her tighter.

They looked into each other's eyes and sighed. They'd been doing this a lot. Just looking at each other and forgetting everything else. It was bad that they had to wait three years to finally be able to do this every night. Rachel leaned further and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, while her thumb gently rubbed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" Quinn quietly asked as they broke apart. The brunette frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"Why are you asking this right now?" The blonde smiled softly and did that thing with her eyes, closing them a little, that Rachel thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Her expression quickly changed from a frown to a smile matching her girlfriend's.

"I don't know…It just crossed my mind…Do you want kids?" The brunette gently pecked her lips and chuckled lightly.

"Of course I want kids, Quinn. Especially with you… And yes. Of course I've thought about it!" She dramatically scoffed and Quinn laughed.

"You have?" The blonde asked with a playful arched eyebrow. "How many?"

"At least two. One of each gender, but I think a trio would be more… I don't know, I just like it better…" Quinn beamed.

"So… Three kids, huh? It's a good thing we think alike…" Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She kissed the brunette's forehead.

"I've always thought about having three kids. I mean, it's like just two isn't enough or it's just too cliché…" Rachel laughed.

"I love you so much you have no idea…" Quinn pecked her lips.

"I think I might have…I love you too." They smiled at each other.

"So, how about names?" The blonde chuckled.

"As long as it isn't a Broadway character I'll allow it." The brunette scoffed.

"That crosses like, more than half of my list!" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"You've got a list?"

"Duh! Of course I do! I'm Rachel Berry, remember?" They laughed lightly.

"Alright. But before we start discussing it, I veto all the Glee Club members' names." Rachel scoffed again.

"Sam is a good name!" She argued.

"He's my ex! Plus, Sam? Really? You thought I would forget about Sam Carmichael? I've watched Mamma Mia! a couple of times, you know?" Quinn argued back.

"Okay, okay. No Sam, no Harry, no Bill… Wait! Why are we discussing boys' names?" The blonde shrugged.

"I think it's easier than girls' names…Also, no Sky." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why are we only vetoing the Mamma Mia!'s names?" Quinn laughed.

"Okay then. No Barnaby, nor Cornelius, nor Nick…Wait! Nick is a good idea!" She exclaimed.

"You want to name our son Nick?" The brunette asked incredulously.

"Nicholas. I like it. It sounds…handsome." Rachel burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright…" She regained her breath. "How about Thomas?" Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Tom is a cute nickname…" She suddenly stopped and looked at her girlfriend seriously.

"What's wrong?" The blonde softly smiled.

"We're discussing baby names and we're 18 years old." The brunette smiled as well.

"Yeah…" She chuckled and pecked Quinn's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I can't wait to propose to you." Rachel frowned.

"And why would _you_ be the one to propose?" Quinn gave her a lingering kiss, nipping the brunette's lower lips when the connection was being broken.

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled fondly.

"You've done enough for this relationship, I think it's my turn now." The blonde furrowed her brows playfully.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see who'll be the first one to ask." Rachel chuckled.

"Then that'd be me." Quinn laughed lightly.

"Why?" The brunette sat and took Quinn's hands on hers.

"Because I'm doing this right now." She cleaned her throat. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" The blonde laughed louder.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rachel frowned.

"Why would I?" She shrugged.

"We're 18, naked in bed, still kind of buzzed from our last orgasm…Plus, you don't even have a ring. I don't think this would be a good proposal story…" The brunette sighed and kissed her girlfriend's hand.

"You're right…But you'll still marry me, right?" Quinn chuckled.

"As long as you say yes to my proposal…" She teased and Rachel lay down again, nuzzling in the blonde's neck and planting kisses, nips and licks there. "Mmh...I love you." Quinn whispered.

Rachel kept her kisses and moved her hands south, slowly caressing the blonde's belly. She whimpered when the brunette reached a lower spot and started stroking her folds. Rachel's pace was slow and tender, making Quinn moan at every movement.

With her free hand, the brunette started massaging her lover's breast, lightly pinching her nipple, which made the blonde moan louder. When the quantity of moisture between Quinn's legs was enough, Rachel put two fingers inside her.

Ever so slowly, the blonde started to get off and needed more. She unconsciously rocked her hips forwards and the brunette ginned and fastened her pace, knowing exactly what her girlfriend needed.

She started curling her fingers at each thrust, just enough to hit _the_ spot. Quinn's moans grew even louder and Rachel added a third finger, bringing her other hand to rub her lover's clit.

"Oh, fuck! Rach I'm so close." Quinn whispered and rocked her hip again. Their motions matched and the brunette leaned close to the other's ear and whispered.

"Yes, Quinn. Come for me. Please." Those words drove the blonde insane and it only took one last thrust of curled fingers to set her off in a wave of orgasms.

Rachel took her fingers out and handed for Quinn to lick it clean, who accepted with a devilish grin. The brunette pulled a thin cover up to their bodies and curled up with her girlfriend, indicating that the 'play time' was over.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's torso and kissed her temple, sighing tiredly. Rachel's hand remained up to the blonde's chest and before they fell asleep she whispered.

"Of course I'll say yes. I love you, Quinn. Goodnight." Quinn kissed her again and tightened he hug, bringing their lips close one last time with a gentle and lingering kiss.

"I love you too, Rach. Sleep well."

O-O

The girls woke up at 10am, too overwhelmed with each other's presence to sleep and decided to make lunch, instead of going out.

"Honey, do you want ravioli or cappelletti? Also, why do you only have pasta?" Quinn asked, picking the condiments from the kitchen's cabinet.

"I like pasta and you know that. And it's really easy to prepare so…Ravioli would be nice." The blonde chuckled and Rachel started washing some vegetables to make a salad.

Quinn hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, spinning her around to give her girlfriend a proper kiss on the lips, pressing her against the counter and then pulling back to prepare their meal.

"You haven't turned the music on yet…Did something happen?" She playfully asked and the brunette rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I forgot. I'll just do it when I'm done here…" Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Or…My gorgeous girlfriend will do it for me." Rachel pouted adoringly and the blonde shook her head, grinning and turned to turn the stereo.

It was their thing during the summer. They'd wake up late in results of the previous night's sex marathon, cook while listening to music and watch a movie cuddling on the couch. Today would be no different.

Some Frank Sinatra song started playing and while the water was boiling, Quinn took her girlfriend's hands and led her to the living room to dance. She spun the brunette around a couple of times and when the song was over, they returned to the kitchen to finish cooking.

When the salad was ready, Rachel poured them some orange juice and started preparing the tomato sauce.

They sat on the table to eat and exchanged lovingly looks during the meal. It had been a while since they last done something like this. Now that they'd only see each other during the weekends, this routine could become regular.

"Anything planned for today?" Quinn asked and the brunette shrugged.

"Not really, I guess…Santana wanted to talk to me about the roommate's thing and Emily and Scott are crazy to meet you, so we could all have dinner together or something…Although, if there's something else you've got in mind I can totally trade it." Rachel winked.

"Dinner would be just fine but I won't miss our movie afternoon. And," she paused and raised a finger "I would very much like to take you on a date, so how about we meet these people for dinner and _then_ we go somewhere else?" Quinn smiled.

"Sounds terrific." The brunette smiled as well and they spent the rest of lunch discussing what movie they should watch, as always.

O-O

They decided to meet on a pub downtown and when Quinn and Rachel arrived, the 'gang' was already there.

"Finally! We've been waiting for like, forever!" Scott said and waved his arms.

"Oh, get used to it, Scottie, they were probably just _doing it_ again."

"Santana!" Both girl yelled unison and the Latina laughed.

"Come on! I know you two. Just put these two girls in a room alone for ten seconds and they're already in each other's pants. By the way, good to see you, Q." She finished and got up to hug her friends.

"Well, just so you know, Rachel and I _weren't_ doing what you think we were." Quinn pulled back from the hug to look to Emily and Scott. "We weren't. And, it's really nice to finally meet you two. Sorry, Rachel isn't very good with introductions. You should see how I ended up meeting her parents." The blonde reached out her hand and smiled brightly. "I'm Quinn." The pair of brunettes seemed to be awed by her while they exchanged handshakes.

"Whoah! You're even more gorgeous than in the pics! I'm Scott. Nice to meet you." Quinn blushed.

"And I'm Emily. Hi! Rachel has talked _a lot_ about you." The blonde turned to look at her girlfriend, flushed red.

"Thank you. You're all really nice. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, are you two together, brothers and sisters or what?" Emily laughed.

"Just really good friends. But don't worry, I'm one hundred percent straight." The girl stated.

"I'm not, so your girl is safe with us." Scott finished and they took a sit at a round table in the corner. Santana pulled Rachel before they sat.

"Jealous, Berry?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Santana. Let's sit down." Rachel started walking but the Latina grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What?" She asked wide-eyed.

"I need to talk to you about the apartment thing." The brunette arched her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Santana sighed and looked away.

"I'm _so_ going to regret it." She mumbled and turned her gaze back to Rachel. "I'm in." They both smiled lightly and Rachel nodded.

"Cool, can we sit down now?" The Latina huffed.

"Sure, Berry, sure."

As scary as it appeared Rachel was actually relieved.

O-O

Quinn and Rachel walked past the streets of New York City after their friends left. It was beginning of September and the weather was just starting to cool off.

"Where are you taking me?" The brunette asked excitedly, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Do I even have to say? I bet you know how to walk through this city with your eyes closed so you know where we're heading." Quinn kissed the top of her head and Rachel chuckled.

"We're exactly 5 minutes from Rockefeller Center and you don't seem to be heading to a different direction anytime soon so I guess…" She stopped in front of the blonde and took her hands. "We're going ice skating?" Quinn arched her eyebrow and beamed.

"Yup! See, I can't even surprise you!" The brunette gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and they kept walking until they got to Rockefeller Center. It wasn't really crowded, even though it was Saturday night and kids normally liked to come here to play.

There were a few couples ice skating while holding hands, a few people alone, some families with their kids…They could easily 'walk' past the rink without bumping into anyone. Rachel rented their skates and a couple of minutes later they were ready.

The brunette was the first one to enter the rink but Quinn stood in front of her, looking uncertain.

"Come on, baby, what's the matter, are you afraid?" Rachel teased and the blonde winced.

"Not afraid, but…I kind of forgot how to, you know, do this." Rachel chuckled and grabbed her girlfriend by the hand.

"Don't worry, Q, I'll catch you if you fall." Quinn arched her eyebrow and the brunette pecked her lips. She sighed and entered the rink, gripping Rachel's hands tightly.

"Well…I think I can handle it, I mean, it's only been a couple of months anyway…" The blonde started losing her grip and gaining balance.

"Yeah! You were a cheerleader after all. And it isn't hard, you know? You know!" Realization hit Rachel when Quinn started easily sliding through the floor. "Hey! You did it on purpose! Come back here!" The blonde started laughing and walking backwards so she could see her girlfriend.

"You have to catch me, hon!" They started running around each other like five year olds until Quinn hit the half wall and Rachel hit her hardly.

"Ha! You're mine now." The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's waist and pulled her in a heated kiss. The blonde smiled into the kiss and rolled them off the wall so they were skating and kissing at the same time.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled almost bumping into them but they kept kissing without caring.

O-O

"Hey, you still up for some food?" Rachel asked as they left the rink, two hours and a lot of falls later.

"Uh, not really…I mean, if you're hungry then we can go somewhere…" Quinn replied as she took off her skates. The brunette shrugged.

"Well, I'm not that hungry either so how about some ice cream?" The blonde smiled.

"Sounds good. Ready to go?" Rachel was still taking off her skates while her girlfriend was already standing in front of her. She got up and returned the rented shoe.

"Let's go, my lady." Quinn chuckled and they grabbed a cab for the nearest ice cream shop.

When they got there the radio was on and surprisingly enough, Frank Sinatra was playing again.

"_Lovely, never ever change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it, cause I love you, just the way you look tonight."_

They sang along while dancing through the black and white tiles of the shop. The place had a retro-like appearance so it was probably the reason this song was playing. The couple wasn't trying to drag attention but their dance wasn't exactly unnoticeable.

"Uh, babe, how about we order now?" Quinn whispered through Rachel's hair when she noticed half of the costumers were staring at them like they were doing something wrong. The brunette chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, sure, same as always?" The blonde nodded smiling. "Chocolate and Vanilla milk shake and strawberry double cone. All vegan." Rachel ordered to the attendant with a bright smile and when she turned to her girlfriend, she was standing still, in shock. "Quinn, you okay?" The blonde just nodded and pointed to the door to show who had just entered. "Oh my holy Barbra!" The brunette exclaimed and turned to Quinn, panicking. "It's- it's her." She muttered. "It's Barbra Streisand!"

"You should…Go talk to her…" The blonde suggested and Rachel widened her eyes.

"What if I just start saying a lot of nonsense things? What it I offend her? What if I just don't say anything?" She threw her arms in the air.

"Honey, I think it's a bit impossible for you not to say anything." Quinn joked and the girl scowled. "Don't worry, I'll go with you." Rachel nodded lightly, took a deep breath and when she turned around, the said Barbra was right behind her.

"Holy God wow!" She blurted out and the woman lightly smiled. "Hi- Hi! Wow- uh, Ms. Streisand it's an honor to meet you. I'm your biggest fan, really. My name is Rachel Berry"

"Oh, hello Rachel. It's inspiring to see someone at such a young age being fan of my work." They exchanged handshakes and Rachel's knees turned into jelly so she lost balance and fell backwards, into Quinn's arms. "God! Is she okay?" Barbra asked the blonde who held her girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's fine, it's just that she truly is your biggest fan. I mean, she makes me watch Funny Girl at least once a week and sings your songs everyday and stuff. But yeah, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Quinn, by the way." The woman looked at Rachel, who was awed with everything.

"Well thank you. I think your friend need some help though…" The brunette cleaned her throat and regained composure.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "She's my girlfriend, by the way… Uh, Ms. Streisand-"

"Call me Barbra, please." She cut Rachel off, who beamed.

"Barbra…Can I please get your autograph…and maybe a picture with you?" Barbra smiled when the brunette handed her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure! _To Rachel and Quinn_" she said while writing. "_from your dearest Barbra Streisand._" The woman handed the piece of paper back to Rachel, who almost fainted. Quinn grabbed her camera to take a picture and the attendant offered to take a picture of the three. After all of this was over, the girls grabbed their ice creams and walked home.

"Oh my dear God! I cannot believe I just met Barbra Streisand! Can you believe it, Quinn? Barbra freaking Streisand! And she was so nice! Seriously did this really happened or was I dreaming?" Rachel had been rambling for at least 10 minutes and Quinn was starting to get pissed.

"Yes, Rach, it was a dream." She huffed.

"Oh, come on, Quinn! Are you mad at me? Alright, I'll stop." The brunette kissed her girlfriend lightly, and then again, a little more tenderly. "Oh my Barbra…" she whispered inside the blonde's mouth.

"That's it." Quinn pulled back. "You're not getting laid tonight." Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"And why not?" they got in the apartment.

"Because I don't want you thinking about her while we're doing it." The blonde folded her arms.

"Are you jealous?" The brunette got closer.

"…No?" Quinn blushed lightly and Rachel pecked her lips.

"Aww! You're blushing! Quinn, don't be jealous! You know no one can do me like you do." She pecked her lips again.

"You've only got Finn as reference and I'm pretty sure that was a horrible sexual experience." The brunette winced.

"Yeah, but you've only got Puck as reference so I'm sure the only difference is that he lasted longer." Rachel took her girlfriend's hand and kissed both palms.

"How do you know I didn't have sex with Sam or someone else?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Did you?" The brunette challenged and Quinn let out a huff.

"Okay, I didn't, but what's your point?" Rachel locked her eyes on her girlfriend's.

"You're leaving tomorrow and phone sex is too weird."

"So…?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Quinn! You want me to do like in 'Crazy, Stupid Love'? Alright. We're gonna bang. Yeah, I know no one says that anymore but we're soooo gonna bang." The blonde laughed. "Now take your shirt off so I can say your body is photoshopped." She took off the piece of clothe, still laughing. "Oh damn!" The brunette took a few steps behind so she could see her better. "Are you sure you had a baby two years ago? I mean, are you sure you're even real?"

"Yeah, Rach, I'm pretty sure. Now, are you gonna keep talking or we're gonna 'bang'?" She air quoted and Rachel got close again, pressing their lips together. Then she felt Rachel's lips press more firmly into her and a hand glide smoothly up her thigh. Her breath hitched as the brunette unzipped her skirt and threw it on the ground.

Quinn ran her hands to find the zipper of her girlfriend's dress and undid it. They were both in their underwear when Rachel led them to their bedroom. Bras and panties flew around the room before they even got to bed. The blonde pinned Rachel, with her legs on top of hers on a heated kiss. While one of her hands worked on the brunette's breast, the other had already headed south and was gently cupping her girlfriend.

She easily slid two fingers inside and pressed a firm thumb to Rachel's clit, who try to have her way with her own hands.

"No, no, no. Right now you're mine." Quinn whispered and kept her pace just the way her girlfriend liked.

Rachel whimpered, moaned, grunted and screamed her lover's name in pleasure as the blonde worked her magical fingers inside her body. Quinn curled her fingers inside her hitting the spot and the brunette rocked her hips in response. It wouldn't take much to get her off. Quinn moved her legs and Rachel's thigh landed right _there_, making both moan loudly.

The blonde thrust her hips a few more times and they both got off in a pleasuring wave of orgasms.

"You're right…" Rachel started, taking a deep breath. "No one does me like you do." Quinn grinned.

"I love you, Rach." They kissed lightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Quinn."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm really really sorry. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll do my best to post daily until at least the beginning of August that's when I go back to school and I'll really have to focus because I got really fucked up last semester. Anyhow, the song is Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight". Oh, also, if you have an idea for the name of the baby(ies) you can tell me. I might be forgetting something but I really can't concentrate when I'm listening to music (I'm listening to McFly's "Lies" right now btw) so if I've forgotten to clarify anything here, it'll be on the next chapter. That's all. Please review! It's your reviews that make me keep going.**

**XOXO .**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, I know I spent too much time to update here but school's been up my ass and if I want to pass I have to spend more time studying than writing. I try my best tho. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

_Even though it's tough, sometimes saying goodbye is necessary. Here another week comes and all my thoughts are whether it'll take long for it to end or not. God knows how much I need to see Rachel and it's not fair that I have to spend so much time away from her. But I know from my own life experiences that love is tough and life is tougher._

Chapter 12 – Going Through the Motions

"Okay, I get that your New York friends are way more interesting than I am but are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I just got here!" Quinn exclaimed as she met her best friend near the classroom. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, whatever. Are you going to tell me what happened there? Was it good? Did you enjoy it? What did you do?" Charlie asked excitedly and the blonde smirked.

"You mean, besides the obvious?" His eyes widened.

"Quinn! We have a rule! Do _not_ talk about our sex lives!" He hissed.

"Whose sex life?" They both turned wide-eyed to their teacher who was passing by. "I'm kidding, you don't have to answer. Although I assume you were talking about Quinn's weekend." Holly turned to face the blonde. "How was it? I'd never seen Rachel so excited about something so you must have some kind of magic, huh?" She joked and Quinn smiled.

"It was great! Nothing that a weekend in New York can't do, y'know?"

"Oh, I do know! But I'm going to ask you to wait and tell your friend about it _after _the class is over, alright?" The pair blushed and entered the classroom.

"Seriously, I really wanna know what happened there, Quinn. Tell me." Charlie whispered.

"After class I'll tell you! Relax! You'll only hear half of the weekend anyway." He arched his eyebrow.

"No! I want to hear it all! Spill the details, Fabray!" Quinn smiled.

"Are you sure?" She whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Tell me now!" The boy's curiosity made him forget about anything else. Including the rules.

"So, yeah, Rachel and I totally spent the whole Friday night doing it. And Saturday as well. Seriously, you have no idea-"

"Quinn! Oh God! We have a fucking rule for God's sakes! Crap! Now I won't be able to focus on anything else!" Charlie exclaimed and the blonde laughed.

"Great! That'll do."

"You are evil!" The boy whispered and she blew him a kiss.

O-O

"Rachel, I'm so glad you showed up at the dance class! You were really great out there." Kate said as the brunette entered the room.

"Well, thank you. I try my best." She gave the teacher one of her typical 'Rachel Berry' smile.

"I talked to Mr. Perry and he'll pass by and give your new schedules later today, alright? You really are talented and Broadway can't wait to have you." Rachel blushed.

"I can't say how thankful I am." The teacher turned around to start the class and Rachel was surprised by someone pulling her. "What the-" she turned around. "Kurt!" The brunette pulled him on a tight hug.

"Careful, careful, you don't want to mess my clothes, do you?" He chuckled.

"Oh God! I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Rachel. And I came here because, you remember how I used to love drawing and designing our outfits for competitions and stuff, right? Well, some stylists saw my work and loved it! They offered me an internship here in New York and here I am! Rachel Berry, you're now talking to the future most famous designer of this city." They squealed and screamed excitedly and hugged again.

"Oh my dear God! Kurt I'm so proud of you! What about…Broadway?" Rachel asked kind of uncertain.

"I finally realized that even though Broadway is dreamy, designing clothes is my thing. The good part is that we don't have to be each other's competition, huh?" Kurt seemed really happy about it.

"I'm so happy, Kurt! We need to celebrate! My last class today is at five pm so we can meet up later. Where are you staying?"

"I'm sharing an apartment with one of the interns. It's near Central Park. I got here yesterday. How about you? I mean, I know you have an apartment somewhere, I just don't know where." Rachel smiled.

"Well, it's near Times Square but every two weeks I go to Connecticut to spend the weekend and the other weekends Quinn comes here. Also, Santana is about to move there as well so if it wasn't so crowded I'd totally call you to move in with me." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh dear God! You, Quinn and Santana living under the same roof? I hope you don't kill each other. And don't worry! Louis is a great guy." The brunette arched her eyebrow.

"Louis?"

"Yeah, I'll explain it later, I think your class is about to start."

"Alright, see you later." They hugged and the boy left.

O-O

"So you're still not talking to me?"

"You broke the rule and now I'm traumatized." Quinn rolled her eyes and Charlie huffed.

"I'm sorry, really. And the other part of the weekend could actually interest you, you know?" The boy arched his eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He asked gaining a little bit of interest.

"I met Rachel's friends and one of them is gay and really pretty. His name is Scott and I think you'd be interested. He's brunette, with blue eyes, about your height, athletic, plays the guitar and is a senior at NYADA. He's a great catch." Charlie turned to his friend.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Tell me more about this boy." Quinn chuckled.

"I don't know much about him but I'm pretty sure you'll like him. The problem is that he's in New York so you'd only see each other on the weekends but you could come with me next time I go there and I'll introduce you two. I've already talked to Rachel and she thought it was a great idea and that next weekend I could bring you with me." The boy furrowed his brow.

"Great plan you have. Introduce me to a boy I'll only be able to see on the weekends. I'm sorry but I'll try to find someone more…local, okay? Now, tell me about the rest of your weekend." Charlie snorted.

"Okay, we got there and went to Rachel's dance class, had dinner and…" he cringed "…went to sleep at 6am. We woke up at 10, made lunch, watched 'Funny Girl' for the umpteenth time and went out to have dinner with her friends. Nothing much happened there then we went to eat some ice cream and guess who we met there?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Who?" The boy wasn't _that_ excited though.

"Barbra Streisand!" Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking God! You're not joking, are you? Holy fuck! You met Barbra fucking Streisand! How was that?" There was his excitement.

"No, I'm not joking. We met her while buying ice cream. Rachel almost passed out! We took a picture and got an autograph. She was really nice to us and stuff." Quinn chuckled.

"I cannot believe it! That's it! I'm totally going to New York with you this weekend! Wait! Actually, I'm going to find a hotel to stay." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to worry, Santana is living with us so we gotta be quiet…You're totally invited to come with me. Plus, you can get to meet Scott." Charlie winced.

"Deal, but who's Santana?"

"Oh, you don't want to know just yet."

O-O

"Okay, I still don't understand. You're living with Santana Lopez?" Kurt asked shocked as they sat at a café near his place.

"I'm more scared than it seems. I mean, we were sort of friends when we graduated but the thought of sharing an apartment with her is just…" Rachel shrugged. "But I know she's changed a lot and isn't the same old Santana from high school and I know it's possible for someone to change subtly like that, I've got Quinn to prove so, but…I don't know…I don't know how it's like to live with her…That's what scares me the most." The boy gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, Rach. When she was back in Lima I wondered if that girl was still the same Santana I knew. I swear, I don't think it'll be a problem." The brunette smiled.

"I hope so…Now, tell me about this Louis boy!" She clapped her hands together. "Wait, wait, wait! What about Blaine?" Rachel abruptly stopped when her friend's expression changed.

"After I got the offer to come here, Blaine and I had a talk and decided that it was better if we broke up for at least a while and after he graduated we'd see how things would flow…" Kurt looked down and the brunette grabbed his hands. "But we're…fine. I mean, wow people are right about break up sex." He widened his eyes and smiled.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed and then glanced through the room. "Is it that good?" She whispered and the boy burst in laughter.

"It isn't as good as make up sex but damn…" He trailed off.

"But are you cool with all that stuff? You and Blaine were so…You know?" The brunette asked with a bit of uncertainty on her voice.

"Well…Blaine is my first love. I do love and miss him a lot but we couldn't live like this. Ohio and New York are too distant from one another so I guess it was the right thing to do…" Rachel grabbed his hands again.

"You'll be alright, Kurt. And if you need a shoulder to cry or whatever you know where to find me, 'kay?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course." The brunette smiled back.

"Now, tell me about this boy. Should I be worried for Blaine or something? Is he hot? Is he nice to you? Does he have creepy habits? How does he look like? Does he like Broadway musicals? Wait! Is he gay?" She shot tons of questions and the boy laughed.

"Calm down, Rachel! Yes, he's really pretty, kind of reminds me of Taylor Lautner so…win, win! I don't know about his habits, but I know he graduated on UCLA and came here because of the scholarship and to be closer to some old friend or something so that's not really what I expected…"

The ranting continued for a long time.

O-O

Hopefully for them, the week passed quickly and soon Quinn was on a train heading to New York City along with Charlie.

"Rachel just texted me. She said her and Santana are already at the station." The blonde said, tucking her phone inside her purse.

"Good…Now you've got to tell me who's Santana." Quinn turned to the boy and smiled.

"She's one of my best friends and she's living with Rachel. I didn't want to tell you before in case it made you change your mind…" Charlie frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked uneasily.

"Well…She's not quite…the nicest person you'll meet…I mean, she was hell back in high school but she's changed a lot, although she's not quite friendly with new people…" The boy shrugged.

"I'm not the sweetest pie either so…" He shrugged. "Great! We're here!" From the window of the train, Quinn could already see her girlfriend and her best friend standing there.

A couple of minutes later she was off the train, running towards Rachel to give her a kiss, leaving Charlie behind with a confused face. Quinn and Rachel were never the discrete type and their kiss wasn't either.

"Geez, Q! That's how you treat your friends?" Santana huffed in annoyance and walked towards the blonde boy in front of her. "Hey, I'm Santana. You must be…Charlie, right? That's the reason why I decided to come along with Rachel," she pointed to the still very much attached couple "They won't stop until I throw something at 'em."

"Oh! _You're_ Santana! Wow! Okay, do you have something to throw at them now?" He pointed with a disgusted face when the kiss started getting deeper.

"Oh, crap! Berry! Q! Stop dry humping and get a freaking room! Otherwise I'll go all Lima High Adjacent on your sorry asses!" The Latina yelled and the girls finally broke off, blushing.

"Sorry San…and sorry Charlie…Let's go?" Quinn said, wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist and the other holding her bag.

"Charlie, hi! Didn't see you there!" The brunette said, waving her hand at the boy.

"Yeah, okay, but please be sure I won't be in the room next time you two are kissing…" He shivered.

"Sure, sure…Ready to meet the city where dreams are made of?" Rachel asked, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Not with you two making out every five seconds." She rolled her eyes. "But yeah! Of course!" Charlie smiled.

O-O

It was midnight when they got back to the apartment. It had been a long day sightseeing New York and partying at clubs but they still decided to watch a movie before going to sleep.

"New boy! You have the privilege to choose the movie and I really hope you're not a musical maniac or a horror film addicted like these two." Santana stated while she grabbed the box of DVDs and handed to Charlie. "These are the options. Choose wisely because I'm really starting to like you." He smiled and started searching for a good movie.

"Good to know, because I think I like you too, Santana." The Latina smiled back while Rachel and Quinn watched the scene carefully.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Rachel whispered.

"I know, right? Hopefully they won't become best friends and turn against us." She chuckled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"How about we watch 'Mean Girls'?" Charlie suggested and the rest agreed.

"Good choice, newbie. I'll make some popcorn now and we can start the movie afterwards." Santana went to the kitchen and Quinn sat on the armchair, pulling Rachel onto her lap.

"So, Charlie, what do you think about Santana?" The blonde asked.

"I think she's awesome! Really, Quinn. I think you just wanted to scare me with all that evil crap. Otherwise you should feel guilty for saying those things." She rolled her eyes.

"I said she wasn't really nice with new people, but if you really get to know her, you see she really is awesome." The boy smiled.

"Is it wrong that I'm a bit jealous?" Rachel said, blushing and Quinn grinned, placing kisses on her temple.

"You know my heart is set on you…but I love when you're jealous." The brunette smirked and turned around to kiss her girlfriend.

"And I love when you quote musicals." She moved her legs and started straddling the blonde's thighs and giving her chaste kisses.

"Whoa, come on, girls, I leave the room for five minutes and you're already making out? You better don't do this tonight, otherwise shit's gonna be serious." Santana said, sitting on the couch next to the blushing boy and handing him some popcorn.

"Don't exaggerate, San. We were just kissing." Quinn stated, as Rachel turned to sit sideways on the blonde's lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Brittany would be doing the same thing, if not worst!" The Latina sighed. God, she missed her Britts.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." She said quietly, pushing some thoughts away.

O-O

The movie was nearly ending when Santana lost her patience with the girls. They'd been whispering things in each other's ears and giving each other Eskimo kisses and it was really hard to concentrate like this.

"Seriously, girls, go take a cold shower or something and stop this gooey and romantic shit going on. I'm trying to watch a movie over here and I can't do this if you two keep chuckling and giggling every two seconds!" The Latina finally said and Quinn huffed, getting up and bringing Rachel with her.

"Fine! Come on, Rach." The brunette frowned.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked as the blonde grabbed her hand.

"To take a cold shower. If we're annoying Santana that much, we can go somewhere else." Quinn stated.

"But babe, it's a _cold_ shower. It'd effect completely different on what you have in mind…" The blonde pulled Rachel into a heated kiss and when they broke off she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can always make it hot." By then, the brunette's legs weakened and she nearly fell onto her girlfriend's arms.

"So. Fucking. Adorable." Santana hissed while the couple ran to the bathroom. "Just don't be too loud!" She screamed before a door slammed shut behind her.

"Okay, tell me, why are you so nervous?" Charlie asked a few seconds later.

"Jesus! These girls are like glued to each other! They can't stay apart for two minutes! It drives me insane!" The Latina replied and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, right!" He scoffed. "No one gets _that_ pissed off about something like that, so either you're in love with one of them or something else happened." The boy challenged.

"No! Ew! No! I'm not in love with neither of them! Q is my best friend and Rachel is…Well, almost there… and sure they're really attractive but NO! I've got my Brittany back in Lima and there's no way I'm gonna lose her." Santana stated clearly causing Charlie to arch his eyebrow.

"So what is it, then? It's obvious that something's happened." He asked again.

"Nothing happened! Can't I be annoyed with them?" The Latina snapped.

"No, you can't. Tell me. Something happened between you and Brittany, right?" The boy tried to push and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. Yes. I mean, nothing exactly happened but I miss her a lot and it's really hard, you know? This long distance thing?" Charlie sighed.

"Yeah…I know…"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a short one and has zero smut but I'm thinking about a side smut fic for this chapter (the "you can always make it hot" part to be more exact) and I've got some ideas in mind. Also, I miss the reviews and I really don't know if you're actually enjoying or not. I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch but I'll only post next chapter when this one get at least TWO reviews. It's not much to ask, is it? Anyways, tell me what do you think it should happen to Kurt and Louis and if you remember him from some other chapter. That's all! Please please please review, PM or whatever.**

**XOXO .**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Once again, I'm so so sorry it took too long for me to update :( I've been really busy but the reviews of the last chapter were really great :) Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It has smut :3**

* * *

**How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams Without Really Trying**

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done, nothing you can sing that can't be sung, nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy. There's nothing you can make that can't be made, no one you can save that can't be saved, nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time, it's easy. All you need is love."_

Chapter 13 – Love is all you need.

If Charlie and Santana hadn't been so tired for staying up until the sunrise talking about love, life and whatever topic that came in their minds, they could at least have thought about the spare mattress Rachel had.

Quinn and Rachel woke up at 9am sharp, - damn the alarm clocks! – and passed by the door of the Latina's bedroom, that was wide open, only to find both Charlie and Santana sharing a bed. The blonde smirked and walked to the kitchen, pulling her girlfriend with her.

"And _you_ thought they wouldn't get along…" Rachel mocked, while preparing them both a coffee. Quinn stole the mug from the brunette's hand and took a long sip, giving back to the awaiting diva in front of her with a kiss on the forehead.

"At least they won't hook up…Imagine what a mess!" Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and stole the coffee mug again but placed on the counter she was leaning on.

"Well…It worked out pretty damn well with us, so…" Rachel threw her arms around the blonde's neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yeah, but we're gay." Quinn stated calmly.

"So are they," She frowned. "But _not_ in the same way…" Rachel pulled Quinn even closer and pecked her lips.

"Are you implying that you think a relationship between Santana and Charlie could work out?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that people's opinions can change. It doesn't matter who you're sexually attracted to. It only matters who you love, so I don't see why there's a zero percent possibility for their relationship to grow into something romantic…" Quinn kissed the petite brunette's nose.

"So that means you could be sexually attracted to some guy right now?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Nope. I'm totally one hundred percent gay for Fabray. This is the only exception for this rule, darling. You are the only exception." Quinn laughed.

"I love you, Rachel. But, ew, don't try to woo me with this song! Remember, you sang it to Finn on Glee Club once." Rachel scoffed.

"Please, like I even _need_ a song to woo you. Come on, babe, let's go take a shower." Quinn winced and moved her hands south squeezing the brunette's ass.

"A hot one, I hope." Rachel winked and kissed the blonde.

"You know it." She kissed Quinn again. "I love you."

O-O

"Quinn! Rachel! Stop fucking in the bathroom and open the freaking door!" Charlie yelled and Santana punched the door a few times.

"Hang on! We're actually taking a shower!" The Latina snorted.

"Yeah, right! And I'm straight!" She joked, causing Quinn to roll her eyes when Rachel nudged her stomach.

"I'm serious, Santana! We weren't having sex!" Charlie arched his eyebrow.

"Then what were you doing?" He asked, crossing his toned arms against his chest.

"It's none of your business!" Rachel finally spoke, turning the shower off and giving Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips before wrapping herself and her girlfriend on a towel.

She opened the door slowly and rolled her eyes at her two friends standing in front of the bathroom with a scowl printed on their faces.

"About time!" Santana hissed. "But seriously, what happened? No one spends so much time locked in a bathroom without getting some macks on." Rachel sighed.

"You really wanna know?" Santana nodded.

"Fine! Rachel got her period earlier and our plans got ruined. Are you happy now? Can we go change?" The Latina smirked and looked at Charlie, who was also smiling.

"Yay, we're so lucky! At least we'll be able to go out and see the city!" She exclaimed and high fived the boy.

"Tana, chill out, let the girls be happy." Charlie stated calmly.

"TANA?" Quinn and Rachel yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. Yesterday when you two bitches were fucking all night long, I was getting to know this dude over here and I ended up finding out we have a whole lot of stuff in common. AND he told me what you said about me and I'm really mad at you right now, Q." Santana smiled.

"Whoah! Too much information! Hang on a sec…" Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose "So…Now Santana and Charlie are best friends? Jesus, this can't be good!" She spoke facing Quinn.

"I told ya they'd eventually turn against us…" She glanced at the other two. "C'mon, Rach, let's put some clothes on before this discussion gets worse." Quinn muttered and pulled the brunette with her inside the bedroom.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Rachel asked and the blonde nodded.

O-O

They decided to meet Kurt for lunch and were waiting on the living room for the boy to arrive. It was still ten thirty am but the girls were already waiting. Suddenly Rachel growled on the couch and Quinn hurried to her side.

"Are you okay, honey? Do you need anything?" She asked worriedly and Rachel smiled fondly.

"I'm fine, baby. Just cramps. You don't need to worry about me." Quinn kissed her girlfriend's forehead and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"You know I don't like seeing you in pain and you're my little _jewfasa_ so I need to take care of you." Rachel chuckled and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"There's no need to be worried, _lion Quinn_! I'm sure I'll be just fine." Quinn kissed her left cheek.

"Yeah?" Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed her other cheek. "You sure?" Rachel nodded again and Quinn kissed her chin. "So…" She kissed her forehead "You're good…" and then her nose "To do stuff?" Rachel bit her lip and nodded one more time before wrapping her arm around the blonde's neck and pulling her into a lingering kiss.

"You know I can't actually _do_ stuff, right?" Rachel asked, moving her kisses to Quinn's neck.

"I know you can't, but we can still make out and I'll be just fine." Quinn muttered, pulling Rachel's head up and connecting their lips again.

"Hmm…Oh, Quinn." Rachel moaned between kisses and sucked Quinn's bottom lip harshly, sinking her teeth in a bit.

Quinn stuck her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and caressed her top lip, making Rachel moan loudly and connect their tongues.

"I'm so glad Santana and Charlie went out to pick up Kurt…" Quinn said and moved her hands to cup Rachel's breasts, pinching her hardened nipples through the fabric.

"C'mon, let's go to the bedroom." Rachel whispered, tugging at Quinn's shirt and pushing her off the couch. Quinn stood with a confused look on her face.

"I thought you couldn't…do stuff?" She asked but Rachel just grinned, approaching her and throwing her arms around her neck.

"You can't do stuff to me…" Rachel whispered and kissed a spot bellow Quinn's ear. "But I can do _whatever_ I want to you." Quinn moaned loudly and grabbed her roughly by the waist.

"You. Are. So. Perfect. Rachel. Berry." Quinn said, pausing at each word to kiss Rachel's lips and lingering the last one.

"I know I am, but let's hurry before they come back and ruin our moment." Rachel winked and turned around to go to the bedroom getting each time more aroused by Quinn's hand groping her ass.

O-O

"Yeah…Oh, Rach, right there!" Quinn moaned as she approached her third orgasm in an hour. Rachel had her head buried between the blonde's legs and was working her tongue on her girlfriend's sex.

Quinn fisted her hand on the brunette's hair, pulling her closer and moaning louder. They suddenly heard the front door click and Rachel stopped.

"Hey! Don't stop!" Quinn whined.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm just going to cover ourselves with the blanket in case they decide to come in." Rachel gave her an assuring kiss.

"I should probably put my shirt on…" Quinn said in a low voice and grabbed her shirt from the floor.

When they were covered enough, Rachel started stroking her fingers on her girlfriend's folds and then in and out her tight hole.

"Fuck, babe, you're so tight and wet…Is that all for me?" Quinn just nodded, trying to be quiet. "You love when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you?" Quinn nodded again and whimpered. She grabbed Rachel's head and pulled her into a deep kiss, trying to muffle the sounds that were coming out of her mouth.

Rachel sped up her pace, trying to get her girlfriend over the edge before someone interrupted them. She added a third finger and curled them, trying to find the blonde's G spot and working on it. Quinn gasped inside Rachel's mouth and her hips met the brunette's finger's pace.

"Girls! You better be dressed 'cause I'm coming in!" They heard a familiar voice and suddenly the door opened.

Kurt stood there, mouth agape, trying to understand the scene. Rachel was lying on top of Quinn, her left hand behind the blonde's neck, her right hand lost inside the covers, messy hair and sweat. While Quinn was underneath Rachel, both hands behind her neck and fingers fisting the brown locks. Their lips were sore and red. Quinn finally cleaned her throat.

"Um, Kurt…Could you, uhm, would you…Well…" And as if all had finally clicked, his eyes widened and he left the room as quick as he could. Rachel started laughing, followed by Quinn.

"Poor Kurt…" She said and pecked the blonde's lips.

"Yeah…San's gonna be so pissed at us! I'm surprised she hasn't came in yet…" Rachel kissed her again. "And just by the way…You still have your fingers inside of me, so if you're planning to _not_ finish me off, I'd appreciate if you take them out." Rachel laughed.

"Like if there's any chance I'd leave you hot and bothered…" She winked and started moving her fingers again.

"Oh, fuck! I love you!"

O-O

"Girls, apologize to Kurt right now!" Quinn and Rachel had barely entered the room and Santana was already complaining.

"Jesus, mom!" Quinn hissed and the Latina glared at her "Sorry, Kurt…" She said, giving him an apologetic look.

"Rachel?" Santana turned to look at the petite brunette. Rachel huffed.

"Sorry, Kurt." The boy was looking apparently normal, like nothing had happened, and smiled at the couple.

"It's okay, girls," Kurt sighed, "As long as it doesn't happen again, I'm fine." Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn looked around the room and frowned.

"Where's Charlie?" Kurt took a sharp breath.

"If you two hadn't been fucking around while everyone else was here, you'd know." Santana said and crossed her arms against her chest. Both Rachel and Quinn arched their eyebrows.

"You know Louis, the boy I told you about, right?" Kurt asked Rachel, who nodded, and a while later Quinn's eyes widened. "What?"

"Holy fuck…" Quinn muttered.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"You're living with Charlie's ex…" She answered with the same tone and Rachel frowned, looking at her girlfriend. Then she eyed Kurt and Santana, who were nodding.

"Yeah, that's what happened. Apparently, the person who made him come to New York to be closer was Charlie. But they decided to go for a walk or whatever so that's all we know…" Kurt said.

"Charlie's told me about this boy a couple of times and all I know is that they dated through high school and part of college but since Louis was in LA and Charlie was in New Haven the distance broke them apart… Charlie seemed really heartbroken when he talked about him but it seems like distance wasn't the only problem… He didn't tell me the rest though…" Quinn spoke and rubbed the back of her head.

"What should we do?" Rachel asked and Quinn shrugged.

"There's actually nothing we can do…Let's just wait for them, or him, to come back and depending how everything goes we'll see what we can do." The all nodded and Rachel came closer to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

"You look so hot taking control of the situation…" Quinn bit her lip.

"All for you, baby. All for you." She leaned in and pecked the brunette's lips, earning a few "boos" from Santana and Kurt.

O-O

Meanwhile, Charlie and Louis were walking through Central Park, still in silence since they got out of the apartment.

"So…You decided to fuck my best friend's girlfriend's best friend before talking to me?" Charlie was the first one to break the silence, leaving the tall boy in awe.

"I-I…I wasn't even going to do anything with Kurt! I was waiting for the right moment to call you, you know? I was trying to figure out what to say so I wouldn't screw up things once again!" Louis blurted out, making the blonde cringe.

"Well, you should try something like 'Hey, Charlie, it's your ex boyfriend here. Yeah, the one that cheated on you, remember me? Well, I'm moving to New York to be closer to you and try to fix things up. Call me maybe, bye!'" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Charlie! Of course I wasn't going to do that! You know I'm really sorry about what I did to you and yes, I am trying to fix things up! But not like this! I didn't come to New York simply to try to be your boyfriend again. I've actually got an offer to you." Charlie raised his eyebrow. "A _job_ offer."

"Louis, seriously, if you're trying to buy me back, that's not going to happen. I've moved on and I don't want anything from you." The brunette sighed.

"Charlie, listen to me, I am not trying to buy you back. In fact, I'm just trying to get our friendship back. I know I hurt you, but long before I was your boyfriend, I was your friend, and that's what I want from you. Also, I'm pretty sure you'll be very thankful for this job offer." Charlie glared at him in disbelief.

"Look, Louis, as good as this offer might be, I like my life how is it right now. I'm happy at Yale, I've got great friends and I don't need a romantic attachment right now. Even if you're only offering friendship right now, I know somehow I'll end up going back to your arms again. And I can't let this happen to me. Not after what you did." He looked down and bit back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I really am, and look, I just need you to give me this last chance. I won't even be around for the job. I might actually sick around in New York for a while, even if you're going to accept this job. Just please let me try to convince you." Louis spoke in a calm and assuring tone that made Charlie look back at him.

"Okay…" He sighed.

"Okay…?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Okay meaning, okay, I'll let you try, but if your screw up anything, there will be no other chance. You even said so, this is your last chance." Louis smiled.

"Thank you, Charlie." He took a deep breath. "Here's the deal, back when I was in LA…"

O-O

"We're back!" Charlie warned as he opened the door of the apartment. It took them an hour to go back, so when they finally did, everyone cheered.

"Finally, dude! Mama Lopez needs to get her foods on!" Santana growled. "And the lovebirds were kicked out of the apartment because seriously, I couldn't take it anymore." She explained, motioning to the room.

"But seriously, call Quinn right now, 'cause I'm starving!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No need to call anybody." Rachel opened the door. "We're back!" She smiled.

"Good. Let's go!"

They went out to have lunch in a 'hole on the wall' type of restaurant. It was actually pretty good. It was Italian and it had a vegan menu.

"So…" Quinn started. "It seems like you two have sorted things out now…" She faced Charlie and Louis.

"Well…" Charlie sighed. "Kind of…" Quinn smirked and exchanged looks with Rachel, knowing exactly what 'kind of' meant.

"Hmm… Good." She smiled and went back to her meal.

A couple of hours later, they were walking back to the apartment; Rachel and Quinn hugging each other, Santana and Charlie walking closely and chatting and Kurt and Louis behind them, awkwardly.

"Hey, Quinn, I need to talk to you about something…" Charlie said, as they entered the apartment.

"So you're finally going to tell me what happened between you and Louis, huh?" He frowned.

"Uh, well, kind of…" Quinn scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Charlie, you don't want me to pull off a 'Summer Nights' right now so you'll tell me the story, right? You know I can do it." She punched his upper arm playfully.

"Hey, stop being such a dude!" Quinn arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Says the dude of the room." She crossed her arms against her chest. "Come on, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, uhm…" He looked down.

"Come on, Charlie, Rachel is waiting for me…" Charlie looked up with a worried face.

"I might…" He cleaned his throat. "I might move to Los Angeles next month…" He licked his lips and it took a while for Quinn to realize what he just said, but when he did…

"Holy fuck…" That's all that she could say.

* * *

**A/N: Alright... I'm really sorry for the lack of update and that the chapters are getting shorter. I am trying my best to write as much as I can and thank you very much for sticking around for so long! Need I say that the quote from the beginning is from The Beatles' song "All You Need Is Love"? Also, what do you think about Charlie's future? It'll all be explained on the next chapter and for those who asked for "kurlie", I'm really considering it. And if you want something more between Charlie and Santana or if you want him to leave and just go to L.A., tell me. Obviously I'm not going to simply make him disapear like Ryan Murphy did with Quinn, so if he does leave, it'll be just for a while and Quinn WILL NOT be alone in Yale. I'm planning on bringing someone from the old chapters xP Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and since you proved to still be here, I'm asking for at least THREE reviews so I can post another chapter.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**XOXO .**


End file.
